


Ледниковый период

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конфликт Колец в авторской интерпретации</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

Йемицу не смотрел в лицо своего дона. Стоял, слушал, но смотрел мимо.  
— Интенсивность излучаемого им пламени растет, — сказал Тимотео.  
— Мне все равно не нравится эта идея, — отозвался Йемицу негромко.  
— Ты предлагаешь подождать, пока он освободится сам?  
— Разве это возможно?  
— Я не хочу рисковать.  
— Но освободить его — это куда больший риск. Он неуправляем.  
— Так или иначе, он нужен нам, — сказал Тимотео. — И я думаю, он захочет жить. 

То, что они действительно хотели бы сказать друг другу, так и осталось невысказанным.  
Как всегда.

Йемицу вышел из кабинета и закрыл за собой дверь. Лицо его было непроницаемо.

С чего дон Тимотео вдруг вспомнил о Занзасе?  
"Он нужен нам".  
Для чего? Девятый, наконец, убедился, что босса из Тсуны не сделать? Хорошо, если так. Когда-то Йемицу надеялся на это, пытался успокоить Тимотео, уговорить его не убивать Занзаса. Тогда казалось, пройдет время, и Тимотео смягчится и простит непутевого пасынка.

Но времени прошло слишком много. Занзас слишком долго был просто мебелью, предметом в подвале. Если Тимотео и был к нему привязан когда-то, то это давно осталось в прошлом.

Зачем он понадобился теперь?  
"Он нужен нам. Он захочет жить".  
Может ли это быть вторым этапом плана с Рокудо Мукуро? Слишком уж похоже: выпустить безумца из заточения, чтобы потом — что?  
Что сделает Занзас, когда узнает, что ему нашли замену?

Йемицу стремительно шел по коридору. Неудивительно, что Девятый не посвящает его в свои планы. 

Йемицу держал свою семью вдали от себя не потому, что не любил. Он хотел, чтобы у его семьи была нормальная жизнь. Проклятье, он хотел, чтобы его жена спокойно ходила по магазинам, а сын играл с друзьями. Обычная жизнь.  
И у них это было.  
Вот только у жены не было мужа, а у сына — отца.

Не сказать, чтобы он очень об этом переживал.  
У него была работа, его дело, а семья — что ж, такова жизнь. Даже если б они жили рядом с ним, он не виделся бы с ними чаще.

Жизнь для него была достаточно опасна сама по себе, а его наследие, кровь Вонголы, делала эту жизнь и вовсе хождением по тонкому льду.  
Йемицу уже не мог стать главой Вонголы, да теперь и не хотел этого. Ошибки молодости иногда позволяют уберечься от неправильного пути.  
Власти ему хватало, а его ребенку и это не понадобится. Денег Йемицу заработал достаточно, чтобы обеспечить своему наследнику безбедное существование до глубокой старости.  
Жизнь в мафии не для Тсуны.  
Йемицу считал так до сих пор, тогда как его Дон — Тимотео Вонгола — уже восемь лет считал иначе.

\---

Мальчик.  
Словно время повернулось вспять, явив перед Тимотео то, что должно было остаться в прошлом. Не таком уж далеком, но и не близком, в общем-то.  
Есть вещи, которые не хочется вспоминать.

Лед растаял.  
Одно только мгновение мальчик стоял на ногах. И в глазах его Тимотео почудилась не та давняя ненависть, а чудовищная мука. Но это длилось лишь миг. Мальчик вдохнул судорожно и повалился лицом вниз.  
По плечу скатился енотовый хвост — идиотская вещица, немало раздражавшая всех, кто ее видел. Хвост, и дурацкие перышки и подвески, вплетенные в черные волосы, и эта наглость, уверенность в собственной исключительности... Откуда вдруг взялось столько гонора у ребенка, который поначалу показался ему похожим на испуганного зверька?  
Есть вещи, которые не стоит вспоминать.

Тимотео перевернул безвольное тело на спину. Взгляд мальчика, казалось, не может сфокусироваться. Дыхание вырывалось толчками. Кожу его покрывали уродливые темные пятна, похожие на шрамы от ожогов.  
— Ты еще не свободен, — сказал Тимотео. — И если ты не будешь делать то, что тебе говорят, ты вернешься обратно в лед.  
Красноватые глаза сузились. Мальчик хотел что-то сказать, но язык его не слушался. В нем явно разгорался огонь. Тимотео чувствовал это — словно дуновение поднимающей голову бури. Забытое чувство. Ничье больше пламя не ощущалось вот так.  
Некоторые вещи лучше не вспоминать.

На безвольно раскинутых руках вспыхнуло это редчайшее — пламя ярости.  
— Ты не услышал, что я сказал тебе? Ты хочешь провести во льду еще сорок-пятьдесят лет, а то и больше? Может быть, вечность? Кто знает, может быть, ты не сможешь там даже умереть.  
Мальчик силился и не мог ударить.  
Тимотео сжал покрепче трость. Вспышки его пламени перебили ровное свечение ярости. Мальчик издал какой-то хрип. Крик это был, ругательство — Тимотео не знал. Но вряд ли просьба о пощаде, в этом он был отчего-то уверен.  
Руки Занзаса сковало льдом. Он судорожно дышал, словно пытаясь увериться, что все еще может это делать. Глаза смотрели с ненавистью.  
Что ж, это определенно навевало воспоминания. А Тимотео предпочел бы обойтись без них.

Койот Нуга принес шприц. И скоро ненавидящие глаза закрылись.  
Вот так-то лучше. 

Тимотео старался. Мадонна знает, как он старался полюбить этого ребенка.  
Но не так-то это оказалось просто.  
Если б мальчик был другим, веселым, открытым, мягким, если бы...  
Иных детей невозможно не любить, но попробуй-ка полюбить недоверчивого угрюмого мальчишку, у которого бог весть что на уме.  
Тимотео старался, как мог, но руки у него опустились очень скоро. Казалось, этот ребенок вообще не понимает хорошего отношения.  
Тимотео утешал себя тем, что с ним мальчику все-таки лучше, чем с полусумасшедшей мамашей. А в остальном не слишком-то и обращал на него внимание.  
Изрядным сюрпризом для него оказалось то, что мальчишка все же считал его отцом. Не формально, а всерьез. Да еще и привязался.  
Только вот не показывал этого мальчик никогда — до тех пор, пока не оказалось слишком поздно. 

\---

Тсуне было два года, когда дон Тимотео приезжал в Японию. Йемицу был тогда моложе и, может быть, немного наивней, чем сейчас. Он пригласил Дона в свой дом.  
Они говорили о детях.

Тсуна играл в саду. Южный ветер трепал листву. Дон Тимотео чуть беспомощно улыбался.  
— Я понимаю тебя, ведь у меня теперь тоже есть сын.  
Йемицу не скрывал своего беспокойства по этому поводу. Разумный ли это был шаг — не просто взять в семью безвестного мальчишку, но сделать его официальным наследником Вонголы?  
— У него есть потенциал, — сказал Тимотео. — И такой потенциал лучше держать под контролем.  
— С его характером он больше создает проблем, чем...  
— Его способности будут работать или на нас, или против нас, ты ведь понимаешь.  
— Да, — сказал Йемицу неохотно. — Понимаю.  
— В чем-то ты прав. С мальчиком очень нелегко, — сказал Тимотео. — Я до сих пор даже не видел его улыбки. Но он... Сейчас мальчик считает Вонголу своей семьей и готов убивать за нее. А если бы все сложилось иначе, какой угрозой для нас он мог бы стать.

День выдался теплым, даже, пожалуй, жарким. Тсуна играл во дворе.  
Наконец, они услышали его плач и поспешили выйти из дома.  
Дело шло к вечеру. Небо было такое нежное, голубое, задумчивое. Клубились белые клочковатые облака, и солнце золотило листву.  
Маленький мальчик сидел в траве перед напугавшей его собачонкой, и во лбу мальчика пылало Пламя посмертной воли.

Йемицу был уверен — именно тогда его Дон и решил сделать ставку на Тсуну, оставив несговорчивого упрямого Занзаса лишь в качестве запасного варианта.  
А всего через четыре года случилась Колыбель.

\---

Это было чудовищно. Мир обрушился на Занзаса подобно огромному молоту — звуками, запахами, ощущениями.  
Он никогда бы не подумал, что это будет так страшно, так невыносимо.  
Солнечный свет казался ему пламенем, разлитым в воздухе. Для его глаз это было слишком, он тут же зажмурился, так обожгло – будто кислотой плеснули. Потекли слезы.  
Он был уже не в подвале.  
Не в подвале, не в глыбе льда – и даже руки ему освободили. Кто-то позаботился об этом. Его раздели, уложили в кровать, похоже, поставили капельницу — он чувствовал иглу, проколовшую кожу. Над многообразием запахов, обрушившихся на него, доминировали лекарственные, медицинские, но ему не казалось, что он в больнице. Кроме лекарственных запахов, были и другие. Запахи старого здания — их ни с чем не спутать. Было жарко, или, может быть, ему так казалось после вечного холода.  
Он не мог пошевелиться. И пытался убедить себя, что не парализован.  
Он ведь чувствует, так? Чувствует руки, одну — с воткнутой в нее иглой, чувствует укрытые простыней ноги, член с введенным в него мочевым катетером.  
Это не паралич, просто мышцы разучились двигаться. Это поправимо. 

Где бы только найти сил, чтобы справиться со всем этим?

Тишины не было. Оглушающе щебетали птицы за окном, шумел ветер в листве, разговаривали далекие голоса — все это долбило и долбило по голове.  
Всего этого было слишком много.

Он вспоминал байки о том, что люди, слишком долго просидевшие в тюрьме, часто боятся выходить на волю. Что ж, его срок оказался достаточно долгим. Ледяное безмолвие казалось ему сейчас почти желанным.  
Почти.  
Сдаваться он не собирался.

К вечеру стало легче. Он немного притерпелся и даже смог нормально оглядеться.  
Он был в своей комнате. Мебели практически не осталось, все его вещи исчезли, но комната когда-то принадлежала ему.  
Его напоили бульоном и вытерли то, что пролилось из безвольного рта.  
Потом пришел старик.

\---

— Он отказался. В довольно грубых выражениях, надо сказать.  
— Вы ожидали чего-то другого?  
— Я не ожидал, что он будет вести разговор на языке своего детства. Впрочем, трущобы можно покинуть, но они тебя не покинут никогда.  
— Значит, он отказался. Дадите ему время подумать еще?  
— Да. И есть человек, к которому он, возможно, прислушается.  
— Вы же не имеете в виду...  
— Да, именно его.  
— Но он...  
— Он вполне здравомыслящий человек.  
— Да, — сказал собеседник Девятого. — Иногда.

\---

Парень ворвался стремительно, бесцеремонно сел на край кровати и вцепился в руку Занзаса.  
Кто он такой, Занзас не понял. Ни единого звоночка в памяти не прозвенело, хотя жесткое красивое лицо и длинные белые волосы превращали этого парня в довольно запоминающегося типа.  
Впрочем, плевать на его красоту, пусть ее бабы рассматривают. Вот улыбка у него была странная. Непонятно было — радуется он или совсем наоборот. Что-то дрожало за этой улыбкой, словно мираж в жарком воздухе пустыни. Что это было — боль, тоска, неприятие, сдерживаемая ярость?  
— Ты... кто?.. — сказал Занзас с трудом.  
Парень смотрел на него так, словно перепутал со своей невестой.  
А губы-то у него дрожат.  
— Ты кто, придурок? — на этот раз выговорилось четче.  
— Занзас, это я. Сквало.  
Кто?  
Сквало же мертв.  
Или нет?  
Занзас смотрел и не узнавал. От Акуленыша тут не было ничего. Ну, глаза серые, белые волосы...  
Конечно, цвет волос редкий.  
И глаза. И что-то в чертах лица...  
Да он же мертв давно, старик его убил. Даже если Сквало не погиб тогда в схватке, почему его оставили в живых?  
Шеврон Варии на рукаве. И два аксельбанта на плече.  
Как же ты отмазался тогда, Акула? Что ж ты такое сделал, чтоб тебя не убили?  
На душе было удивительно пусто.  
Да нет, друзьями они не были. Но он не слишком рад был узнать, что тот гонористый пацаненок все-таки прогнулся под победителей.  
— Ты меня не помнишь? Ты... вообще помнишь что-нибудь?  
— Не ори, отброс. Все я помню. И руку мою прекрати тискать.  
Стальной захват, наконец, разжался. Рука Занзаса безвольно упала на кровать. От пальцев Сквало остались красные следы.  
У Акулы теперь, что, обе руки железные? Или так расчувствовался? С чего бы?  
— Я думал, ты мертв, — сказал Занзас.  
— Нет, я...  
— Ну, и что ты приперся?  
— Занзас...  
— Проваливай.  
Нет, смотри-ка, не уходит. Сдернул перчатку с правой руки, коснулся ладонью щеки Занзаса.  
Ладонь была теплая.  
Жесткая.  
Нелепый жест, но отчего-то Занзасу стало легче. Отчего? Он предпочел бы стряхнуть эту руку и не задумываться, но стряхнуть он не мог. А не задумываться...  
— Ты живой, — сказал Сквало.  
Этот низкий голос резал слух. С тем мальчишкой, которого помнил Занзас, он не сочетался никак.  
— Ты живой...  
— Да, — сказал Занзас хрипло.  
— Мы тебя ждали.  
Мы...  
Ждали...  
Неожиданно Занзас перестал чувствовать себя животным на бойне. Он был все так же слаб и полностью в чужой власти, но, похоже, у него все-таки было, на что опереться. Он не слишком верил этому типу, в которого превратился его Акуленыш, но ненадежные союзники лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
— Кто еще жив?  
— Все шестеро. Оттавио прикрыл нас.  
Это явно не было правдой, не всей правдой, по крайней мере. Занзас это видел. Лицо у Сквало было все такое же выразительное.  
Открылась дверь.  
— Сквало, — сказал Койот. — Тебе пора.  
— Я не уйду.  
— Пошел вон, — сказал Занзас.  
Без злобы, просто. Вроде как разрешение дал.  
Глаза их встретились. Сквало кивнул и пошел к двери.  
Тепло его прикосновений постепенно остывало на коже.  
У двери Сквало оглянулся. Всколыхнулись белые волосы, и Занзасу отчего-то вспомнилось то нелепое детское обещание не стричься, пока они не победят.  
Да нет, при чем здесь это. В конце концов, ему просто идет.  
Забавно. Кто мог предположить, что из того нескладного подростка вырастет такой красавец? Бабы, наверное, перед ним штабелями просто укладываются. 

Занзасу было не по себе. До сих пор он не совсем осознавал, как много времени прошло. Но увидеть Сквало вот таким...  
С чего вдруг его вообще пустили сюда?

Хотелось ему поверить, хотелось поверить хоть кому-то.  
Проклятая слабость.

Если Супербия так изменился, то что же сталось с Бельфегором? Сколько теперь чокнутому принцу? Шестнадцать? 

Зачем Сквало все-таки впустили сюда?

Нельзя ему верить. Ему — нельзя уж точно. 

А перед внутренним взором стоял сероглазый нескладный мальчик, не слишком-то и похожий на опасного бойца. Мальчик, победивший Императора мечей.  
Сквало...

Нельзя ему верить.

\---

Тимотео остановил воспроизведение. Устало потер переносицу.  
Ему казалось, его решение продиктовано не жалостью, а необходимостью. Казалось...  
Лгать себе — не слишком-то это умно.

Семьдесят лет, два инфаркта. Сколько он еще проживет? Что будет с Вонголой после его смерти?  
Тсуну начали готовить, но пройдет еще немало времени, прежде чем он станет по-настоящему готов. И сколько будет желающих оспорить его главенство, ведь мальчик по сути никто, сын консильери и только. Родство с Джотто имеет значение лишь для самой Вонголы, а уж никак не для остальных семей.  
Нужно подтверждение его права на наследование, такое, которое не удастся оспорить никому. И единственное решение — это обставить все официально и предоставить выбор самим кольцам. А значит, нужен второй наследник с командой потенциальных Хранителей.  
Кто подходил на эту роль лучше Занзаса?

Поначалу Тимотео гнал от себя эту мысль.  
Характер своего приемного сына он знал лучше, чем кто-либо. Но...  
Это решило бы все проблемы.  
Занзас считался законным наследником Вонголы, если бы кольца отвергли его и выбрали Тсуну, и это бы случилось прилюдно, права Тсуны на наследование не смог бы оспорить уже никто. И мало кто решился бы идти против паренька, победившего Занзаса в схватке. Тимотео был уверен, силу его приемного сына еще не забыли в мире мафии.  
Родительская гордость бывает порой такой извращенно-нелепой.

И команда Хранителей у Занзаса была тоже. Они все еще были живы. Они все еще держались вместе. Сквало достаточно часто мелькал в особняке Вонголы, чтобы не дать забыть об этом.  
Какой Хранитель Дождя получился бы из этого засранца!  
В традиции Первого поколения — тоже мечник.

Казалось слишком опасным вновь давать им шанс. Восемь лет назад они едва не взяли верх. Тогда они были детьми. Сейчас...

Все это было слишком рискованно, Йемицу, как всегда, был прав. Впрочем, это его работа — быть правым.  
Тимотео никогда не пошел бы на это, если бы не мысль о близкой смерти. Сколько он мог еще прожить? Пять лет, пять дней — кто знает.  
Все чаще, лежа по ночам без сна, он думал о Занзасе.  
Что сталось бы с мальчишкой после его смерти? Вечность в куске льда — это слишком. Ничего особенного ведь он не сделал. Пытался захватить власть, был опасен, его многие поддерживали. Отнюдь не дьявол, просто амбициозный мальчишка. Вечных мук он не заслужил.  
Милосердней было убить парня тогда, восемь лет назад.  
Нужно было что-то решать. Убивать или освобождать, но нельзя было оставлять все, как есть.

А теперь еще нахлынули воспоминания. Изрядно это било по сердцу — то, что мальчик совсем не изменился. Хотя как он мог измениться?  
Все такой же. До неприличия юный, угрюмый, с нелепо выбритыми висками. И жалко же его было, когда он лежал вот так, совсем обессилевший, полуживой. Растерянный.  
Это было так заметно — что мальчик не знает, что ему делать, как жить дальше. Слишком надолго его вырвали из жизни.  
Жалеть его было все равно, что жалеть гремучую змею, но и не жалеть было невозможно.

Мальчик даже Сквало не узнал, а ведь никого ближе у него не было. Ну, кого еще можно было привести? Мать?  
Каково это — вместо подростка увидеть взрослого мужчину?

Тогда, восемь лет назад, Тимотео как-то пошутил, что, если бы Супербия был девочкой, можно было бы уже засылать сватов. Ох, и взбесились они оба, любо-дорого было посмотреть. Забавные они были.  
Их неожиданная дружба Тимотео поначалу даже радовала. Из Сквало вышел бы отличный Хранитель Дождя, он умудрялся успокаивать Занзаса одним своим присутствием.  
Кто же знал, как все обернется. То есть, он-то и должен был знать, должен был предвидеть. И ведь интуиция не молчала, но рядом с Занзасом он всегда чувствовал опасность и давно перестал обращать на это внимание. И он чувствовал, что мальчишки что-то скрывают, но, сказать по правде, в то время он думал, что они спят вместе. Занзаса в гомосексуальных наклонностях, конечно, заподозрить было трудно, но Сквало-то всегда был без тормозов, да и приключений себе на пятую точку в свои четырнадцать успел найти немало. Что-то было между ними — именно такая смесь бесцеремонности и странной бережности, что бывает только между близкими людьми.  
И убивать его они тоже пришли вместе. Два ребенка: шестнадцать лет и четырнадцать.

Опасно было снова их сводить. Даже если поодиночке они смирились, вдвоем они в очередной раз могут решиться на глупость.  
Оставалось уповать лишь на то, что Сквало все-таки повзрослел.  
Или на то, что сыграть сейчас на его эмоциях — легче легкого.  
На эмоциях их обоих.

На экране два парня смотрели друг на друга. Белокурый и чернявый, бледный и смуглый — словно две шахматные фигурки, которыми Тимотео собирался разыграть партию.  
Что ж, они молоды, он стар. Преимущество на его стороне — за ним опыт, привычка решать чужие судьбы.  
"Вы всего лишь пешки, мальчики".

Но ему было жаль их. Нерациональное, нелепое чувство. Парни эти были смертельно опасны, но они оба были так молоды и так привязаны друг к другу.

Тимотео снова нажал на воспроизведение. Ему было о чем подумать.


	2. Глава вторая

В вонгольском особняке Сквало бывать не любил, хоть и приезжал сюда регулярно.  
Как глава Варии, этих визитов он избежать бы не смог, да и не было у него привычки бегать от неприятного и тяжелого.

Он вышел на террасу и облокотился на перила. Небо исходило жарой.  
Стоило выйти под солнце, как по всему телу тотчас выступила испарина. День был ясный, яркий. Словно сияние заливало все вокруг, листва деревьев и трава глянцево блестели солнце. Небо, ярко-голубое в зените, к горизонту слегка бледнело, и видна была там белесая размытость облаков.   
Тихо было: полдень, сиеста. Лишь стрекотали и жужжали какие-то насекомые в траве.  
Сквало смотрел на парк — и будто не видел. Ни деревьев, ни травы, ничего. На душе было погано.

Именно здесь он когда-то обещал Занзасу, что не подведет его. И поклялся не стричь волосы, пока они не победят.  
Не победили.  
До сих пор так и ходили в проигравших.

Это было его первое и самое сокрушительное поражение. Он вроде и ребенком к тому времени не был, повидал немало и немало сделал, а все равно жила в нем в те годы уверенность в собственной непобедимости. Что взять с четырнадцатилетнего сопляка?  
После победы над Тиром он слишком много возомнил о себе, и жизнь не замедлила втоптать его в грязь. И с тех пор у него так и не было возможности по-настоящему подняться.

Он жил и не замечал этого. Просто жил. Тренировался, убивал, разрабатывал планы операций, лавировал между недоверием Вонголы и вечными дрязгами Варии, набирал рекрутов, увязал в череде бесконечных дел — просто жил и не замечал, как забывает. Когда-то он душу готов был продать, лишь бы вытащить Занзаса. Но с тех пор прошло слишком много времени.

Что он сейчас чувствует, Сквало и сам не знал. Он понимал только, что ему очень не по себе.  
Он уже похоронил Занзаса, а того вдруг воскресили.

Но вместе с тем Сквало чувствовал себя так, будто сбросил с плеч тяжкий груз, будто все прошедшие годы с их внешним смирением, с необходимостью благоразумия теперь могли катиться к черту.  
Занзас вернулся, и теперь они возьмут свое.

\----

Идиотом Занзас не был и прекрасно понимал, ради чего ему дали прослушать запись. Вот только на душе все равно было невесело.   
«Он согласится, я это гарантирую».  
«Вы же знаете, он не выносит давления. Он сделает все, что от него требуется, но не надо ждать от него прямого согласия».  
«Я гарантирую это. Я все обеспечу. Он сделает все, что нужно. Да, я понимаю, чем рискую. Да, я готов за это отвечать. Да, и жизнью тоже».  
По-хорошему, стоило бы взбеситься и решить, что жить Акула будет ровно до того момента, пока не окажется в пределах досягаемости. Но злости не было, была лишь бесконечная усталость.   
Низкий голос, воспроизводимый диктофоном, резал мозг ржавой пилой.  
Сквало.  
Скотина.  
И в то же время Занзас чувствовал себя странно польщенным. Эта тупая Акула всерьез собирается подыхать с ним за компанию? Ради чего? 

Друзьями они не были. Да и вообще не было никогда у Занзаса друзей — ни в детстве, ни в юности. Никому он никогда не доверял, кроме разве что…  
Он доверял Сквало.   
Тогда, восемь лет назад.   
Фыркал на мальчишку, отталкивал его от себя, но все равно ему доверял и на него полагался. И когда ударом пламени старик швырнул мальчишку об колонну, а тот сполз к ее подножью да там и остался лежать, у Занзаса внутри что-то оборвалось. И это что-то имело для него немалое значение. Но что именно это было, он не знал и как-то так и не собрался об этом задуматься, хотя времени для раздумий старик подарил ему предостаточно. Целых восемь богом проклятых лет. 

Да какая разница – друзья, не друзья? Этот отброс его фактически предал. 

Старик, наконец, выключил диктофон.   
— Чего ты хочешь? – сказал Занзас. — Чтобы он меня уговорил, или чтобы я ему не верил?  
— Твои идиоты умрут, если ты не будешь сотрудничать.  
— Мне на них наплевать.  
Старик только улыбнулся своей мягкой всепонимающей улыбочкой. О, как Занзас его ненавидел – эту улыбку, эти проклятые добрые глаза, ласковый голос, все, на что он купился когда-то, словно последний лох.   
— Тебе не наплевать, и я об этом прекрасно знаю.  
— Ничего ты не знаешь!  
— Они – элита Варии, но это не значит, что их так уж трудно устранить. Их можно подставить. Если на них откроют охоту все семьи, долго они не продержатся. Хочешь понаблюдать, как будет идти охота на того же Сквало?  
— Мусор и слабаки вроде него меня не волнуют.  
— Знаешь, он отращивает волосы с тех самых пор. Не знаю, что уж это значит, но его дурная прическа явно связана с тобой. Он ждал тебя — почти как Пенелопа Одиссея. Он до сих пор готов за тебя умереть.  
— Мне плевать.  
Старик подошел, с улыбкой потрепал его по волосам. Занзас дернулся, отстраняясь.   
— Хочешь доказать это на практике? Я могу предоставить тебе такую возможность. Жаль, конечно, будет терять Сквало, с другой стороны с Варией прекрасно справится и Оттавио. А от твоего Сквало я еще в прошлый раз хотел избавиться. 

Старик ушел. Дверь за ним затворилась, и Занзас выругался.   
Он не слишком верил, что Сквало и впрямь станут убивать. Но сам факт шантажа бесил неимоверно. Да еще вот такого – утверждавшего, будто ему чем-то дороги чужие жизни.  
Как же. Станет он переживать из-за какого-то мусора.

Все это блеф.   
Акула нужен Вонголе, иначе бы его и впрямь давно убрали. 

А потом Занзас вдруг усмехнулся. Волосы. Так этот придурок действительно не стригся, потому что пообещал?  
«Супербия, ты больной».  
Впрочем, это была не новость. 

\----

Тогда, восемь лет назад, самым верным решением казалось избавиться от Сквало. Почему он этого не сделал?

Не сказать, чтобы Тимотео об этом жалел. Сквало оказался разумнее, чем можно было предположить, и с Варией он справлялся неплохо. С Тиром в свое время трений у Тимотео было гораздо больше.

И все-таки...  
Тимотео был уверен, что к бунту Занзаса подтолкнул именно Сквало. Может быть, уверенность эта была сродни обычному родительскому самооправданию: мой ребенок не мог сам решиться на такое.  
Энергии у Сквало было куда больше, чем у Занзаса, да и шило в одном месте было в разы длиннее.

Неважно, сколько лет ему было. Он был предателем, поднявшим руку на Дона, его должны были убить.  
Помешал Оттавио.  
На следующий день Тимотео пришел в больницу.  
Слишком много чести даже для кандидата на место главы Варии, но Тимотео хотел поговорить со Сквало до того, как он вернется в свое обычное самоуверенное состояние.  
Тимотео помнил, как вошел в палату и тотчас захотел уйти. Нелепо было жалеть мальчишку, но...  
Ведь совсем ребенок.  
Милосердней было бы дать ему успокоиться, без посторонних взглядов пережить свое горе. Вот только когда он возьмет себя в руки, повлиять на него будет намного сложнее.  
Тощий, узкоплечий мальчишка, ключицы выступают. Белые волосы слиплись неопрятными сосульками. Господи, господи.  
Тимотео и впрямь хотел уйти, но Супербия открыл глаза.

Взгляд светло-серых глаз был злобным. Но мальчишка хотя бы не пытался на него кинуться, это уже было плюсом.  
— Ты хочешь жить? — сказал Тимотео.  
Ведь хочешь, мальчик. Тебе ведь только четырнадцать.  
— Нет, — сказал Супербия.  
Усмешечка у него была та еще.

Тимотео молча смотрел на мальчика. Синяки и ссадины сильно выделялись на бледной коже. Мальчик-то был почти альбиносом. Белоснежное недоразумение, по иронии судьбы родившееся на знойной Сицилии.  
А может, он и впрямь не хочет жить. После такого и взрослые иногда в петлю лезут, а тут ребенок. Да еще гордец, каких мало. 

— Ты позволишь, я сяду?  
Супербия сдвинулся в сторону, хотя места он занимал всего ничего. Тощий же, будто вообще ничего не ест. Занзас был куда плотнее. И выше. Даже два года назад, в четырнадцать.  
Тимотео сел на край кровати, сказал:  
— Он не мертв.  
Не было нужды уточнять, кто этот "он". Они оба только о нем и думали.  
Может, поэтому Тимотео и решил оставить парнишку в живых. Другого бы не пощадил. Но Супербия все это наворотил ради Занзаса. Не ради себя.

Взгляд у мальчика стал совсем другим. Измученным каким-то.  
— Что я должен сделать? — сказал Супербия хрипло.  
Не дурак он был все-таки, что и говорить.  
— Ты и сам понимаешь, не так ли?  
Супербия кивнул.  
— И не пытайся найти способ освободить его. Это могу сделать только я.  
— Но вы ведь не...  
— Может быть, со временем, — сказал Тимотео.  
— Ему не больно?  
Вот это прозвучало совсем по-детски. И так беззащитно.  
Ребенок ведь, совсем ребенок. Неважно, что у него на счету уже немало убийств. Прожитых лет от этого не прибавляется.  
— Нет, — сказал Тимотео. — Он ничего не чувствует, он как в анабиозе.

В то время Тимотео действительно так думал. Прошло еще несколько лет, прежде чем Занзас сумел разжечь свое пламя, и они убедились в том, что Занзас все-таки в сознании и рвется наружу.  
Тогда Тимотео этого не знал. Иначе бы не оставил приемного сына в ледяном плену так надолго.  
А после — уже просто опасным казалось освобождать его. Кто знает, что мог бы наворотить Занзас, в каком состоянии был его рассудок. Его освободили, только когда очевидно стало, что скоро он вырвется сам.  
Свои причины Тимотео держал при себе, остальным было достаточно того, что он говорил вслух: лучше выпустить Занзаса и сделать его обязанным, чем дождаться, пока он сам освободится.

— Я все сделаю, — сказал Супербия.  
Голос у него был охрипший и тихий. И глаза — измученные.  
Тимотео протянул руку, и мальчик коснулся его перстня разбитыми губами.  
Вот и молодец.

От дверей палаты Тимотео оглянулся. Ему показалось, что глаза мальчика полны слез, но, может, просто показалось.  
Умеет ли этот кошмарный ребенок вообще плакать?  
Занзас умел, но Занзас был обычным подростком, может, отчасти обделенным родительским вниманием, но все-таки относительно благополучным.  
Супербия с своими родителями не жил уже очень давно.

Тимотео ни разу не пожалел, что пощадил мальчишку. Супербия стал хорошей заменой Тиру.  
И все эти годы никакой прежней склонности к авантюрам за ним не замечалось. Может, повзрослел — вот так, в одночасье.

Дети, дети.  
А ведь как ни посмотри, за ними будущее. Среди всех прочих будущее Вонголы будут определять и они тоже.  
Впрочем, не так уж это и плохо.

\----

Занзаса перевезли в больницу, и это оказалось для него изрядным сюрпризом. С чего вдруг его здоровьем стали заниматься? Старик решил, что Сквало его все-таки уломает?  
Упереться хотелось просто из принципа.   
Только жизнь брала свое. 

Жизнь.  
Как бы он ни бесился на свою беспомощность, на ситуацию, в которой оказался, а жить хотелось. Дышать, чувствовать запахи, прикасаться к предметам и людям, ощущать смену тепла и холода, видеть окружающий мир, чувствовать, чувствовать, чувствовать. Просто жить, даже никчемным инвалидом, но жить, а не существовать в глыбе льда.  
Впрочем, врачи сказали, что подвижность к нему вернется. 

Вот чем надо было искушать, а не грозить расправой над людьми, которые теперь, восемь лет спустя, были ему абсолютно чужими. Да и тогда были далеко не братьями.

Хотя все происходящее и было искушением.   
Жить хотелось.

\---

Сквало приперся на следующий же день. Занзас разглядывал длинноволосую сволочь даже с интересом.  
Значит, вообразил, что можешь за меня решать?

Сквало опять улыбался этой странной улыбкой — будто кровью истекал.   
Сколько ему сейчас? Занзас почему-то никак не мог сообразить, тринадцать тогда было Акуле или четырнадцать.   
Проклятье. Оставил мальчишку, который даже о бритье еще не думал, а получил вот этого хмыря.  
Сколько же ему? Двадцать один, двадцать два?  
И это Сквало? Это Сквало?

Да любого мало-мальски похожего сейчас приведи, и он вынужден будет поверить.  
Восемь лет у него отняли, целых восемь лет.   
Треть из того, что прожил.  
И он даже не может заставить старика заплатить за это. 

— Занзас...  
Теплая рука легла на плечо, и орать на ублюдка расхотелось. На прикосновения Занзас сейчас велся, словно пожилая девственница с застарелым недотрахом, — они и пугали, и казались дико притягательными в одно и то же время.   
Он изголодался по чужому теплу. Не в сексуальном смысле, а в самом простом.   
Врачи и медсестры касались его, потому что им за это платили, а этот ублюдок — тут было совсем другое, в его прикосновениях чудилось участие.   
Участие, подумать только.  
— Говорят, ты спишь плохо.  
— А это твое дело, урод?  
— Кошмары?  
— Не твое дело, сказал же.   
— Вид у тебя усталый.  
Вот ублюдок...   
И все-таки что-то было в нем — то, давнее. Оно мелькало в серых глазах, в повороте головы, в этой странной улыбке.   
Сквало.  
Занзас как наяву увидел изломанную фигурку возле поврежденной пламенем колонны.   
Его Сквало даже мысли не допустил бы о том, чтобы прогнуться под старика. Его Сквало уперся бы и стоял на своем до последнего.   
— Я слышал запись твоего разговора со стариком. Ты вообразил, что можешь влиять на меня, мусор?  
— Придурок, ты обратно в лед хочешь?!  
Черт, вот это голос. Занзас не ожидал, что этот отброс начнет орать.   
— Ты хочешь жить! — продолжался Сквало яростно. — И я хочу, чтоб ты жил, кретин.  
А потом нагнулся и прошептал, почти касаясь губами уха:  
— Нужно выиграть время. Тебе нужно встать на ноги. А потом мы возьмем свое. Никто, кроме тебя, не будет Десятым Вонголой. Никто, слышишь?  
На взгляд Занзаса это мало что меняло. Так или иначе, но ублюдок хотел влиять на него.  
И эти волосы...  
Будто насмешка.  
Занзас не был уверен, что ему достанет сил отвоевать власть у старика. Да он вообще ни в чем уже не был уверен. Нелепость. Скажи ему кто-то об этом восемь лет назад, он расхохотался бы ему в лицо. Но сейчас Занзас сомневался в себе. И меньше всего он сейчас хотел, чтобы его вынуждали идти вперед.   
Однажды придурок за это заплатит. Занзас подумал об этом и немного успокоился.

Сквало смотрел на него так пристально, будто сожрать собирался. Акула, мать его.  
— Что пялишься?  
— Твои шрамы...  
— Ну?  
— Их уже почти не видно.  
— Чего?  
Сквало помог ему приподнять голову, сказал:  
— Посмотри.  
И Занзас посмотрел. На свои руки, на грудь, на живот. Темные пятна почти исчезли, они будто таяли на глазах, оставляя о себе лишь смутное напоминание ниточками контурных шрамов.   
Сквало улыбался, и улыбка его дрожала.   
— Знаешь... Ты точь-в-точь такой, каким был в шестнадцать.  
— Ты еще поплачь от умиления, — буркнул Занзас.  
Сквало, наконец, улыбнулся нормально – привычным широким оскалом. Ну, хоть улыбочка эта никуда не делать, а то порой казалось, что от прежнего Сквало тут не осталось ничего.   
Но нет – лыбился он, как в старые недобрые времена. Это давало повод надеяться на лучшее.

\----

Меньше всего Занзас хотел, чтобы его видели на больничной койке. Особенно бывшие сторонники.  
Особенно если встреча будет происходит в присутствии Девятого.

Но, в общем-то, все оказалось не так уж плохо. Занзас обнаружил, что рад этим почти позабытым рожам.  
Они не так уж и изменились — в отличие от Сквало.  
Леви стал выше ростом и шире в плечах, но остался все таким же отморозком. А Луссурия — все тем же педиком. Ну, да, они и восемь лет назад были уже не сопляками. Маммон — тот и вовсе не менялся, аркобалено — он и есть аркобалено.  
Вот Бельфегор — тот вырос. Маммон теперь не таскался с ним за руку, а сидел у него на руках, и выглядело это донельзя забавно.

Занзас не сказал им ни слова, но на душе полегчало.

Сквало вошел последним, пропустив в дверях Йемицу. Вот это было странно: Сквало — и пропускать? Впрочем, этого Сквало Занзас вообще понимал плохо.  
И что гребаный япошка здесь забыл?  
Пришел посмотреть на конкурента?  
Сколько же власти тебе нужно, узкоглазая сволочь, сколько ты можешь сожрать и не подавиться?

— Кольца, — сказал Тимотео.  
Йемицу протянул было шкатулку Девятому, но Сквало буквально выдернул шкатулку из его рук. Выражение лица Йемицу Занзаса порадовало.  
Сквало присел рядом с кроватью и положил шкатулку Занзасу под руку. Все еще держит его за инвалида, отброс гребанный?  
Занзас сел с трудом, оттолкнул Сквало, пытавшегося помочь. Открыл шкатулку.  
Разделенные кольца. Папаша напоследок решил знатно вытереть об него ноги, что и говорить. Как же это было унизительно.  
Занзас долго бы еще сидел так, глядя на коробку. Но Сквало достал кольцо Неба и осторожно надел ему на палец. Будто невесте, вот умора. Да и рожа при этом у Сквало было серьезная до смешного.   
Настроение у Занзаса скакало, будто на батуте — верх-вниз. Ему начинало казаться, что еще немного, и он спалит тут все — просто потому, что не сможет сдержаться.

Занзас достал из шкатулки кольцо Урагана и бросил не глядя. Бельфегор не подвел. Реакция у него и в восемь лет была что надо, а с годами, похоже, только улучшилась.  
А ведь когда-то присутствие этого салажонка Занзаса лишь раздражало.  
Безумный полосатый свитер, диадемка и челка, закрывающая глаза. Если тогда, восемь лет назад, с мальчишкой бы не возился Маммон, Занзас точно бы пришиб засранца. Кому нужны малолетние бойцы, прости господи? Он и Супербию-то считал тогда салагой, а когда в ответ на высказывания по поводу возраста новобранцев тот начинал говорить: "да ладно, я в восемь лет уже..." — злило это просто неимоверно. Занзас не хотел знать, что делал Сквало в восемь лет. Не хотел осознавать, что это белобрысое недоразумение с культяпкой вместо руки намного опытнее, чем он сам.

Впрочем, они все его бесили. Команда Супербии Сквало: педик, чокнутый мальчишка и аркобалено. Неважно, что Луссурия был отличным бойцом, Бельфегор дал бы фору многим взрослым, а аркобалено вообще был очень ценным приобретением, Занзаса они все равно раздражали. Может быть, потому что они были не его командой.  
А вот Леви привел он сам. И Леви его раздражал больше, чем вся эта кодла Супербии вместе взятая. Дурной это был ход — притащить в Варию парня из района, где сам родился. Занзас был уверен, что Леви ничего о нем не знает, но вспоминать прошлое не хотелось. Нищету, полусумасшедшую мать, всю эту серость и безысходность. Нет уж.

Сейчас Леви смотрел на него, словно на воскресшее божество. А ведь Леви, пожалуй, на все для него готов.  
Когда-то Занзас думал так о Сквало. Но эти времена прошли.  
Кольцо Грозы он бросил и даже не посмотрел, поймал ли его Леви.  
За ним последовали кольца Солнца и Тумана. Туман поймал Бельфегор и вложил в протянутую ручку Маммона. Ну, и парочка.  
Остались Дождь и Облако.  
Сквало все так же сидел рядом, но не двигался. Мог бы и сам кольцо взять. Или особое приглашение требуется?  
Занзас глянул искоса на его замкнутое лицо. На какую руку придурку кольцо надевать? На железную?  
Почему-то вспомнились те давние издевки отца: "был бы Супербия девчонкой, мы бы вас уже обручили". Занзаса эти намеки тогда до белого каления доводили.  
Кольцо оказалось велико для худых пальцев Сквало.  
"Ну, вот и обручились. Надеюсь, папаша, ты доволен".  
— Облака у меня нет, — сказал Занзас отцу.  
— Я позабочусь об этом, — ответил Тимотео.  
Забрал последнее кольцо, оставив Занзасу пустую шкатулку.  
— Я так полагаю, ты сам объяснишь своим людям, что от них требуется?  
— Объясню, — сказал Занзас хмуро.


	3. Глава третья

Странно было снова оказаться в варийском особняке.  
Что-то здесь изменилось, что-то было по-прежнему. Жизнь не остановилась на эти восемь лет.  
Он был в аду, а жизнь не остановилась.

Тошно было даже думать об этом.

В кабинете, который он сам занимал меньше полугода, теперь сидел Сквало.  
То есть теперь-то он отсюда убрался.  
Занзас опустился в кресло. Ходить ему все так же было тяжело.  
Он ненавидел себя за это: за чертову слабость, за ноги, не способные его держать, за нервы, сдающие при каждом удобном случае. Лед иногда казался ему неплохой альтернативой. Там все было гораздо проще. 

\---

— Акула, ну, не будь занудой. Он помнит эти восемь лет или нет? Он изменился?  
— Заткнись, я тебе сказал.  
— Так не разговаривают с принцами, — сказал Бельфегор, потирая ушибленный затылок.  
Рука у Сквало всегда была тяжелая. Особенно левая.  
Сквало промолчал, но выражение лица у него было не самое приятное. Впрочем, приятностью он и не славился, скорее уж наоборот.  
— Хорошо, что босс вернулся, — сказал Бельфегор невинно. — Он уж получше, чем ты.  
Сквало снова не повелся. Угол рта только дернулся. Ну, и черт с ним.  
Бельфегор пожал плечами и отправился искать развлечений в другом месте. Про босса было интересно, даже очень, но у принца еще будет время удовлетворить любопытство: надо думать, Занзаса не на пять минут разморозили.  
А Сквало так нервничает по поводу босса, вот умора. Дали бы волю, пылинки бы сдувал с воскресшего приятеля. Выглядело это по-дурацки. Но Акула всегда был тем еще дураком.  
Итальяшки, что с них взять. А сицилийцы дурее итальянцев во сто крат.  
Уж посмотреть хотя бы на эти его волосы. Восемь лет над ними трясся, отрастил гриву до задницы. Кретин суеверный.  
А ведь сработало это его тупое суеверие. Босс-то вернулся. Казалось, что так навечно и останется изображать эскимо, а вдруг взял и вернулся.  
И выходит, теперь принц с боссом ровесники. Время, проведенное во льду, в возраст, наверное, не засчитывается.  
Бельфегор засмеялся шелестящим своим смехом и пошел дальше.

\---

— Босс...  
— Какого хрена тебе надо?  
— Босс, тебе не стоит доверять Сквало.  
— Ты мне советовать вздумал, мусор?  
Леви все-таки произнес то, что говорить вроде и не собирался:  
— Он предаст тебя, босс. Он уже не тот, что прежде.  
Леви не хотел вставать между ними.  
То есть — хотел, конечно, всегда хотел. Он никогда не понимал, что Занзас нашел в этом парне, почему так сошелся с ним. Казалось — из-за Варии, но Леви понимал, что нет.   
Леви вообще много что понимал, только не говорил об этом никогда.  
Настроить Занзаса против Сквало было все равно, что ударить в спину. Что бы там кто ни думал, а Занзас был к Сквало привязан, Леви был уверен в этом.  
— Что это?  
— Файлы с компьютера Оттавио. Видеофайлы.  
Занзас скривился, но ничего не сказал. Взял диск.

\---

Леви давно ушел.  
Диск все так же валялся на столе. Занзас не хотел даже смотреть, что там.   
Он и без того не верил Сквало. Ни ему, ни Леви, никому вообще не верил.   
Информация на диске могла быть такой же ложью, как и все остальное.   
Но он все-таки вставил диск в ноутбук и нажал на воспроизведение.

Сердце екнуло.   
В кадре появился Супербия — именно такой, каким Занзас его помнил. Угловатый самоуверенный подросток с растрепанными волосами. Лицо у него было разбито, и хромал он изрядно, но самоуверенность никуда не делась.  
Сквало.  
А приятно было на него смотреть. Хоть что-то да знакомое.   
И в то же время странно было на него смотреть. Занзас и в те годы воспринимал его как салагу — два года тогда казалось большой разницей в возрасте. А по сравнению с тем Сквало, которого ему подсунули теперь, тот Акуленыш был совсем ребенком.  
Занзас смотрел — и не верил. Неужели они все были тогда такими детьми?  
Мальчик на экране сел на кровать и стал расстегивать рубашку. Неловко, одной рукой. Протеза не было.  
В кадре появился Оттавио, пересек комнату, сел с Супербией рядом. Что-то сказал. Запись была без звука, Занзас только видел, как шевелятся их губы.   
Оттавио начал целовать мальчика. 

Занзас закрыл файл. Ему было брезгливо. Что этот уебок Леви ему притащил — коллекцию домашнего порно?

Потом все-таки открыл файл снова. И впрямь порно.

Голым он Сквало видел и раньше. В свое время таскал мальчишку в бордель, чтоб тот мог лишиться девственности. Убивать в свои неполные четырнадцать Сквало умел отлично, а вот с женщинами ему спать не доводилось, и Занзас решил это исправить.  
Хорошее было время. 

Странно сейчас об этом думать. Тогда Занзас с ума сходил от злости на отца, оказавшегося не отцом. А сейчас вспоминаешь — было ведь и еще что-то, кроме злости. Вот это белобрысое недоразумение, например. И совместные походы по борделям, и то, как он мальчишку учил разбираться в хорошем спиртном, и много еще чего было. 

Он смотрел на экран, не отрываясь.   
Это был — его Сквало, его Акуленок. Рыбка зубастая.  
Ничего общего с тем Сквало, что был теперь.  
Нет, внешнее сходство имелось, конечно, да только дело было не в сходстве. 

А пацана-то избили — и сильно. Жилистое тело было в ссадинах и кровоподтеках.   
Оттавио целовал его — плечи, шею. Будто не просто трахал, а чувства какие-то там были. Хотя какие чувства...  
Рожа у Сквало была упрямая.   
Занзас усмехнулся. Любил он все-таки этого мелкого придурка. Акуленыш чокнутый был напрочь и никогда не сдавался. Соскучился Занзас по нему.  
Только вот не было больше этого мальчишки. И невозможно было его вернуть.

Прошлое, мать его, не вернешь.

\---

Они сидели в гостиной, когда Занзас вдруг пинком открыл дверь.  
Особыми манерами никто из них не отличался, но босс и в этом любому мог дать фору. Боссу ведь и положено быть лучшим во всем.  
Луссурия вздрогнул, Бел захихикал, у Сквало лицо стало хищным, словно в бою.

Столько лет прошло с тех пор, как Занзас последний раз вот так открывал двери.

Алые глаза, встрепанные волосы, разноцветные перья и меховая безделушка. У Луссурии снова появился достойный конкурент по части эпатажа.  
Бельфегор хотел съязвить на этот счет, но промолчал. Босс не тот человек, который легко прощает подобные шутки. По крайней мере, раньше не был таковым.  
Раньше.  
Вот бред-то.

Казалось, будто особняк провалился в какую-то временную дыру, оправился в прошлое вместе со всем своим содержимым.  
Бельфегор украдкой проверил, не уменьшился ли он сам. Кому охота снова быть восьмилеткой.

— Чего расселись, мусор? Вперед. У нас есть работа.

Сквало взглянул на Занзаса, и взгляд его — настороженно-вопросительный, недоверчивый — насмешил Бельфегора. Будто не на своего обожаемого босса смотрит. Сцепятся сейчас, как пить дать сцепятся, босс и без того комок нервов, не знает, на ком зло сорвать. Даже воздух ощутимо нагрелся.

— Что пялишься, отброс? На острове Дьявола чрезвычайная ситуация. Твой дружок Оттавио облажался.   
— В чем дело?  
— Беспокоишься? Как это трогательно.  
— Занзас!  
— Босс, — сказал тот, явно еле сдерживаясь.  
— Что?  
— Я твой босс, а не школьный приятель.  
Сквало первым отвел глаза.  
— Извини. Босс. Инструкции будут?  
— А без инструкций ты не в состоянии решить, что делать? Разберетесь на месте. Шевелитесь, отбросы.  
— Кого-то из бойцов еще берем?  
— Нет, обойдетесь своими силами.

Бельфегору показалось, Сквало хотел еще о чем-то спросить, но осекся.  
Вот это было уже не смешно.  
Они и раньше цапались, они вообще мирно жить не могли, но сейчас все было совсем иначе. Босс смотрел на Сквало как на чужака. А тот лишь пожал плечами, глядя мимо Занзаса.

Это было не смешно.  
А Леви улыбался.

— Пошли, — пискнул Маммон, вспрыгивая Бельфегору на руки. — Бел, не стой столбом.  
И Бельфегор пошел. 

\---

Оттавио невольно отступил на шаг, увидев его.  
Занзас.  
Это казалось невероятным. Это и было невероятным.

Он совсем не изменился. И снова эти перья, и хвост, привязанный к волосам, и китель, наброшенный на плечи. Угрюмый взгляд и высокомерная улыбка.  
Вот так привет из прошлого.

Сквало все-таки сумел его освободить? Ничто иное и в голову не приходило.  
А дон Тимотео и его Хранители? Неужели мертвы? В полутьме Оттавио углядел кольцо на пальце Занзаса.  
Что ж, умение подстраиваться всегда было его главным достоинством. Оттавио опустился на одно колено, приветствуя нового Дона.  
— Давно не виделись, Дечимо, — сказал он, заставив вздрогнуть своих людей.  
Дечимо. Десятый.

Занзас схватил его за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову.  
— Ну, что? Докладывай о текущей ситуации.  
Этот засранец как всегда был в своем репертуаре. Нет, ну каков ублюдок, а?  
Оттавио улыбнулся слегка.  
— Конечно, сеньор. В настоящее время мы столкнулись с чрезвычайно сложной ситуацией. Это касается не только нас, но и всей Вонголы, а также союзных семей...  
Занзас выкручивал его волосы, будто вырвать хотел.  
— Прекрати нести бесполезный вздор, отброс. Ну?  
— Да, сеньор, — выдохнул Оттавио, от боли слезы на глаза наворачивались. — Примите мои извинения. Это произошло часа три назад. Особняк на острове Дьявола, в полутора километрах от этого берега, захватили неизвестные. Вооруженная группа. Там проводилась встреча для влиятельных членов союзных семей, присутствовали почти сто пятьдесят человек, и все они оказались в заложниках.  
Казалось, Занзас сейчас рассмеется.  
Жестокий это был бы смех и вполне в его духе.  
— Что ж, — сказал Занзас, — можно поблагодарить мое везение. Если бы меня не задержали дела, я мог бы тоже там оказаться.  
Оттавио отвел глаза. Он прекрасно знал, где Занзас провел последние восемь лет. И откуда не должен был выйти — ни сейчас, ни потом.  
— Террористы выставили свои требования. Мы должны заплатить им двадцать миллионов евро. Если денег не будет к рассвету, всех заложников...  
Занзас расхохотался.  
Он выпустил, наконец, волосы Оттавио и повернулся к нему спиной.  
— Вы смеетесь? — сказал Оттавио.  
— Я обеспечу безопасность заложников на острове. Я, Занзас, законный наследник семьи Вонгола.  
Оттавио смотрел на него. Занзас не назвал себя Десятым, он все так же называл себя лишь наследником семьи.  
Значит?  
Дон Тимотео еще жив?

\---

Маммон давно привык к этой безумной компании, но иногда они его начинали удивительно раздражать.

— Правильно ли оставлять все только на нас? — сказал Леви угрюмо.  
Остальные в лодке засмеялись. И смех этот был отнюдь не доброжелательным.  
Леви вскочил, качнув лодку.  
— Что, черт возьми, смешного?  
— Хэй, не так громко! — сказал Сквало. — Ты забыл, почему мы ползем в темноте? Если кто-то заметит нас, потому что ты не можешь говорить тише, весь план Занзаса пойдет к чертям.  
— Такое ничтожество, как ты, не имеет права звать его по имени, — отозвался Леви яростно.  
Казалось, они готовы были убить друг друга.  
Нет, ну что за идиоты? Ревнуют они что ли?   
Как дети.  
— Вы двое, вы можете угомониться хоть ненадолго? — раздраженно бросил Маммон. — Какой смысл спорить, речь же не о деньгах.  
— Заткнись, малявка.  
— Мы ждали этого восемь лет, ведь так? — сказал Маммон.  
Повисло молчание.  
— Впервые за долгое время мы снова вышли на сцену. Мы же не хотим подвести нашего босса?  
С детьми надо — как с детьми. Иначе не дойдет.  
— Конечно, нет! — сказал Леви поспешно.  
— Из-за чего именно ты беспокоишься? — сказал Маммон.  
— Я не беспокоюсь, — буркнул тот. — Я просто думаю о том, что нас всего пятеро.  
— Ты думаешь, у нас недостаточно сил?  
— На острове хватает людей. Чтобы не дать им уйти...  
— С чего мы должны позволить им уйти? Да мы просто убьем их всех, — Бельфегор засмеялся тихо.  
— О боссе будут судить по итогам этой заварушки, — сказал Маммон. — Мы должны показать себя.

\---

Оттавио смотрел на Занзаса.  
Когда-то того считали идеальным кандидатом на роль следующего босса.  
Когда-то.  
До тех пор, пока он не предпринял попытку силой захватить власть.  
Оттавио до сих пор не понимал, зачем Занзас так рискнул. Рано или поздно Занзас все равно получил бы Вонголу, так ради чего он тогда полез головой в петлю?  
И как он оказался на свободе теперь?  
Слишком много вопросов и так мало ответов. Оттавио не любил чего-то не знать.  
— Сеньор Занзас...  
Тот говорил по беспроводному передатчику.  
— Могу ли я спросить, что ваш разговор повлечет за собой? Вы ведь не собираетесь сами...  
— Заткнись.  
— Вы отдали приказ Сквало и остальным выдвигаться?  
Занзас молчал, но Оттавио видел, что угадал.  
— Вы уже виделись с ними? Я пока держал их в резерве, хотел сначала оценить обстановку...  
— Это ты защитил их тогда? — сказал Занзас неожиданно. — Сквало и его группу? Ты?

Оттавио не понимал, что кроется за этим вопросом. Какая теперь разница, кто и кого защитил? Прошло столько лет.  
Может, стоило сказать "да". Пусть Занзас чувствует себя хоть отчасти обязанным.  
Но Оттавио был уверен, что по большому счету Занзасу наплевать на своих сторонников, а один вопрос неминуемо повлек бы за собой второй: почему ты это сделал?  
Почему?

Он хотел Сквало с тех пор, как увидел — на фото, что показал ему Тир. Ехидный прищур серых глаз, ключицы в вырезе рубашки, белые вихры — все это было словно наваждение. Оттавио с первого взгляда понял, что ему не жить без этого мальчишки.   
Супербии тогда было лет двенадцать. Оттавио было восемнадцать, и он мучительно старался примириться с тем, что женщины его не привлекают. Влечение к ребенку он воспринял как очередную издевку судьбы.  
Только со временем он понял, что этот ребенок вполне способен дать фору многим взрослым по количеству и разнообразию сексуальных контактов. По указанию Тира он собирал информацию о Сквало и два года только о нем и думал.  
А потом Супербии предложили вступить в Варию. И юный дурачок поставил условие: в качестве платы за согласие он хотел поединка с Тиром. До того момента Оттавио никогда не думал, что однажды будет желать Тиру смерти.  
Пожелание сбылось.  
А мальчишку поставили на место босса Варии. Только вот долго это не продлилось, широким жестом Супербия отдал Варию Занзасу — будто игрушку.  
Не наигравшиеся дети — вот кто они были. Слишком рано они взялись за настоящие пистолеты вместо игрушечных, но от этого они не перестали быть детьми. Просто дети — жестокие, стремительные, уверенные в собственном бессмертии.

— Их и не надо было защищать, — сказал Оттавио. — Они ведь были совсем детьми. Бельфегору было только восемь, вы помните? С ними ничего бы не сделали.

Бельфегору было восемь, Сквало четырнадцать, Луссурии семнадцать. Это бы их не спасло. Они были достаточно взрослыми, чтобы зарабатывать убийствами, значит, и ответили бы за все сполна.  
Это Занзаса могли пощадить, а его сторонников — зачем? Они ничего не значили, они были просто бойцами, пушечным мясом. Из них из всех рассчитывать на прощение мог разве что аркобалено.

Оттавио и не собирался за них вступаться. Тут свою шкуру в целости бы сохранить.  
Но так вышло, что он это увидел: как насилуют Супербию. Вот уж когда инстинкт самосохранения у него выключился напрочь.  
Оттавио не то чтобы любил мальчишку, но он так долго хотел его, а теперь то, что он хотел, — это тело, жилистое, легкое, быстрое — грубо трахали, чтобы потом забить до смерти, кастрировать и в таком виде выбросить на улицу. Предателям хорошей смерти не видать.  
Не смог Оттавио просто отвернуться. Он вытащил Сквало, отстоял его перед Девятым. А остальных простили за компанию — нелепо было отыгрываться на них, раз уж отпустили одного из зачинщиков.

Оттавио и спустя восемь лет до мельчайших подробностей помнил, как мальчишку потом трясло. Оттавио отпаивал его водкой из тировских запасов, а сам не мог отвести глаз — от голых грязных коленок, от выступающих полукружий ребер над впалым животом, от всего, что он раньше только воображал себе, но никогда не видел. И не стремился увидеть, боялся сорваться.  
Супербия не плакал, да и странно было бы ждать от него слез. Но трясло его так, что у него зубы стучали об край стакана. Водка помогала не слишком.  
Зато в больницу он привез мальчишку совсем пьяным.

Потом Оттавио долго не мог это забыть, все вспоминал запах крови и спермы, горячее дыхание, цепкие пальцы Сквало, тяжесть его тела.  
Он никогда больше не видел Сквало таким беззащитным — и таким возбуждающим.  
Как Сквало был хорош в юности!  
Впрочем, он и сейчас хорош. И в бою, и в руководстве. И в постели.  
И все это теперь достанется Занзасу.  
Супербия, похоже, до сих пор любит этого засранца, раз уж нашел способ освободить его изо льда. А ведь столько лет прошло.

Занзас смотрел ему в глаза, и взгляд этот было нелегко выдержать. Что-что, а вызывать страх Занзас умел.  
— Это был ты, не так ли?  
Оттавио поправил очки и улыбнулся. Он тоже был в этих играх не новичком.  
— В этом и заключается моя работа, — сказал он. — Я заместитель босса Варии.

\---

— Удивительно, — сказал Базиль. — Я слышал о нем столько плохого. Но разрегулировать такой сложный конфликт такими малыми силами...  
— У Занзаса всегда были таланты стратега, — отозвался Йемицу неохотно. — Восемь лет назад они сумели вшестером захватить резиденцию Вонголы.  
— Значит, все, что случилось на острове Дьявола, произошло из-за Оттавио?  
— Да.  
— Вария совсем распоясалась.  
— Именно Вария и решила эту проблему.  
— Занзас решил, — сказал Базиль. — Без него все могло быть совсем иначе, разве не так, мастер?  
— Ты прав. Тут все сложно, все-таки Оттавио один из командиров Варии. Если бы не Занзас, варийцы могли бы и не пойти против Оттавио. Как оказалось, он занимался контрабандой оружия, его подчиненные или Сквало могли знать об этом и покрывать его. Хотя бизнес во вред семье...  
— Странно, если они не знали.  
— О том и речь, — сказал Йемицу. — О том и речь.  
— Выходит, это из-за его бизнеса?  
— Да, — сказал Йемицу. — Военные, с которыми он вел дела, попались на продаже оружия, и Оттавио не стал им помогать выпутываться. Они, естественно, решили отомстить и взяли заложников.  
— Занзас очень силен, если смог выстоять против Гола Моски. Жаль, что образец был уничтожен. Им ведь управлял Оттавио?  
— Да, он мертв. Что касается образца — семья получила другие Гола Моски, более совершенной конструкции.

Занзас слишком силен, это было правдой. Йемицу страшно было думать о том, что Тсуне придется столкнуться с Занзасом в бою.  
Происшествие на острове Дьявола показало, что Занзас не намерен беспрекословно подчиняться. Он явно намеревался играть в свою игру, он завоевывал позиции — и в Вонголе, и в союзных семьях.  
Он что-то задумал, это было очевидно. Занзас Вонгола снова что-то задумал.

— Базиль.  
— Да, мастер?  
— О нашем разговоре лучше никому не знать. О Гола Моске тоже.  
— Конечно, мастер.  
— Нашим сотрудникам в том числе.  
Базиль внимательно взглянул на Йемицу.  
— Хорошо, мастер.  
— И у меня к тебе есть еще одно дело.


	4. Глава четвертая

Смерть Оттавио оказалось для Сквало неприятной неожиданностью. Он до последнего был уверен, что этот хитрец выпутается.  
Теперь Сквало было сильно не по себе.

О делах Оттавио он знал давно. Не с самого начала, в четырнадцать ему умишка не хватало разобраться во всем. Но последние лет пять он знал.  
И ему было все равно.  
Смешно было бы ждать от него преданности Вонголе. Хранить ее интересы имело бы смысл только ради Занзаса, а Сквало давно разуверился в том, что сумеет когда-нибудь вернуть того к жизни.

И теперь вот выяснилось, что кое-чего он об Оттавио не знал.  
Сквало угрюмо смотрел на экран, на себя самого восьмилетней давности. Неприятно это — видеть, каким беззащитным сопляком ты был когда-то.  
То, что Оттавио записал, как они трахаются, не слишком удивляло. Сквало не забыл, как это было в первый раз: Оттавио аж трясло от перевозбуждения. Сквало это тогда позабавило. На отсутствие партнеров Сквало никогда не жаловался, но ему не приходило в голову, что его можно так сильно хотеть. В бою он был хорош и всегда знал это, но внешность свою он считал довольно невзрачной. Было бы чего хотеть, а то бесцветный, как моль, и тощий к тому же.  
Занзас — вот кто был красив. По крайней мере, Сквало всегда так казалось.

Сейчас Занзас чуть ли ни мордой тыкал его в этот экран, и Сквало как никогда был близок к тому, что подпортить Занзасу его красивую внешность.

— Что это, на хрен, такое? Ну?!  
— А на что похоже? Или ты никогда не видел, как люди трахаются?  
— Как он тебя заставил?  
— Никто меня не заставлял. Да иди ты вообще... — Кого ты послал, отброс?  
Занзас перехватил Сквало за руку, вывернул руку ему за спину.  
— Кого ты послал?  
— Отвали!  
От захвата Сквало освободился легко.  
Он и не думал, что способен настолько злиться — на Занзаса.  
— Не твое дело, с кем я сплю, придурок.  
— Кого ты придурком назвал?  
— Занзас, отстань.  
Занзас догнал его, схватил за волосы и от души приложил лбом об косяк.  
— Ты охуел вконец?! — заорал Сквало.  
— Какого хрена ты дал себя трахать?  
— Да мне наплевать было просто, — сказал Сквало, вдруг успокоившись.  
— Что?  
— То! Что у тебя за проблема с этим?  
— Какого хрена ты ему позволил?  
— Мне было все равно. Ты не поймешь.   
— Я, значит, такой непонятливый?  
— Иди на хрен.  
Сквало вырвался и пошел прочь.

Правда, ушел он недалеко. Остановился на повороте и со всей дури заехал кулаком в стену. Левым, стальным, но все равно было глупо.  
Но именно сейчас ему было наплевать на все.  
Оттавио. Придурок.  
О том, что этот парень фактически спас ему жизнь, Сквало никогда не забывал. Хоть и не распространялся особо об этом. Расскажи это, пришлось бы рассказывать обо всем остальном. Не то чтобы его это волновало, но не хватало еще обсуждать подобную хрень. Достаточно было и того, что он умудрился как-то по пьяни проболтаться об этом Каваллоне. Дино слишком уж явно его потом жалел.

\---

Почти год назад Дино Каваллоне откликнулся на просьбу Реборна и приехал в Японию, чтобы помочь в обучении наследника Вонголы. С тех пор Дино наведывался сюда регулярно.   
В первый свой приезд он не знал, чего ждать. С одним наследником Вонголы он уже был знаком когда-то, и это было не самое приятное в его жизни знакомство.  
Но сын Савады оказался совсем другим.

Тсунаеши Савада был похож на самого Дино в детстве. У мальчика точно также душа не лежала к насилию, и точно так же он был неуклюж и застенчив. Наблюдая, как Тсуна пытается нащупать свой путь в мире, Дино сочувствовал ему от души.  
Дино казалось, будто он внезапно обрел младшего братишку. И он готов был помочь Тсуне всем, чем сможет.

Известие о том, что состояние здоровья Тимотео Вонголы сильно ухудшилось, не то чтобы стало большой неожиданностью, но все-таки застало их врасплох. Если Девятый Вонгола умрет до того, как Тсуну признают официальным претендентом на наследование, Десятым станет Занзас. И вряд ли кто-то среди союзных семей оспорит его право. Разобравшись с тем конфликтом на острове Дьявола, Занзас вернул себе симпатии большинства: в конце концов, кто в юности не грешил нетерпением и склонностью решать все силой? В шестнадцать лет многие совершают ошибки, не так ли?

Дино летел на Сицилию со смешанными чувствами. Где Занзас, там и Вария. А где Вария... Впрочем, цепочку можно было и подсократить. От Занзаса до Сквало не один даже шаг — куда меньше.

К Супербии Сквало Дино всегда испытывал нечто сродни влюбленности. В школьные времена его тянуло к Сквало как магнитом. Когда ты мягок и робок, а все ждут от тебя силы и решительности, эти самые недостижимые "сила и решительность" превращаются практически в фетиш. Сквало казался ему тогда олицетворением всего, чего самому Дино природа и Господь недодали. Сквало был не человеческим существом, а сгустком энергии и решимости. Казалось, для него в мире нет никаких преград.  
Чего только не вообразит себе восторженный мальчишка, липнущий к более сильному приятелю.

Прислонившись головой к краю иллюминатора, Дино улыбался сам себе.  
Сквало всегда был сумасшедшим. Чего стоил тот его побег, когда он год, почти целый год пропадал неизвестно где, а потом выяснилось, что он мотался по разным странам, выискивая себе противников. "Совершенствуя свой стиль". Сколько им было лет тогда? Двенадцать? Тринадцать?  
А потом был поединок с Тиром и Вария. Или сначала был Занзас?  
Дино не помнил точно. Помнил только, что практически ревновал Сквало к Занзасу.  
А потом была "Колыбель".  
И Занзас исчез, а Сквало изменился. Будто что-то погасло в нем.  
Но тогда они почти не виделись, и Дино списывал состояние приятеля на то, что на него свалилось слишком много обязанностей и ответственности сразу.

Давно это было, а кажется: руку протяни, и вот оно — прошлое.

Это Сквало подтолкнул его к тому, чтобы использовать свои сильные стороны. Выслушал очередные сетования на жестокие методы Реборна и вдруг заявил:  
— Твоя проблема в бою вовсе не в неуклюжести. Это ерунда. Когда тебе по-настоящему будет нужно, ты будешь собран. Твоя проблема в том, что все это тебе неинтересно.  
— И что мне делать?  
— Ничего. Ты не станешь хорошим бойцом, пока не станешь хорош в чем-то еще.  
— Ты вещаешь как Йода. Давай покрасим тебя в зеленый? У меня как раз тут маркер.  
— Отвали. На хрена тебе быть бойцом? Бойцов ты наймешь.  
— На какие шиши? — сказал Дино мрачно. — Ты Каваллоне с Вонголой не сравнивай.  
— Ну, так позаботься о финансах.  
Для Сквало это было рядовой перепалкой. Он отвесил Дино подзатыльник и слинял на тренировку.  
А Дино в тот день даже уснуть не мог. Для него это было словно откровение.  
Он никогда не хотел наследовать дело своей семьи. Больше всего он сожалел о том, что у него не было братьев. В дурацких мечтах он воображал себя управляющим какой-нибудь компании, офисным работником или брокером на бирже.  
Но чем отличался от этого семейный бизнес? Мафиозные семьи — все равно что корпорации. Они тоже делают деньги.  
Все вдруг изменилось. Все то, что годами ставило его в тупик, вдруг превратилось в нечто понятное и доступное. "Ты должен быть сильным, чтобы люди шли за собой". Он не представлял, как стать сильным. Но вот изучить психологию управления он мог, это вовсе не было чем-то недостижимым.

Дино смотрел в иллюминатор — на облака внизу. Теперь ему было двадцать два, и он вывел свою семью из финансовой ямы, и сумел завоевать уважение остальных семей. И в бою он тоже был неплох.  
Никто не знал о том, что каждый раз, набираясь решимости сделать что-то, он вспоминал мальчишку, в двенадцать лет объехавшего несколько стран без всякой помощи и поддержки, опираясь лишь на себя и силу своего меча.

Они редко теперь виделись.  
У каждого из них была своя жизнь.  
Но ничего между ними не изменилось. Он все так же был для Сквало надоедливым приятелем, а Сквало для него — предметом тайного восхищения.  
Нелепость, конечно. Невозможно было даже рассказать кому-то об этом.

Только ради Сквало он поддерживал Вонголу. Нет, конечно, для этой поддержки было множество причин, и финансовых, и политических. Но не работай его друг на эту семью, можно было и потеснить Вонголу в каких-то вопросах. Дино этого не делал. Дино всегда помнил о Сквало.

Сейчас же он вдруг осознал, что невольно оказался со Сквало по разные стороны баррикад.  
Если Тимотео Вонгола скончается в ближайшие дни...  
Союзные семьи признают за Занзасом право на Вонголу, но признает ли это право сама Вонгола? И что будет с другим претендентом и его друзьями?  
Дино знал, что должен защитить подростков. Неважно, что решит Вонгола, дети не должны пострадать. Но сама мысль о том, что ему придется противостоять Варии, Дино не слишком была приятна.

Дино вышел из самолета, и теплый влажный воздух ударил в лицо. Сентябрь в Намимори совсем не то, что сентябрь в Палермо. Дино улыбнулся. Что ж, недолгая передышка, которую предоставил ему перелет, была окончена. Пора было действовать.  
К худу или к добру, но с годами он научился ценить этот момент, когда схватка вот-вот должна начаться.  
И в этом тоже можно было винить Сквало.

\---

Дверь Сквало не запирал. Занзас толкнул ее ногой и вошел.  
Одна комната, за ней вторая. Он ударил по выключателю и полюбовался на сонную рожу Сквало.  
— Ну, и какого хрена? — сказал тот недовольно.  
Занзас молча плюхнулся на кровать и сунул Сквало стакан. Плеснул виски себе и ему.  
Сквало глянул на стакан — будто хотел многое этому стакану сказать. Погрел в руках, потом выпил залпом.  
На Занзаса он не смотрел.  
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Долго это продолжалось?  
— Да пошел ты, — сказал Сквало без особых эмоций.  
— Долго, ну? Год, два? Сколько?  
— Долго.  
— Тебе так нравилось ему задницу подставлять? Может, я зря его грохнул?  
— Слушай, отвали, а?  
Занзас налил снова, и ему, и себе.   
— Ну, давай, расскажи мне еще, что ты гомик и тащишься от того, что тебя трахают в жопу.  
Занзас был уже всерьез пьян. Слишком восприимчив стал к спиртному. Вот уж где засада-то. До заморозки он мог много выпить, не пьянея, а сейчас...  
— А ты не знал? — сказал Сквало.  
— Чего не знал?  
— Мне плевать, кого трахать. Парни, девки — без разницы.  
Это была новость.  
И еще какая.  
Занзас не отказался бы ее запить, но бутылка уже опустела.  
— Кого трахать — это я понимаю, — сказал он угрюмо. — Но с каких пор тебе плевать на то, кто тебя имеет?  
— Да меня Вонгола поимела во всех позах и во всех смыслах. После этого мне было плевать на все.  
— И теперь ты хочешь отыграться?  
Сквало глянул на него неожиданно остро.  
— А ты не хочешь?  
Занзас молчал. Единственное, чего он по-настоящему хотел, это чтоб ему дали время прийти в себя. Но времени для этого ему все равно никто бы не дал, а говорить такое... Да кто ж о таких вещах вслух говорит?  
— У тебя есть виски?  
— По-моему, тебе уже хватит, — сказал Сквало.  
— Ты мне указывать будешь? Принеси выпить.  
— Ладно, — сказал Сквало миролюбиво.  
Слез с кровати и ушел в соседнюю комнату.  
Занзас лег на нагретое место и закрыл глаза. Поспать бы.  
Слишком уж все навалилось.   
И этот чертов придурок, который позволил сделать из себя мальчика для ебли... Нравится ему это, как же. Гордость не дает сознаться, что заставили, фактически изнасиловали.  
Гордость, упертость, тупой гонор. Супербия Сквало как он есть.

Занзас уже спал, когда Сквало вернулся.

Проснувшись, Занзас долго не мог понять, где он, и почему он не один.  
Было тихо и темно. Под головой вместо подушки было чье-то костлявое плечо, а поперек туловища устроилась тяжелая рука. Рука была теплая, только вот пальцы у нее были холодные, неживые.  
Адски болела голова.  
Занзас углядел на прикроватной тумбочке бутылку. Свинтил крышку и глотнул прямо из горла. Вкус был мерзкий. Как он пил эту дрянь раньше, он не понимал, но упорно делал вид, что ничего не изменилось. Он все тот же. Никакой слабости, никакой усталости, никаких страхов.  
Ладно, вкус дрянь, но расслабиться помогает, и то ладно. И головная боль понемногу отступала.  
Он снова лег, и Сквало, вздохнув, прижался потеснее.  
Занзас вспомнил о вчерашних откровениях. Что, если этот придурок и впрямь гомик?  
Но с тех пор, как его разморозили, Занзас, кажется, впервые спал нормально — без кошмаров, без этого опустошающего чувства, будто он снова вернулся в лед. Если для этого нужен гомик под боком, то плевать, пусть будет.

Да чушь это все. Никакой он не гомик, болтает просто много. Точь-в-точь как в старые времена.

— Спи, — сказал Сквало сонно. — Рано еще.  
— Протез свой с меня убери.  
— Извини.  
Когда он убрал руку, стало холоднее. Занзас хотел со зла ввернуть что-то про пидорасов, но почему-то промолчал.  
Небо за окном уже ощутимо посветлело.   
Занзас лежал и бесился неизвестно из-за чего. Будто ревновал.  
Чушь, какая же несусветная чушь.

\---

Воспоминания...  
Наверное, все дело в возрасте. Раньше Тимотео не был так сентиментален.

Тимотео не сказать чтобы воспитывал Занзаса. Они вообще мало бывали вместе. В конце концов, дел у Тимотео хватало, а мальчик попал к нему уже достаточно взрослым для того, чтобы не нуждаться в няньках.  
Да и Занзас был не слишком общительным ребенком.

Все эти годы, пока Занзас "отсутствовал", Тимотео не особо и думал о нем. А сейчас почему-то нахлынуло...  
Занзас не был разговорчивым, но зато он любил слушать. Он часто сидел в углу кабинета, пока они решали текущие вопросы. Тимотео ему не запрещал. Чем больше мальчик интересуется делами Вонголы, тем лучше.  
Тимотео вспоминал, как Занзас забирался с ногами в старое кресло, вспоминал сосредоточенное лицо мальчика и хмурый взгляд красноватых глаз. Когда уходили Хранители и Йемицу, Занзас порой задавал вопросы. Впрочем, это случалось нечасто. Занзас с детства отличался болезненным самолюбием и старался не показывать, что чего-то не знает.

Воспоминания. Нелепая сентиментальность. Занзас ведь словно волк, рискнешь пожалеть — руку отхватит по локоть. Нельзя показывать ему свою слабость.  
Но когда-то отношения у них были неплохие. Может, и не слишком близкие, но без конфликтов.  
Норов свой мальчик всегда показывал, конечно, но это больше был повод для одобрения, чем для тревог. Занзас был именно таким, каким нужно. Или скорее казался.  
За самоуверенностью и непрошибаемостью много чего скрывалось, только слишком поздно Тимотео обнаружил этот факт.  
Ранимым Занзас оказался, вот что. Неуверенным в себе, ранимым, одиноким мальчишкой, который до смерти боялся сознаться, что нуждается в чьей-то любви и поддержке. Неудивительно это было, в общем-то: после того, как родная мать сбыла его с рук, словно кутенка, мальчик мог разувериться в людях. И этим сам себя наказал.  
Никому ведь нет дела до того, что у человека внутри. Важно только то, что он показывает окружающим.

Тимотео стоял у открытого окна.  
Ветреный выдался день. Весь сад — деревья, кусты, каждый лист и каждая ветка — все сгибалось на ветру, качаясь туда и сюда. Тимотео смотрел. Природа его всегда успокаивала.  
Небо было голубое, бледное, словно затянутое дымкой. Висели в вышине неподвижные облака-тени. Ветер был только внизу.  
Как склонялись деревья! Ветер такой, что они сгибались едва ли не до земли.  
В этом вся суть, не так ли? Склониться, чтобы потом выпрямиться. Это зачастую куда более успешная стратегия, чем стоять, не сгибаясь, и сломаться в конце концов.  
Тсуна может этому научиться. Или нет — он уже это умеет. Характер у него не менее сильный, чем у Занзаса, просто сила его заключается в другом.  
Сила Тсуны — в умении распрямиться после неудачи. Это не каждому дано. Многих неудачи ломают.  
Тсуна будет хорошим боссом, хоть сейчас этого и не скажешь.  
Тимотео улыбнулся.

Дверь распахнулась.  
— Ты за мной посылал? Какого хрена тебе надо?  
— Присядь, — сказал Тимотео, не оборачиваясь.  
Голос у Занзаса был теперь глуховатым, надтреснутым, и это изрядно резало слух.  
— Нам надо поговорить.  
— Давай быстрее. Меня тошнит от тебя.  
— Сядь и помолчи, — сказал Тимотео.  
Наконец, он взглянул на сына. Лицо Занзаса было темным, шрамы, обычно почти незаметные, ярко выделялись на смуглой коже.  
— Сядь, — повторил Тимотео. — Разговор будет долгим.  
Занзасу еще тяжело было подолгу стоять, и Тимотео об этом знал. Как и о том, что парень скорее доведет себя до обморока, чем покажет свою слабость.

\---

Поставить мягкого человека во главе мафиозной семьи означает не желать добра ни семье, ни этому человеку. Даже если он будет справляться со всеми делами, будет ли он счастлив, вечно переступая через себя, живя жизнью, которая совсем ему не подходит?  
Дино не мог не думать об этом.  
Глядя на младшего Саваду, Дино будто возвращался в детство, в то время, когда он не верил в себя и не знал, что делать со своей жизнью. Он очень сочувствовал Тсуне.

Но чем ближе они подъезжали, тем меньше Дино о нем думал.  
В особняке Вонголы Дино бывал нечасто. Это место всегда напоминало ему о Сквало и о том, что с ним произошло когда-то. С тех пор, как Сквало ему рассказал, Дино всегда было не по себе здесь.  
За внешней благостностью Вонголы ему чудилась излишняя жесткость. Все они были жестоки, этого не избежать, но мучительство обычно никто не одобрял.  
Впрочем, все это было дело прошлое.

Дино взбежал по мраморным ступеням. Ромарио следовал за ним.  
Дверь открыл дворецкий, которого Дино до этого не видел.  
— Сеньор Каваллоне?  
— Я хочу видеть дона Тимотео.  
— Я узнаю, примет ли он вас. Пройдите пока в музыкальную гостиную, сеньор Каваллоне.

\---

— Он удивится, если ты его не примешь.  
— Ты даешь мне советы? — сказал Тимотео, улыбнувшись.  
Лицо Занзаса было жестким. Злым. Обычно он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, но это выражение лица, появляющееся все чаще, изрядно добавляло ему возраста.  
Все-таки мальчик повзрослел. И что это было за взросление, господи, господи. Наедине с собой — в темноте, в тишине. Чудо еще, что он не сошел с ума.  
Впрочем, что толку от угрызений совести. Ничего уже не изменишь.  
— Сейчас нет смысла тратить время на Каваллоне, ты и сам это прекрасно понимаешь. Гола Моска готов?  
— Нет еще. Сначала Сквало его испытает.  
— Почему именно он?  
— Тебе-то какое дело?  
— Но ведь именно мне предстоит сидеть в этой машине.  
— С Оттавио ничего не случилось, и с тобой не случится, — сказал Занзас почти равнодушно.  
Тимотео улыбнулся.  
— Насколько я понимаю, с Оттавио как раз кое-что случилось. Ты поджарил его внутри этой машины.  
— Он пытался меня убить.  
— А еще он спал со Сквало. Тебе ведь об этом донесли, не так ли?  
— Это здесь причем? — сказал Занзас хмуро.  
Тимотео усмехнулся слабо. Отошел к окну.  
— Если ты знал, то почему это терпел?  
— Знал о чем? — сказал Тимотео, не оборачиваясь.  
— О том, что он гомик.  
— Мадонна, а для тебя это было новостью? Как ты все-таки наивен.  
— Заткнись.

Тимотео смотрел в окно.  
Так, значит, Занзас ничего не знал? А ведь всегда казалось, что Сквало влюблен в него. Неужели так и не решился признаться?  
Бедные дети, сколько они всего упустили. 

К геям в мафии относились с большим предубеждением, но самому Тимотео все это было безразлично.   
Любая привязанность, к парню или девушке, пошла бы Занзасу на пользу. Он слишком эгоцентричен, вот в чем беда. А в себе самом ему ни радости, ни спокойствия не найти.  
Впрочем, к Сквало он все-таки привязан.

— Ты спрашиваешь, почему я терплю Сквало, но не спрашиваешь, почему я терплю Луссурию.  
— Луссурия — никто, — сказал Занзас.  
— Оттавио и Сквало не демонстрировали свои наклонности открыто.  
— Но ты знал.  
— И ты должен знать, с кем имеешь дело.  
— Хватит меня поучать, — буркнул Занзас.

В дверь постучали.  
— Да! — сказал Тимотео.  
Вошел Койот Нуга.  
— Каваллоне и его люди ушли. Орегано перехватила их в саду.  
— Значит, Йемицу хочет задействовать и его тоже, — сказал Тимотео. — Ну, что ж.  
— Вы против?  
— Нет, — сказал Тимотео. — Это дело Йемицу.   
— Так он не в курсе? — вдруг сказал Занзас, не обращая никакого внимания на Койота. — Савада не в курсе? А я-то думал, это...  
Он замолчал. Тимотео с легкой улыбкой смотрел на него.  
Тимотео сомневался в наличии у сына гиперинтуиции. Бог весть откуда у него Пламя, но гиперинтуиция — это качество исключительно Вонголы, у Занзаса его быть не могло. Но и дураком мальчик не был.  
— Ты ему не веришь, — сказал Занзас.  
— Отчего же, верю. Но не всегда и не во всем. Ни один человек не стоит безоглядного доверия.  
Раньше бы Занзас возразил. Усмехнулся бы высокомерно: если рядом с тобой нет преданных людей, то это твои проблемы, папаша. А сейчас мальчик молчал. Что-то у них со Сквало не заладилось.  
Впрочем, это, наверное, нелегко — столкнуться вместо подростка со взрослым мужчиной. Меньше месяца прошло, Занзас вряд ли успел к этому привыкнуть.   
— Не боишься, что он все поймет? У него-то гиперинтуиция есть.  
Будто мысли читает. И все-таки он не Вонгола.  
— Я не действую ему во вред, — сказал Тимотео. — Пойдем, Занзас, пора представить твоим людям Хранителя Облака.

\---

Сквало раньше казалось, что с возвращением Занзаса все будет по-прежнему.  
Ему казалось...  
Побыл уже дураком, хватит.   
По-прежнему уже не будет ничего.  
Он прошел слишком долгий путь от четырнадцатилетнего сопляка, которым был тогда. А Занзас...

Сквало чувствовал себя обманутым. Жизнь его наебала в том единственном, чего он хотел больше всего: вернуть друга.  
Не было больше у него друга.  
Занзас был ему чужим.

Он не собирался подводить Занзаса, нет. Единственное, чего он хотел, это вытащить Занзаса из этой истории. Он хотел, чтобы Занзас остался в живых.

В конце концов, он мог сыграть и по-своему.  
Пока Занзас шел на поводу у отца, Сквало мог переиграть Вонголу — или хотя бы попробовать.   
Его люди следили за Йемицу.  
Члены ЦЕДЕФ встретились ночью в порту, и Йемицу что-то передал одному из своих подчиненных, мальчишке четырнадцати лет.  
Базиль его, кажется, звали. Да, Базиль.  
Подростки одни из самых лучших исполнителей, это Сквало знал по себе. Они незаметны, их никто не принимает всерьез.  
Сквало сорвался сам проследить за мальчишкой.


	5. Глава пятая

— Куда он уехал? Куда?!  
Луссурия увернулся от выстрела.  
— Босс!  
Занзас, похоже, и не собирался опускать пистолет. Луссурия под грохот выстрелов поспешно ретировался за дверь.  
Черт!  
Занзас и в юности, бывало, выходил из себя, но это уже слишком. Да он же как сумасшедший себя ведет.

Ску должен был сам с ним поговорить.  
Что происходит между этими двумя? Какого черта Сквало скрытничает?

Где-то в глубине души, под слоем циничности и жестокости, Луссурия был романтиком. О том, что ради Занзаса Сквало готов любого зубами рвать, знали все, но считать их парой приходило в голову далеко не каждому. О своей бисексуальности Сквало не слишком-то распространялся. Но Луссурия об этом знал. В Варию он когда-то пришел вслед за беловолосым мальчиком, с которым они пару раз весело провели время. И за прошедшие годы Луссурия впечатлился тем, что Сквало так и не забыл потерянного босса, что он продолжал искать способ освободить Занзаса, продолжал ждать. И не стригся. Уж какой он там обет дал, Луссурия был не в курсе, но обет этот явно был связан с возвращением Занзаса. И — черт! — это было просто красиво.  
В мире, где все предают друг друга направо и налево, а любовью называют банальный перепих, такое встретишь нечасто. И Луссурии очень хотелось, чтобы у этих двоих наконец-то все было хорошо.  
Только вот хорошо не было.  
Казалось, с каждым днем они становятся все дальше друг от друга.

В Варии мало кто был этому рад. К Сквало они привыкли, а Занзаса почти забыли, да и вел он себя теперь странно. Если б эти двое были заодно — дело другое, но сейчас они тянули одеяло в разные стороны, и варийцы не слишком понимали, кому подчиняться.  
И как-то так выходило, что подчинялись все-таки Сквало. Оставалось только надеяться, что Занзас этого не понимает.  
Хотя, может, поэтому он так и взбешен, что понимает.  
Иначе с чего бы ему так беситься? Ведь Ску для него же старается.

Луссурия вышел на балкон. Облокотился на поручни, посмотрел на деревья внизу.

Вряд ли Занзас понимает, что они пережили за время его отсутствия. Или насколько долгим было их ожидание.  
Чем для Занзаса были эти восемь лет — мгновением, словно под наркозом? Наверное, Колыбель для него случилась только вчера. 

Ветер шелестел листвой.  
Луссурия думал о прошлом.

\---

Занзас тяжело дышал. Он разрядил обойму и отшвырнул пистолет.

Из-за смерти Луссурии он бы переживать не стал, Луссурия ему никогда особо не нравился.  
Но вот из-за предательства...

Так вот что тебе нужно, Сквало.  
Скотина.  
Победа тебе нужна, победа любой ценой.  
Плевать, что я остался в заложниках.

Занзас не знал, что будет делать, если его захотят заморозить снова. Противопоставить приемному отцу он не мог ничего.  
Вот блядство.  
И что теперь?  
Что, мать вашу, теперь?  
У него был план, но сейчас его план летел к чертям.  
И все из-за этого ублюдка Супербии.

Занзас чувствовал себя преданным. Все-таки ему казалось, что его жизнь хоть что-то да значит для бывших сторонников. А вот ни хрена она не значила. Им было наплевать.  
Хотелось избавиться от этих мудаков, от них от всех. От Супербии в первую очередь.  
Занзас надеялся, что этому выблядку хватит ума не возвращаться. Потому что оставлять его в живых Занзас не собирался.

Тихо было в особняке.  
Занзас пнул стул, на котором еще недавно сидел Луссурия, и пошел прочь из кабинета. Выпить хотелось так, что он был готов убить за глоток виски. Впрочем, Занзас сейчас и просто так кого-нибудь бы убил с удовольствием.

Когда же ты, наконец, поймешь, что нельзя верить людям, нельзя на них полагаться, нельзя, нельзя. Они просто мусор, они предадут рано или поздно.  
Они просто мусор.  
А Сквало — сдохнет.

\---

В их компании Луссурия был самым старшим. Сейчас это, может, и не имело особого значения, а тогда, после Колыбели, когда они остались без Занзаса... В то время он чувствовал себя юной мамочкой, на которую внезапно свалились уже не маленькие и слишком бешеные дети. Вооруженные к тому же. Оттавио было плевать на стычки Леви и Сквало, а, может, он и не знал о их ссорах, но кому-то ведь приходилось их разнимать.  
Леви было пятнадцать, Сквало четырнадцать. Обычно спокойный, Леви ненавидел Сквало за то, что тот не уберег Занзаса. Сквало, казалось, тоже сам себя ненавидел, а оттого готов был уебать все живое в радиусе мили. Как они не поубивали друг друга в первые месяцы после Колыбели, до сих пор оставалось для Луссурии загадкой.  
Ладно, хоть Бельфегор не участвовал в этом карнавале безумия. У Бельфегора, к счастью, был Маммон — живая игрушка и нянька в одном флаконе.

Тяжелое было время, что и говорить.

После Колыбели Сквало пробыл в больнице не так уж и долго, но они почему-то успели увериться в том, что больше его не увидят.  
Наконец, Оттавио привез его в особняк.  
Супербия с трудом вылез из машины. Он был в пижамных штанах и великоватой для него футболке, в нелепых шлепанцах. Похудевший, в дурацкой одежде, выглядел он жалко.  
Леви первым выскочил ему навстречу. Подбежал и сходу отвесил правой в челюсть. Сквало, что странно, не уклонился и не блокировал удар. Только отступил на шаг — и свалился.  
Начал было подниматься, но Леви ударил его снова. После этого Сквало уже не двигался. Леви бил его по лицу, повторяя, словно заведенный:  
— Почему ты жив? Почему ты жив? Почему?..  
Луссурия с трудом его оттащил.  
Сквало лежал, даже не пытаясь встать.  
Подошел Оттавио и поднял его на руки, унес в особняк.  
Бельфегор подобрал шлепанец, свалившийся с ноги Сквало, и побежал следом.

Сквало в тот день не выходил из комнаты. Луссурия зашел к нему ближе к ночи. Сел на край кровати.  
Сквало смотрел мимо него.  
— Ску...  
— Отвали, — сказал тот хрипло.  
— Ску, ты как?  
— Лучше не бывает.  
— Леви не хотел, он...  
— Мне плевать.  
— Ску...  
— Мне плевать. Не он первый, понятно? Проваливай.  
"Не он первый". На самолюбии Сквало живого места, наверное, не осталось.  
Луссурия не знал, что сказать.  
— Хочешь выпить?  
Сквало облизал разбитые губы. Кивнул.  
Луссурия притащил бутылку виски. Он не знал, станет ли Сквало от этого легче. Привычки заливать свои проблемы раньше за Сквало не водилось.  
Опьянел тот быстро.  
Лег на бок, подтянул колени к груди.  
— Все будет хорошо, — сказал Луссурия, даже понимая, что звучит это нелепо, — все образуется.  
— Я знаю, — сказал Сквало. — Я вас всех положу, если понадобиться, но я его вытащу. Я просто устал, Лу. Ты иди.  
— Хочешь, я останусь?  
— Попользоваться решил?  
Луссурия сначала даже не понял. Потом едва подавил желание тоже как следует врезать этому идиоту.  
— Ты свихнулся?  
— А что? — язык у того заплетался. — Я нынче пользуюсь успехом.  
— Придурок. Думай, что болтаешь.  
Луссурия лег рядом, обнял Сквало, и тот прислонился к нему спиной. Дышал Сквало часто.  
— Я устал, — повторил он.  
— Я знаю, Ску. Ты поспи. Я знаю.  
Они все устали.  
И не знали толком, как жить дальше.

\---

— Зачем ты приехал в Японию?  
— Я не собираюсь тебе ничего говорить! — выпалил Базиль.  
Так и молчал бы, кретин малолетний.

Не убить мальчишку — это было задачкой не из легких. Слишком хотелось снести тупую башку одним ударом.  
Йемицевский щенок сопротивлялся. Пилюльки глотал, которые помогали ему зажигать Пламя. Пламя было синим. Дождь — как и Сквало.  
Может, это и помогло удержаться от убийства.

Последний раз в Японии Сквало был десять лет назад, еще сопляком. И как раз в окрестностях этого городишки. Совпадение не радовало.  
Какого хрена сюда принесло этого мальчишку?  
Семья Асари не связана с Вонголой, да и тот парень, что здесь живет, кажется, давно отошел от дел.  
Или все-таки?..

Ударом Сквало отшвырнул мальчишку от себя. Встал на краю крыши, глянул вниз:  
— Хэээй! Что это? Слабаков стало больше?  
Рядом с Базилем стояли какие-то подростки.   
Сквало заорал:  
— Я на куски вас порежу, придурки, если вы у меня на пути встанете!  
Он надеялся, что достаточно напугает мальчишек. Только детского сада в свидетелях ему не хватало.  
Но первым прочь бросился Базиль, потащив за собой субтильного паренька с каштановыми, слишком светлыми для японца волосами.

Сквало прыгнул вниз и метнулся следом.  
— Давай уже заканчивать эти игры!  
Базиль с трудом блокировал его удар. Мальчишка защищает новоявленного приятеля, или показалось?  
— Кто это такой? Ну?! Давай ты просто мне все расскажешь, как тебе, а?  
Он теснил Базиля все дальше.  
— Я прибью тебя, придурок, если не расскажешь!  
Черт! Ну, не убивать же в самом деле этого сопляка.

Неожиданные взрывы заставили Сквало отпрянуть.  
Он оглянулся. Два подростка смотрели на него — не слишком доброжелательно. У одного катана, у другого — динамитные шашки, ну надо же. А тут не все такие уж слабаки.  
— Отойди от него!  
От кого? От этого сопляка, что прячется за Базилем?  
Черт, это становилось все интереснее.  
Вот только ему было не до того.  
— Пойдете против меня, умрете!

— У него меч, — сказал высокий мальчик с катаной. — Так что я начну.  
— Не надо! — закричал Базиль. — Ты не сможешь его победить!  
Это внезапно стало действительно интересным. Что-то очень знакомое было в этом пареньке. Может, хоть хорошая драка перепадет? Уж больно знакомое лицо.  
У того парня ведь были дети? Или нет?  
Сквало оскалился и бросился вперед.

Вот только после первого столкновения азарт у него пропал.  
Все-таки он обознался.  
— Твои навыки мечника... у тебя же их нет.  
— И что с того?  
— Это слишком просто, — пробормотал Сквало.  
Мальчишку он вырубил в два счета.  
Второй даже не успел запалить фитили, Сквало одним движением в прыжке разрубил динамитные шашки, ударил мальчишку ногами.  
— Хээй, с этими парнями не стоит даже говорить.  
Сквало развернулся к Базилю.  
— Ну, кусок дерьма, ты будешь, наконец, говорить?  
— Нет!  
— Тогда ты сдохнешь!  
Он снова отшвырнул Базиля на землю.  
— Ты думал, что сможешь меня победить? Ладно, я узнаю все от другого сопляка.  
Сказать по правде, того мальчишку он не принимал всерьез, пока сильная рука не вцепилась в его протез.  
Слишком сильная для того никчемного пацаненка.  
Черт, что происходит?

Пламя посмертной воли? И иксы на перчатках...  
Сквало не мог поверить. Пламя посмертной воли! Сын Йемицу?  
Нет. Нет, черт подери!  
Ладно, это всего лишь сопляк.  
И даже с Пламенем он не так уж силен.  
— А теперь ты мне расскажешь о своих планах. Я выдавлю это из тебя, даже если ты сдохнешь!  
Сквало швырнул мальчишку об стену.  
— Размазня!  
Мальчик бросился прочь.  
— И долго ты собираешься от меня бегать?  
Это было нелепо и смешно. И горько. Так вот кого они выбрали Занзасу на замену.  
Еще бы. Этот нелепый пацан будет с радостью ходить у стариков на поводке.  
Ну, нет. Отдать Вонголу на откуп — вот этому? Нет, черт подери.  
Сквало побежал следом. 

Увидев в руках Базиля шкатулку с гербом Вонголы, Сквало, наконец, понял. Вот, значит, в чем дело.   
Он-то думал, мальчишку послали на переговоры с кем-то из местных. Саваде ведь нужны сторонники, а где их искать, как ни на родине. На Сицилии слишком многие поддерживают Занзаса.  
Сквало обругал себя. Если б хоть в голову пришло, что дело в кольцах, давно бы пришил пацана. Получить вторые половинки колец, и Занзас станет официальным наследником Вонголы. Вопреки всему — станет.   
А эти детишки — не помеха. Их и убивать не обязательно. Напугать как следует, сами сбегут.

— А ты все такой же, Супербия Сквало.  
Знакомый голос.  
Сквало повернул голову и не поверил своим глазам. Дино Каваллоне со своими людьми. Да тут от знакомых рож прямо-таки деться некуда.  
— Не слишком ли ты серьезен с этими детьми? Хочешь драться, дерись со мной.

Проклятье.  
Сквало, может, впервые в жизни отвел глаза.  
Бояться Каваллоне и его людей? Да это смешно. Сквало был на взводе и с удовольствием бы отделал их.  
Только вот вряд ли Занзас скажет ему спасибо, если он сейчас рассорит Вонголу с семьей Каваллоне. Союз семей нужен Вонголе, значит, нужен он и Занзасу.

Никогда раньше Сквало не ощущал так явно, какая пропасть лежит между ним и его школьным приятелем. Когда-то он защищал этого сопляка от обидчиков, а что теперь? Теперь Дино — босс могущественной семьи, а Сквало — чистильщик, убийца по найму.

А йемицевский сынок не промах. Связи у него что надо.

\---

Кривая улыбка и недобрый взгляд.  
Дино напрягся, ему казалось, Сквало сейчас нападет. Таким злым Дино давно его не видел. Но акулий оскал стал шире, хоть и не подобрел ни капли.  
— Ладно, — сказал Сквало, — босс не будет рад, если я с тобой сейчас рассорюсь. Ему тоже нужен Союз семей.  
Сквало ухмыльнулся зло и — и вдруг схватил Тсуну.  
— Черт! — Дино кинулся вперед.  
Пара взрывов, а когда дым рассеялся, Сквало уже стоял поодаль и ухмылялся. Хорош, как всегда.

Напоследок Сквало не удержался-таки, продемонстрировал коробку с кольцами Вонголы. И Дино стало совсем не по себе.  
Когда обман вскроется, Сквало будет винить именно его. А их взаимоотношения для Дино всегда много значили.  
С другой стороны, может, после этого поражения Сквало смирится и позволит событиями идти своим чередом? Неужели он не понимает, что второго бунта им не простят?

— Увидимся! — крикнул Сквало.  
И прыгнул вверх, взмыл на крышу — будто птица. Пламя он использовал, как дышал. Один из многочисленных талантов Супербии Сквало.  
Дино смотрел ему вслед, потом обернулся к Тсуне и Базилю, привычно пряча за улыбкой свои истинные чувства. Улыбайся — и ты завоюешь весь мир. Не сталью, не пламенем, а лишь улыбкой и расчетом.

\---

Занзас пересматривал записи Оттавио — снова и снова. Зачем — бог знает.  
Все это вызывало у него отвращение. К геям он вообще относился с неприязнью.  
Но Супербия...

Занзас скучал по этому мальчику с экрана. По крайней мере, на того Супербию можно было положиться.  
Или нет?  
Ради чего Сквало пошел за ним? Что ему нужно было?  
Что им всем было нужно?

Место под солнцем. Вот и все. О чем тут думать? Хранители босса Вонголы — люди очень влиятельные, кто не захочет стать одним из них?  
Они не ради него рискуют, а ради себя. И продадут его, если им предложат что-то повыгоднее. Даже Сквало предаст.  
А если уж Сквало нельзя верить, то остальным и подавно.

Занзас стискивал кулаки.  
А на экране мальчишеское худое тело прогибалось под молодым мужчиной.  
Супербия...  
Сучонок.  
Он не стал бы, по своей воле он не подставил бы кому-то задницу. Только не Супербия. Трахать мужчин — это возможно, но под кого-то сам по доброй воле он бы не лег.

Занзас провел пальцем по экрану. Скучал Занзас по этому мальчишке.  
Если бы Супербия был здесь. Не этот хмырь, в которого он превратился, а тот четырнадцатилетний пацан. Если бы он был здесь.  
Вот только его не вернешь.  
Ничего не вернешь.

Да что тут говорить, Занзас не узнавал даже марки машин, что ездили теперь по улицам.  
Блядство.

Погано было на душе.

На экране юный Сквало стискивал зубы, Оттавио стонал, волосы обоих слиплись от пота.  
Хотелось кого-нибудь убить. И в то же время...  
Занзасу вдруг стало интересно, лег бы Сквало вот так под него?  
Мысль была противная и одновременно притягательная. Мерзость ведь. Гомики — мерзость, да у него бы в жизни на мужика не встал. Но...  
Хотелось, чтобы Супербия прогнулся под него, а не под кого-то другого.

Занзас смотрел, и смотрел, и смотрел, потом окончательно почувствовал себя дураком и выключил гребаное видео. 

\---

Йемицу два года здесь не был. Тихая улица, небольшой двухэтажный дом, зеленый дворик.  
Жена. Сын.

Здесь можно было расслабиться.  
Снять деловой костюм, рассказывать нелепые байки подружкам сына, быть просто человеком. Просто быть.  
Может, поэтому Йемицу и приезжал сюда так редко. Он был человеком действия, в этой тихой заводи ему было тесно.

Но сейчас Йемицу нужен был именно здесь.  
В то, что Занзас действительно подчинится и сделает все, как от него требуют, верилось не слишком. Подчиняться Занзас не умел никогда, да и с благоразумием у него дела обстояли неважно. Дон Тимотео уверял, что в состоянии контролировать сына, но...  
Но.

Фальшивые половинки колец все еще хранились у Йемицу, и, похоже, пришла пора их использовать. Не так, как он планировал когда-то. Даже забавно было думать об этом.

Сейчас он всего лишь хотел отвлечь Занзаса, дать Тсуне и его Хранителям еще немного времени для подготовки.  
Надолго Занзаса фальшивки не обманут. С гиперинтуицией у парня всегда было все в порядке.  
А дальше — Тсуну швырнут в воду, и придется ему учиться плавать. И хорошо, если учиться придется в пруду, а не в море во время шторма.  
Впрочем, рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось. Йемицу пытался уберечь сына от мафии, но от жизни ведь его не убережешь.

А Тсуна вырос. Это было естественно — и так неожиданно. Четырнадцать лет, совсем взрослый.  
Но он оставался все тем же Тсуной, мягким, славным, нерешительным мальчиком. Уроки Реборна не изменили его.   
Разве что...   
Иногда Йемицу казалось, что Тсуна смотрит на него именно с тем выражением лица, с каким Занзас смотрел на Девятого перед Колыбелью.  
Да нет, все это глупости. Тсуна не Занзас, да и он сам не дон Тимотео.  
Но этот холодный угрюмый взгляд — словно на чужака, а не на родного отца — все так же чудился Йемицу.  
И порой даже казалось, что это неспроста, не мальчишеская это блажь, не желание отделиться от отца и чувствовать себя взрослым и самостоятельным, а нечто совсем другое. Все подростки проходят через приступы нелюбви к своим родителям, и всем родителям приходиться с этим мириться, но Йемицу казалось, здесь кроется нечто большее. 

Бред.  
Не было причин для чувства вины. Он делал для сына достаточно. У Тсуны был дом, заботливая мать, недостатка в средствах они не испытывали. И будущее Тсуны тоже было обеспечено.  
Но когда Йемицу заговаривал с ним, расспрашивал о школе или пытался пошутить, ему чудился в карих глазах сына холодный алый отблеск, призрак яростной неприязни.  
Йемицу старался не принимать это всерьез.

\---

Они собрались в столовой.  
Вообще-то Занзас любил эти посиделки, они все любили. Для совещаний у босса Варии был кабинет, но после возвращения Занзаса они снова начали обсуждать дела здесь, часто за едой, а иногда и просто так.

Будто обычная итальянская семья. Шесть человек — не так уж много. Шум, ругань, смех. Свет отражался в дорогом фарфоре. Занзас любил роскошь. И всегда мечтал о большой семье.

Роскошь у него была, а семьи не было. Если б не случилась Колыбель, он, наверное, был бы женат, и дети бы тоже были. Впрочем, Хранители — это ведь тоже семья.  
И точно так же, как родственники, они могут предать. Могут солгать.  
Занзас угрюмо смотрел прямо перед собой.

— Теперь у нас есть целые кольца, — сказал Леви, — и Девятый нас признает.   
Занзас даже не повернулся на его голос.  
— Скоро будет проведена церемония наследования. Управление семьей будет в твоих руках, босс. Ты — сын Девятого, ты его истинный наследник.  
Занзас молчал. "Наследник". Если б они знали, пошли бы они на риск?  
Если б они только знали...

Стремительные шаги и громкое "Хээй!"  
Сквало.  
Занзас так и сидел неподвижно, подперев голову рукой.  
— Может, ты хоть спасибо скажешь за кольца?  
Ублюдок длинноволосый. Ведь подставил, так подставил, что хуже и быть не может.  
Если бы хоть малейший был бы намек на то, что Сквало действовал не по собственной дурости, а из расчета, Занзас бы его убил.   
Но, похоже, Сквало действительно думал, что облагодетельствовал его.  
Сучонок, какой же сучонок.

Занзас все-таки не выдержал. Перехватил Сквало за волосы и приложил лицом об стол.  
— Ты охренел? Что ты, к черту, делаешь?!  
Занзас угрюмо смотрел, как Сквало пытается вытереть кровь, пошедшую носом.  
Бить чужого совсем не то же самое, что бить своего. Удовлетворения никакого не получаешь.  
Чужой — он и есть чужой, раздавил и пошел дальше.  
Сквало был почти чужим.

Занзас все-таки снизошел до объяснений. Буркнул:  
— Это фальшивка.  
Снял вторую половинку кольца и раздавил пальцами.  
Сквало заткнулся. Выражение его лица многого стоило.  
Даже от сердца отлегло. Значит, он все-таки в этом не замешан. Занзас не знал, почему его это волнует, но волновало отчего-то. Бред.  
— Это Йемицу, — сказал Занзас отрывисто. — Мы едем в Японию.  
Он поднялся с кресла.  
— Однажды я всех их убью.


	6. Глава шестая

Когда Йемицу пришел к Ямамото Тсуеши, тот уже знал обо всем. Откуда — Йемицу не спросил.  
У Ямамото, наверняка, сохранились еще связи среди якудза.  
— Так вы будете тренировать сына? — вот о чем спросил Йемицу.  
— Не по вашей указке, — ответил Тсуеши спокойно.  
— Вы знаете, что он станет Хранителем Вонголы, если справится? Знаете, с кем ему предстоит драться?  
— Я знаю, что Сквало Супербия был в городе, и что дети едва не погибли от его руки.  
— Вы знакомы с ним?  
— Нет, — сказал Тсуеши, — но хотел бы. У меня есть к нему дело.  
Вот оно что.  
Ямамото-старшему не слишком нравилось, что его сын подружился с Тсуной, и Йемицу казалось, он понимает, почему. Он и сам не хотел, чтобы его сын имел дело с мафией.  
Они вообще были похожи с Тсуеши, или Йемицу просто хотелось так думать. Ямамото, родившийся в семье якудза, отошел от дел вскоре после женитьбы, занялся ресторанным бизнесом. Тихая жизнь — залог безопасности для жены и сына.  
Йемицу его понимал.  
Но похоже, что неприязнь Ямамото к Вонголе имела несколько иное происхождение.  
Сквало.  
Йемицу пытался вспомнить, когда последний раз у Варии были контракты в Японии. Так и не вспомнил. Но варийцы не всегда сообщали Вонголе о своих делах. Что Сквало сделал, убил кого-то из родни Ямамото?

— Зато я его знаю, — сказал Йемицу, — Сквало не причинил бы детям серьезного вреда.  
Остро пахло рыбой. Нож в руках Ямамото замедлил движение.  
— Правда? Даже если бы ему приказали другое?  
— Его не интересуют слабые противники.  
— Он сам выбирает себе цели?  
— До недавнего времени Сквало командовал Варией, — сказал Йемицу.  
Нож мерно стучал по доске. Тсуеши не отрывал взгляд от рыбы.  
— Так вы будете учить Такеши?  
— Только если он сам захочет.  
Это прозвучало так, словно Тсуеши не верил, что у его сына могут возникнуть подобные желания.  
— Такеши придется драться со Сквало.  
— Может, и не придется, — сказал Тсуеши ровно.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать?  
— То, что должен.  
Проклятье.  
— Вы понимаете, что в этом не было ничего личного? Что бы он ни сделал, мстить нужно заказчику, Вария — всего лишь инструмент.  
— Это было десять лет назад. Тогда Сквало Супербия еще не имел никакого отношения к Варии.  
— Десять лет назад Сквало было двенадцать.  
— Я знаю. Я видел его тогда. Мельком, правда. Но теперь-то он не ребенок.  
Йемицу не знал, что делать. Неожиданная проблема. Если Сквало погибнет до начала Конфликта Колец...  
С другой стороны, это не было связано ни с Варией, ни с Вонголой. Если Сквало нажил себе врагов, еще когда был мальчишкой, то пусть разбирается с этим сам. А если его убьют, и Занзас не найдет другого Хранителя Дождя, можно подсунуть ему Базиля. У Занзаса сейчас мало возможностей для отказа.  
Может быть, это и не проблема вовсе.

\---

Такеши говорил, что не хочет подвести Тсуну. Что не хочет потерпеть поражение. Что это, в конце концов, просто спортивное мышление: однажды он проиграл тому парню, но больше не проиграет.  
На самом деле Такеши не знал, правда ли все это.  
Тот длинноволосый парень поразил его. Такеши знал множество сильных людей, многими восхищался, но такого он не видел никогда. Казалось, этот парень способен летать.  
И не только летать — на все способен.

Такеши прокручивал в памяти все, что случилось тогда, — снова и снова, каждое движение.  
Бешеную ухмылку, резкий окрик, неотвратимый в своей безжалостности удар. Внимательный взгляд очень светлых, нереальных каких-то глаз. И разочарованное: "да у тебя же никаких навыков нет".  
Это разочарование ударило куда больнее, чем все остальное, только понял это Такеши не сразу.  
Хотелось доказать, что он не так уж и плох, что рано в нем разочаровываться. И кому доказать — незнакомцу?  
Такеши знал, что бывает излишне импульсивен, и что желание быть лучшим часто застилает ему глаза. Но в этот раз он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он собирался отказаться от кольца, но, услышав, что эта безделушка дает ему шанс снова встретится в бою с тем странным, похожим на призрака парнем, невольно сжал кулак. Будто пряча кольцо от всех.  
— Оно ведь мое, да? И я могу делать с ним, что захочу?  
Его словно захватило течением и несло меж сонных берегов — все быстрее и быстрее. Он не мог остановиться. И не знал, хочет ли останавливаться.

Когда ты видишь кого-то из мира духов, твоя жизнь меняется.   
Смешно. Но Такеши не мог отделаться от этой мысли. Слишком уж потусторонним был тот длинноволосый парень. Европеец, конечно, но вряд ли в Европе много таких. Наверное, и там удивляются его внешности.

Такеши вошел в ресторан, который держал его отец, и сказал:  
— Пап, ты научишь меня кендо?  
Увидел, в глазах своего вечно добродушного отца отблеск чужих глаз, в линии затвердевшего рта — намек на ту жестокую ухмылку. И не удивился.  
Он уже ничему не удивлялся. Жизнь менялась, он это чувствовал.

\---

"Ты научишь меня кендо?"  
Много лет Ямамото Тсуеши говорил себе, что не хочет этого. Его сын должен жить другой жизнью. Мирной.  
Тсуеши ходил на бейсбольные матчи, в которых участвовал его сын, наблюдал за тем, как Такеши мучает игровую приставку вечера напролет, слушал его рассказы о школе. Тсуеши радовался тому, что в жизни его мальчика нет места чужим смертям.  
Но когда Такеши пришел и спросил "ты научишь меня?", единственное, что испытал Тсуеши, это гордость.  
Путь меча все-таки позвал его мальчика к себе.

Тсуеши привык прятать свое истинное лицо за простодушной улыбкой. Но сейчас он не улыбался.  
— Я и не знал, что это наше додзе, — сказал Такеши ему в спину. — Ты все еще приходишь сюда?  
"Все еще".  
Приходишь ли ты сюда, Ямамото Тсуеши, владелец ресторанчика "Такесуши", отец, в одиночку воспитывающий сына?  
— Такеши, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь, — этот день, наконец, пришел. Я передам тебе все, что знаю сам. Но не забывай, Такеши. Меч для меня — все равно, что твой бейсбол. Это — не игра!  
Ударом бамбукового меча он отбросил сына назад.  
— Если ты не готов, иди домой. Если кендо для тебя — развлечение, попроси кого-нибудь другого научить тебя.  
Улыбка его мальчика погасла.   
Тсуеши показалось, что он смотрится в зеркало. Все говорили, что они с сыном похожи: одинаково стройные, высокие, улыбчивые. Но сейчас он увидел, как лицо его сына меняется, как твердеет линия губ, как холодеет взгляд.  
— Это не развлечение, — сказал Такеши.  
Они действительно были похожи.  
Тсуеши гордился им, хотя мальчик ничего еще не понимал. В смешной своей экипировке для кендо Такеши бросился на него, выкрикнув:  
— Лицо!  
Он еще не понимал. Но Тсуеши знал, что мальчик поймет.

Тсуеши легко ушел с линии удара и бамбуковым мечом прошелся по спине сына, сбив того с ног.  
— Отец! В спину — это нечестно!  
— Нечестно? — сказал Тсуеши. — Не смеши меня. Я ведь сказал тебе, что это не игра. Я научу тебя стилю, который унес очень много жизней.  
— О чем ты?..  
— Его называют стиль Шигуре Соен Рю.  
— Стиль Шигуре Соен...  
Такеши смотрел так растерянно, что поневоле тянуло улыбнуться.  
Ничего. Ты все поймешь, Такеши. Ты все поймешь.  
Это у тебя в крови.

\---

За тренировками будущих Хранителей сына Йемицу наблюдал с возрастающим удовлетворением.  
Хорошая подобралась команда.

Йемицу до последнего противился идее сделать Тсуну Десятым Вонголой, но, похоже, пришло время смириться.  
Невольно Йемицу оценил открывшиеся перед ним перспективы.

Жалел ли он о том, что когда-то отказался от роли преемника Девятого? Ему казалось, что нет. Но сейчас, понимая, как сильно возрастет его влияние, и без того немалое, Йемицу чувствовал лишь подъем.  
Может быть, тогда, в юности, он был просто не готов?  
Он наделал тогда глупостей, а когда ему предложили ЦЕДЕФ в качестве отступного, с радостью ухватился за эту идею. И он неплохо справлялся с ролью советника, ведь так? И сумел убедить себя в том, что совсем не хочет большего. В конце концов он женился, а семейная жизнь и Вонгола были в его глазах и вовсе несовместимы.  
Но он ничего не забыл. Когда-то его называли "молодым львом Вонголы", а теперь так будут называть его сына.  
Было в этом что-то правильное.

\---

— Акула, а Акула?  
— Чего тебе? — сказал Сквало недовольно.  
— Ты теперь вообще не будешь с боссом разговаривать?  
— С чего ты взял? Мы разговариваем.  
— А, ну да, — сказал Бельфегор.  
Это теперь называется "разговаривают". Сидят по разным комнатам и дуются, как идиоты.  
Ну и ладно.

Бельфегор задумчиво кидал ножички в полированную поверхность журнального столика.  
Было скучно.

— Акула, а Акула?  
— Ну что?  
— Босс нам велел проиграть.  
— И что?  
— Тебе тоже?  
— Да.  
— Это он всерьез?  
— Не знаю, — сказал Сквало.  
Это прозвучало странно. Бельфегор глянул на него — и всадил еще один ножик в изрядно пострадавший стол.  
— Думаешь, он действительно хочет проиграть? — сказал Бельфегор.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Старик держит его за яйца?  
Сквало усмехнулся устало. Бельфегору эта усмешка не понравилась.  
— Ты бесишь из-за того, что он велел тебе называть его боссом?  
— Что?  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы он был боссом?  
— Бел, ты что, перегрелся?  
— Сквало злой, — сообщил Бельфегор в пространство.  
— Что ты здесь вообще торчишь?  
— Принцу скучно, Маммон ушел с Леви.

— Куда он ушел? — раздался позади глуховатый надтреснутый голос.  
Сквало даже не обернулся.  
— Куда?! — Занзас вдруг заорал. Перехватил Сквало за волосы, притянул к себе. — Куда?!  
— Волосы пусти, больно!  
— А на хрена отрастил космы? Терпи, отброс!  
— Подстригусь с удовольствием! — заорал Сквало. — Повод только дай!  
— Ты мне еще указывать будешь, что делать?!  
— И укажу, если сам ничего не можешь!  
— Что ты сказал?!  
Казалось, Акуле конец. Но Занзас так и не ударил. Сквало вырвался почти брезгливо, сказал негромко:  
— Охренел вконец.  
Бельфегор смотрел с интересом. Ну, наконец-то происходило хоть что-то занимательное.

Сквало и Занзас стояли так близко, что, наверное, чувствовали дыхание друг друга. Жалко, Луссурия не видит. Он любит воображать, будто эти двое — парочка, как в телесериале.  
Лицо босса пошло некрасивыми темными пятнами. Он тяжело дышал, в руке, занесенной будто для удара, горело Пламя.  
— Босс, — сказал Бельфегор, — Ску им не приказывал, они сами ушли.

Занзас перевел взгляд на него. Бельфегор мысленно подобрался: смерть от Пламени ярости не входила в его ближайшие планы. Может, как-нибудь потом. Все ведь в жизни надо попробовать.  
Но уносить ноги не пришлось, босс погасил Пламя.  
И оттолкнул Сквало.  
— Собирайтесь, идем.  
— Куда? — сказал Сквало.  
— У тебя есть какие-то другие планы? — сказал Занзас резко.  
Их взгляды снова столкнулись. Как только от них искры не летели, просто удивительно.  
Бельфегор искренне наслаждался развлечением.  
— Если они тронут кого-нибудь, — сказал Занзас угрюмо, — я трону тебя.  
Сквало промолчал. 

А потом босс потащил их всех куда-то, и Сквало, и Луссурию, и Моску. Что может быть лучше, чем прогулка на ночь глядя в хорошей компании?  
Бельфегор был уверен, гиперинтуиция босса их выведет прямо к Леви и Маммону.  
Ну и хорошо.  
Без Маммона Бельфегору было скучно.

\---

О том, что Вария прибыла в Японию, Тсуне сообщил отец. И пока Тсуна искал Ламбо, думал он только о том, откуда отцу все это известно. И о том, как так вышло, что он сам ни капельки не знает своего отца.  
Тсуна боялся. До сих пор из варийцев он видел только Сквало, и тот нагнал на него ужаса своими дикими усмешками, громкими выкриками и невообразимо быстрой реакцией. Этот парень был словно демон, и Тсуна совсем не хотел встретиться с ним вновь.   
Вечер был тихим, спокойным. Совсем неподходящим для драки. Но именно драку Тсуна застал, когда, наконец, разыскал своих друзей.  
Ямамото и Гокудера подоспели вовремя. Парни, которых они уложили, выглядели обычными хулиганами. Но тот, кто появился следующим, высоченный, в пирсинге, с угрюмым лицом, показался Тсуне еще ужаснее Сквало.  
Хотя еще минуту назад Тсуна не поверил бы, что возможно что-то ужаснее. Но Сквало был быстрым, легким, насмешливым, в его веселой агрессии чувствовалась горечь, но ни капли зла. Здесь все было наоборот. Этот тяжелый на подъем парень будто состоял из глухой невысказанной злобы. Тсуна это чувствовал.  
Была ли это пресловутая гиперинтуиция Вонголы, или он просто всегда боялся таких типов и поэтому чуял их издалека? Тсуна не знал.  
Зато он знал, что хотел бы оказаться подальше отсюда.

— Леви, стоять!  
Тсуна вздрогнул от этого выкрика. Рядом со страшным парнем появились другие.  
Для Тсуны они все слились в одну внушающую беспокойство массу, которая что-то говорила с иностранным акцентом, то ли угрожая, то ли насмехаясь. Но азартный выкрик Сквало не узнать было невозможно.  
— Хээй! Вы меня обманули, вы, слабаки!  
У Тсуны на миг сердце остановилось. Почему Сквало его так пугал?  
— У кого из вас кольцо Дождя, мусор?  
— У меня, — сказал Ямамото.  
Тсуна, даже напрочь перепуганный, заметил, как смотрели друг на друга эти двое. Странные это были взгляды.  
— А, это ты! Три секунды, я прикончу тебя за три секунды!  
Ямамото покрепче перехватил меч.  
Казалось, они не замечают вообще ничего вокруг. Тсуна не представлял, как удержать Ямамото от драки.

Выяснилось, что кто-то способен удержать от драки Сквало.  
Это казалось невозможным. Но чья-то рука легла Сквало на плечо, и глуховатый голос сказал:  
— Отойди. Не делай ничего.  
И Сквало опустил меч.  
Что это за человек, которого Сквало так легко слушается?

— Он здесь, — сказал Реборн. — Не думал, что однажды снова его увижу. Занзас...  
— Кто он? — сказал Тсуна, не отрывая взгляд от этого парня.  
Черноволосый, смуглый, яркий. Страшный. Он пристально смотрел на Тсуну.  
— Савада Тсунаеши, — выговорил парень с явной ненавистью.  
Тсуна не верил своим глазам — в руке этого парня вспыхнуло пламя.  
— Босс, ты хочешь это использовать? — сказал парень, похожий одновременно на панка и на трансвестита.  
— Хээй, ты угробить нас всех хочешь?!  
— Бежим, — сказал Реборн негромко.  
И Тсуна действительно готов был бежать, но только ноги не слушались, а внутри все завязалось узлом.  
Тсуна чувствовал, что происходит что-то очень важное, что-то, названия чему он не знал и не мог придумать. Этого он боялся даже больше, чем всего остального.  
Он вздрогнул, когда в землю перед Занзасом вдруг вонзилась кирка.  
Кирка?!

— Занзас, довольно! Все, что здесь происходит, теперь будет происходить под моим контролем.  
— Отец? — выговорил Тсуна ошеломленно.  
Только вряд ли отец услышал его.  
Тсуна не мог ничего понять. Почему его отец, в рабочей одежде, нелепый, как всегда, стоит на возвышении и указывает этому страшному парню, будто имеет право это делать.

— Йемицу! — сказал Занзас яростно.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?! — выкрикнул Сквало.  
Казалось, они его знают.  
Тсуна не понимал, что происходит.  
— Занзас, твой капитан собирается поднять меч на меня, советника Вонголы?  
— Не вмешивайся, Йемицу! — заорал Сквало. — Ты слабак, который способен только убегать!  
Тсуна видел, как взвился Базиль, как ненавидяще Занзас смотрел на его отца.  
"Слабак, который только убегает". Да, Тсуна тоже так думал об отце, но откуда Сквало об этом знать? Откуда они все знают его отца?  
— Я не убегал, — сказал Йемицу. — Это было решение Девятого.  
Какое решение? От чего отец сбежал? От ответственности? Точно так же, как сбежал от них с мамой?  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — сказал Тсуна, — И почему отец...  
— Йемицу — внешний советник Вонголы, — сказал Реборн, но говорил он рассеянно. — В случае кризиса он становится вторым человеком после босса. Он обладает правом голоса в выборе наследника. Нечасто случается, чтобы босс и советник выбрали разных наследников.  
— Я получил приказ Девятого, — сказал Йемицу.  
Тсуна не мог поверить. Отец — советник Вонголы? Его никчемный отец?  
Это было больше похоже на сон или галлюцинацию.  
Базиль принес ему приказ Девятого, и Тсуна неуверенно развернул лист с огоньком Посмертной Воли в первой строке.  
Йемицу снова заговорил, и голос его не был слишком довольным:  
— В этом приказе сказано следующее: "До сих пор я думал, что единственный достойный наследник — это сын Йемицу Савады. Но конец моей жизни близок, и интуиция моя обострилась. Я выбрал другого кандидата — моего сына Занзаса".  
Так это сын Девятого? Сын Девятого?!  
— Будут люди, не согласные с моим решением, — продолжал читать Йемицу. — Советник отказался отдать кольца Занзасу.  
Тсуна не верил своим ушам. Так причиной всему — отец, его отец? И в то же время это было так похоже на его отца — не считаться ни с кем и делать что-то нелепое и опасное. Он всегда был таким.  
Просто это перешло на другой уровень, и теперь отец не просто подбрасывает его в воздух, заставляя визжать от испуга. Он любил делать, когда Тсуна был маленьким. Но с тех пор Тсуна вырос, а идеи его отца стали куда опаснее.

— Однако я не намерен терпеть ссоры между членами моей семьи, так что мы начнем традиционный для Вонголы Конфликт Колец. Те, кто обладает одним видом колец, будут сражаться в битвах один на один.  
Это чем-то озадачило Тсуну. Те слова Сквало насчет кольца Дождя — казалось, Сквало заранее знал об этом приказе, который отец получил только что. Впрочем, отец Занзаса наверняка сказал сыну о своих планах.

Девушки, появившиеся неожиданно, ввели Тсуну в неожиданное смущение. Слишком они были сексуальными.  
Отца взбесило их появление, а Тсуне они почему-то понравились. Красивые были девушки.  
Только пугало то, что именно эти девицы должны быть судить этот пресловутый Конфликт Колец.  
Само это название звучало страшно.

\---

Йемицу был изрядно раздражен. Все шло не по плану. Девятый считал, что Занзас подчинится их требованиям, но подчиняться ублюдок явно не собирался.   
Вария все-таки напала на Хранителей Тсуны.  
Хорошо хоть, никто не пострадал.

И этот Сквало.  
Йемицу не разделял уверенность Девятого в том, что Сквало способен мыслить здраво. Странно, что Сквало вообще обладает Пламенем Дождя, ему больше подошел бы Ураган. Парень еще для Тира был занозой в заднице, тот кое-что рассказывал — пока в один прекрасный день мальчишка его не прикончил.

"Ты слабак, ты можешь только убегать".  
Вот ведь скотина.

Впрочем, Вария уже нарушила условия их договора. Оставлять их в живых после Конфликта Колец будет попросту неразумно. Девятый ведь не захочет подвергать Тсуну опасности.

— Спасибо за ожидание! — раздался звонкий девичий голос. — В этой борьбе за кольца мы будем судьями.  
Две девушки в масках встали перед ними.  
Судьями? Что еще за новости?  
— Мы, Червелло, выступаем здесь от имени Девятого Вонголы. Во время Конфликта Колец считайте наши указания — его приказами. Девятый сказал, что привлечение нас, независимых судий, должно устроить всех членов семьи. У вас есть возражения, сеньор Занзас?  
Йемицу глянул на него. Тот молчал, и лицо его было безрадостным. Но...  
Йемицу не доверял этому парню, не доверял и все тут. Раньше Занзас казался неспособным на мало-мальскую интригу, но теперь-то ему уже не шестнадцать лет.  
— У меня есть возражения, — сказал Йемицу резко. — Я никогда не слышал об организации Червелло. Я не могу доверить судейство в этом конфликте.  
— Ты не можешь нам указывать, консильери, — сказала одна из Червелло. — Мы подчиняемся Девятому Вонголе, но не тебе.  
— Какая жалость, — ехидно обронил кто-то из варийцев. Луссурия, кажется.  
Йемицу стиснул зубы.  
— Обычно одни половинки колец находятся у босса семьи, а вторые — у внешнего советника, и во время церемонии наследования кольца собираются воедино и передаются преемнику, — продолжила Червелло. — Однако сейчас глава семьи и его консильери разошлись во мнениях. Они передали половинки колец своим сыновьям.  
Она все говорила, и Йемицу чувствовал, что контроль над событиями ускользает из его рук.  
Если контроль вообще у него когда-то был.

Если это Занзас, то когда он успел все подстроить? Не так уж и много было у него времени.  
Тогда, на острове Дьявола, Занзас выиграл лишь благодаря своему Пламени. Не будь он так щедро одарен природой, Оттавио бы прикончил его.  
Забавно, что эти двое так не любили друг друга. Казалось бы, с чего.  
У Занзаса всегда была склонность полагаться лишь на силу. Когда он научился играть в интриги?  
Или все проще, и это дело рук Девятого? В конце концов, на репутации Йемицу тоже были изрядные пятна. Может, он так и не смог вернуть себе доверие дона Тимотео.

Было о чем задуматься.


	7. Глава седьмая

Со своим "учеником" Дино намучился от души.  
Поначалу Кея показался ему похожим на Сквало. Реборн сказал, что этот подросток одержим боем, и это действительно было так. Но...  
Это был не Сквало.   
Кея не хотел совершенствоваться, он и так считал себя совершенством. Все подначки, что использовал Дино, на Кею просто не действовали. "Для твоего возраста ты неплох", "Я могу сделать тебя сильнее" — все это было пустым звуком для Хибари Кеи. Он не хотел становится сильнее, он и так мог избить всякого, кто вставал у него на пути.  
Бить — вот чего он хотел, вот что ему нравилось.  
Все это Дино понял далеко не сразу.

Когда понял, то лишь обругал себя. За потерянное время, за едва не утраченное доверие мальчика. Кея Хибари не был похож на Супербию Сквало, к нему следовало искать свой подход.  
И Дино искал. 

Конфликт Колец уже начался.  
Дино переживал за то, что происходит там, и ругал себя словами Сквало, и пытался сосредоточиться на том, что происходило здесь. Почему-то в ситуациях, когда ему было сложно и тяжело, Дино никогда не вспоминал наставлений Реборна. А ведь именно Реборн учил его.  
Зато насмешливый тощий подросток с нереальными белыми волосами выскакивал из глубин памяти будто сам собой. Воспоминания о Сквало были такими же бесцеремонными, как сам Сквало. "Тупица, отброс, слабак" и еще с десяток подобных словечек так и крутились в памяти — с неподражаемой скваловской интонацией.  
Дино невольно улыбался и пропускал удары Кеи, и вызывал у того нешуточную злость. Злили Кею улыбки или то, что спарринг-партнер попался неидеальный, Дино не понимал.  
Сложный ему достался мальчик.

Дино жалел его, хоть и понимал, что признаваться в этом нельзя. Но — Мадонна! — каким этот ребенок был одиноким. Кея до того был замкнут сам на себя, что даже не осознавал глубины своего одиночества.

Дино казалось, он никогда не отделается от желания защитить сильных людей от них самих.   
И ведь давно пора понять, что ничего не выходит, что эта задача ему не по плечу. Никому не по плечу. Но все равно, когда жизнь в очередной раз сталкивала его с сильной личностью, он снова искал, за что эту личность пожалеть и как уберечь.  
Смешной парень Дино Каваллоне.

Но он сразу понял, почему Реборн определил его в репетиторы к Хибари. Легко было найти кого-то, кто был бы сильнее мальчика, но любого сильного тот воспринимал как врага. Здесь нужен был человек опытный, но в то же время достаточно мягкий, чтобы Хибари не захотел изничтожить его.  
У этого мальчика вообще были слишком серьезные желания.

В конце концов, все мы ищем дело себе по силам. Дино не мог позаботиться о Сквало, который в очередной раз влез в опасную историю, но мог позаботиться о Хибари. Даже если тот не считал, что нуждается в чьей-то заботе.

Но это все было так непросто. Хибари не слушал его. Это была не тренировка, а бой, длящийся уже несколько дней.   
Но Дино знал, что Хибари все-таки многому учится. В конце концов, Кее не часто попадались противники, способные долго ему противостоять.

Ромарио приносил известия о том, что происходит в Намимори. О том, что Рехей с огромным трудом, но выиграл поединок у Луссурии. О том, что Леви едва не убил маленького Ламбо, но в бой вмешался Тсуна, из-за чего Червелло отдали Варии не только кольцо Грозы, но и кольцо Небо.  
Добросердечный Тсуна. Дино его понимал. Он тоже не смог бы смотреть, как кто-то причиняет вред его людям.

Им давно нужно было вернуться в Намимори, но Дино не представлял, как остановить все это. Как объяснить Кее, что тот должен сейчас поддержать Тсуну.  
Кее, пожалуй, смешно будет услышать само это слово "должен".  
И Дино не был уверен, что сможет действительно объяснить что-то Кее о долге и необходимости думать не только о своих желаниях. Когда-то ему самому понадобились разъяснения на этот счет, ведь так?  
Когда-то он и сам не хотел отвечать за свою семью.

А Тсуна и его друзья даже не были Кее близкими людьми.

Дино было о чем подумать.

\---

Ночь прошла незаметно. Бой Грозы закончился далеко за полночь, а сейчас время близилось уже к рассвету.  
Тимотео смотрел в окно. Было еще темно. На фоне черно-синего, без единой звезды неба смутно виднелись силуэты деревьев. На востоке постепенно проступала бледно-желтая полоса рассвета.  
— Ты сказал, что не будешь смотреть этот бой. Зачем же пришел? — сказал Тимотео, не оборачиваясь.  
— За кольцом. Я знал, что это случится. Знал, что твой золотой мальчик напортачит.   
Запальчивый ответ Занзаса вызвал у Тимотео невольную улыбку. Шестнадцать ему или двадцать четыре, но все-таки Занзас совсем еще мальчишка.  
Как же ему хочется хоть в мелочи какой-нибудь, но доказать, что Тсуна хуже него. Это ведь не просто желание победить, не просто неприязнь к конкуренту, а нечто совсем другое.  
Ревность? Зависть?  
Тимотео смотрел в окно. Полоса рассвета расширялась, снизу окрашиваясь розовым. Стало видным темное растрепанное облачко у самого горизонта.  
Неужели Занзас ревнует? Будто ребенок, которому кажется, что младший брат отнимает у него родительскую любовь.  
А ведь Занзас ни разу не сделал ничего, чтобы эту любовь заслужить.  
— Ты получил кольцо, но это не значит, что кольцо принадлежит тебе, — сказал Тимотео.  
— Заткнись.  
Тимотео, наконец, оглянулся. Занзас сидел на кровати — угрюмый, злой  
В комнате, залитой электрическим светом, не было никого, кроме них двоих — и Моски.   
— Ты отдал приказ Леви убить ребенка?  
— Леви просто кретин и всегда таким был.  
— Ты ему приказал. Иначе откуда тебе знать про то, что Тсунаеши вмешается в бой?  
— Конечно, откуда? Ведь я не Вонгола, гиперинтуиции у меня нет.   
— Занзас...  
— Я с рождения Занзас.  
— Перестань истерить.  
— Кольцо у меня. Я могу убить тебя, и все проблемы будут решены.  
— Тогда почему ты этого не сделаешь?  
— Заткнись.  
— Хватит изображать из себя ребенка, которого обидел нехороший отец. Ты уже давно не ребенок.  
— А ты мне не отец.  
— Однако ты не спешишь сообщить об этом окружающим.  
Парень посмотрел на него. Злой это был взгляд — и беспомощный в то же время.  
И все-таки Занзас совсем не повзрослел. Озлобился — это да. И нервы стали совсем ни к черту. Но вот не повзрослел он ни на год.  
И кто в этом виноват?  
Тимотео прошелся по комнате, разминая ноги. Вот уже много лет он ходил с трудом, опираясь на трость. Но сейчас трость его лежала на кровати.  
— Ты хоть помнишь наш уговор? Твои Хранители должны проигрывать бои.  
— Луссурия проиграл, — сказал Занзас.  
— А Леви?  
— Он тоже проиграл. Кольца мы получили благодаря глупости Савады.  
— Не такая уж это была и глупость. Ты сам поступил бы так же, если бы твоим людям грозила опасность.  
"И куда вернее, чем Тсуна. Он медлил, боясь нарушить правила. Тебя бы это не остановило".  
— Мне плевать на них.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Тимотео, — роль бессердечного ублюдка тебе не идет. Для этого у тебя не тот темперамент. Ты слишком многое принимаешь близко к сердцу.  
— Пошел ты.  
Тимотео смотрел на сына, на то, как тот сидит, чуть сгорбившись и опустив голову.  
Занзаса всегда было трудно понять. Он получил Кольцо Неба, но никакой радости в нем не чувствовалось. Напротив, Тимотео казалось, все, что Занзас сейчас испытывает, это обреченность.  
Почему? Что его так гнетет?  
Казалось, Занзас боится этого кольца и очень сильно.

Так и хотелось обнять, прижать к себе растрепанную голову. Но такие жесты между ними давно были неуместны.

Тимотео все же подошел, коснулся напряженного плеча.  
— Убери руку.  
— Занзас.  
— Убери от меня свои гребаные руки!  
— Не кричи, тебя услышат.  
— Отвали от меня! Залезай в свой идиотский ящик!  
— Зан...  
Договорить он не успел. Мир взорвался вспышкой боли.

Очнувшись, Тимотео обнаружил, что он снова внутри Моски. Но только на этот раз он был связан.  
Впору было засмеяться, но кляп во рту мешал. Тимотео снова не почувствовал никакой опасности, исходящей от Занзаса. Перед "Колыбелью" было так же: гиперинтуиция молчала, словно Занзас никогда и не собирался его убивать.   
Мальчик официально получил кольцо, он уже мог бы объявить себя главой Вонголы. Почему он медлит с убийством? Ведь он не Тсуна, убивать он умеет.  
Почему?  
И гиперинтуиция не помогала.

\---

"Я убью тебя так же, как того старого дурака".  
Одной фразы, брошенной Занзасом в конце боя Грозы, хватило, чтобы расстроить все планы Йемицу.  
На все звонки в штаб-квартире Вонголы отвечал Койот, поговорить с Девятым Йемицу не удалось. Койот утверждал, что дон Тимотео в порядке, но...  
Но.  
Йемицу не знал, можно ли верить Койоту.

Хранителям Девятого Йемицу всегда был не по душе — или ему так казалось. Йемицу считал, что именно Хранители убедили Девятого заняться поисками нового наследника — тогда, почти пятнадцать лет назад.  
Девятый отправил его в ЦЕДЕФ, а сам действительно занялся подбором кандидатов.  
Только когда появился Занзас, с кандидатами было покончено.  
А вот Занзас Хранителям Девятого нравился. Как же, всеобщий воспитанник. Они все так или иначе возились с мальчишкой, что-то ему показывали, чему-то учили. Вырастили, можно сказать.  
И, возможно, они до сих пор были на его стороне.

Йемицу понимал, что слова Занзаса — ловушка, приготовленная специально для него. Но Йемицу должен был знать, что происходит в Вонголе и кто именно на стороне Занзаса. Нужно было возвращаться в Палермо.

К тому же Реборн был прав, в его присутствии на Конфликте Колец не было особой необходимости.

Бывать в Японии Йемицу не любил, но в этот раз возвращение на Сицилию его не радовало. Впереди было много проблем, Йемицу это чувствовал.

\---

Кея все-таки выслушал его. Точнее сказать, едва дослушав, сорвался в школу.  
— Бой Урагана уже начался, — сказал Ромарио.  
Дино сунул руки в карманы и глубоко вздохнул.  
— Стоит пойти за Кеей, — сказал он. — Если школа пострадала, он выйдет из себя.  
— Он сложный ребенок. Чем-то он напоминает мне вашего друга.  
— Супербию?  
— Да.  
— Мне нужно поговорить о нем с Ямамото. Судя по твоим рассказам, Вария сражается далеко не в полную силу, но Ямамото все-таки стоит знать, с кем ему придется иметь дело.  
— Вы беспокоитесь за него.  
Дино улыбнулся натянуто. Ромарио не уточнил, за кого именно он беспокоится. Ромарио очень давно знал его.  
— Я всегда беспокоюсь, — сказал Дино, — хоть он и смеется над этим. Он любит повторять, что я слишком мягок.  
— Вы думаете, Сквало убьет мальчика?  
— Вряд ли он считает Тсуну и его товарищей детьми. Мы в их возрасте уже... Я не знаю, Ромарио. Ради Занзаса он может пойти на многое. Уже пошел. Если б в прошлый раз я знал, что происходит и что Сквало в этом замешан...  
— Вы говорите о Колыбели?  
— Да. Сквало тогда сильно пострадал, а я... Если б я знал, я мог бы вмешаться, может быть, защитить его. Ладно, это дело прошлое. Возвращаемся в Намимори. Я должен поговорить с Ямамото до того, как объявят бой Дождя.  
— Я думаю, босс, Ямамото понимает, с кем ему предстоит сражаться. Они ведь уже встречались в бою.  
— Сквало не просто хороший боец. Совершенствование своей техники боя — это все, чем он живет. Он с детства был таким.  
— Мне казалось, что вы не слишком часто общались в детстве.  
Дино на миг прикрыл глаза. Ромарио, как всегда, ухватывал самую суть.  
— Мне хватало, — сказал Дино мягко.  
Не сознаваться же, что больше наблюдал со стороны и собирал слухи, чем общался с парнем, которого до сих пор считаешь своим другом.  
Впрочем, дружба — она ведь бывает очень разная. Не обязательно проводить время вместе, чтобы быть друзьями. Без Сквало он никогда бы не стал таким, каким стал.

Дино помнил это: ясный солнечный день, растрепанного тощего парнишку, уже тогда считавшего себя непобедимым, резкий его смех.  
"Ты хочешь мирной жизни? Это невозможно. Ты родился наследником мафиозной семьи, тебе не сбежать от этого. Или ты один из тех капризных молодчиков, что могут только уклоняться от своего долга?"  
Тогда Дино пытался перевести разговор на другое, но сколько раз он вспомнил эти слова потом.  
Сквало.

— Насколько я знаю, Конфликт Колец — это скорее обряд инициации, чем серьезное противостояние, — сказал Дино. — Варии явно приказали сдерживаться. Но Сквало может и нарушить приказ Девятого. Сквало такой человек, он никогда не отступает. На пути к своей цели он даже стены готов прошибать. Я должен объяснить это Ямамото.

\---

Сквало ворвался в комнату с обычным своим "Хээй!".   
Выходит, бой Урагана окончен?  
Занзас даже головы не повернул. Сидел в кресле, ногу на ногу, в руке — стакан с виски.  
Говорить со Сквало попросту не хотелось.

Они почти не разговаривали последнее время.  
Занзас не знал, о чем говорить с этим мудаком.  
А больше поговорить было не с кем. Разве что с гребаным железным ящиком, который преданно за ним таскался и пыхтел. Он запрограммирован был таскаться следом — даже когда им никто не управлял. Зачатки мозгов у этого электронного ящика были. Хранитель Облака Варии Гола Моска.  
Как только отцу пришла в голову эта бредовая идея?

Иногда Занзасу хотелось просто сжечь эту машину, сжечь дотла. Он с трудом сдерживался. Нельзя было этого делать. Не сейчас, когда у него появился шанс не просто живым выпутаться из этой ситуации, но и победить. Захватить все-таки власть.  
Нельзя было проебать этот шанс из-за обычной ненависти.

Впрочем, ему не только машину хотелось сжечь.

— Бел победил, — сказал Сквало. — Завтра моя битва. Я выиграю, и мы вернемся на Сицилию.   
Вот и вся их верность. Стакан в руке Занзаса ощутимо нагрелся.  
Бельфегор, значит, наплевал на его приказы? Неудивительно. Чертов мальчишка всегда хвостом таскался за Сквало и в рот ему смотрел.

— Я выиграю и буду свободен от твоей тупой игры...  
"Тупой игры", значит? Вот сука!  
Занзас швырнул в него стаканом. Все равно пить эту горячую дрянь было невозможно.  
— Ты охренел?! — заорал Сквало.  
С его волос капал виски.  
Занзас смотрел угрюмо. Но настроение почему-то слегка поднялось.   
— Тебя что-то не устраивает? — сказал Занзас.  
"Только повод дай, и я тебя прикончу, Супербия. Только шевельнись".  
Взгляды их столкнулись. И Сквало первым отвел глаза.  
Будто что-то почувствовал.   
А может, считал, что заслужил.

\---

Если бы Тсуеши не знал, что происходит, он решил бы, что Такеши влюбился. Тсуеши почти кожей чувствовал, как растет напряжение сына, как жизнь становится для Такеши насыщенней в десятки раз.  
Перед свиданьями с девчонками Такеши не волновался никогда. Девочки любили проводить с ним время, он ходил с ними в кино и в кафе, но, кажется, еще не понял, для чего все это нужно.  
Он волновался перед соревнованиями, но это было совсем другое волнение.   
А сейчас каждый миг был для Такеши особенным, и его отец это видел.

Знать, что происходит, и не вмешиваться — это было непросто. Его единственный ребенок собирался драться с парнем, победившим Императора мечей и убившим множество других известных мечников, убившим Гэндзи, в конце концов. С этим знанием непросто было жить. Молчать, улыбаться, готовить суши — и ждать, чем все закончится.   
Сквало Супербия снова приехал в Японию, и приехал он убивать.  
Тсуеши очень хотел встретиться с ним сам. Ради этого он с легкостью забыл бы свое обещание не брать больше в руки меч. В конце концов, отомстить за друга — дело достойное.  
Но он видел, что для Такеши предстоящий бой слишком важен. Такеши был словно влюблен, Такеши волновался, как жених перед бракосочетанием. Казалось недопустимым отнимать у сына возможность сразиться именно с этим противником.  
Это было все равно, что запретить ему однажды жениться именно на той женщине, которую он полюбит. Родители часто поступают так со своими детьми, но Тсуеши не хотел переступать эту грань.  
Хоть это и было очень непросто.

\---

С той встречи в торговом районе Такеши думал о Сквало постоянно, но теперь эти мысли приняли совсем другое направление.  
Из вызова судьбы Сквало превратился в человека.  
Все, что рассказал о нем Дино, было необычным, даже пугающим, но в то же время... Сквало был обычным парнем, Дино-сан знал его с детства, учился с ним в одной школе.  
Такеши лежал на полу додзе, закинув руки за голову, и думал.  
"Превзойти стиль, — вот что сказал ему Дино. — Сквало победил многие стили, и ты должен превзойти стиль, чтобы одолеть его."  
Такеши не представлял, с какой стороны подступиться к этому. Легко Дино говорить. Он знает Сквало всю жизнь и думает, все вокруг так же отлично управляются с мечом.

Каким Сквало был в четырнадцать лет? Такеши пытался вообразить себе это. Своего ровесника, который ездил по миру и искал себе противников. Который убил Императора мечей.  
Интересно, как Сквало выглядел в то время? Сколько бы Такеши ни напрягал воображение, представлялось только что-то вроде Гокудеры: невысокий, худой, с взрывным характером. И волосы, наверное, были короче, чем сейчас. Вечно растрепанный, ершистый паренек, который чуть что лез в драку.  
Нужно было думать о предстоящем поединке, а не мечтать неизвестно о чем. Победить стили...  
Поскорей бы уже начался бой. Такеши устал от ожидания. Ничего ведь уже не изменить: он или победит, или проиграет.

Тсуна и Реборн, заглянувшие после своей тренировки, были как нельзя кстати. По крайней мере, он перестал мечтательно пялиться в потолок.  
— Так ты сумел победить стиль? — спросил Реборн.  
И Такеши засмеялся беззаботно:  
— Пока не попробую, не узнаю.

Ему показалось, отец явился на его смех. Отец был таким, как всегда, улыбчивым, приветливым. Будто и не было ничего, будто они не находились в том самом додзе, где несколько дней назад отец продемонстрировал ему свою доселе скрытую сущность.  
— Что ты принес, отец? — сказал Такеши и увидел в глазах отца призрак той скрытой серьезности.  
— Это ведь сегодня? Бой, к которому ты готовился?  
— Но... Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я знаю немного. Отец Тсуны-куна кое-что сказал мне. Твой противник — очень сильный мечник, ведь так?  
— Да, — сказал Такеши просто. — Он силен.  
— Тогда возьми это, — сказал отец с легким поклоном.  
Судя по тому, с каким почтением отец держал сверток, это было что-то важное.  
Такеши взял и обнаружил, что это бамбуковый меч.  
— Это Шигуре Кинтоки. Преемники Шигуре Соен Рю передавали его из поколения в поколение. Пока ты используешь его с любым другим стилем, он остается обычным бамбуковым мечом. Но если ты используешь его с Шигуре Соен Рю...  
Сверкнуло стальное лезвие.  
Такеши смотрел на меч, на отца.   
Ему всегда казалось, что у них с отцом мало общего. Отношения у них были хорошие, Такеши отца любил и слушался его, но все-таки людьми они были очень разными. Такеши всегда так казалось. Всегда — но не сейчас. За последнюю неделю он, кажется, узнал об отце больше, чем за всю прошлую жизнь.  
Он и о себе узнал много нового. Теперь он понимал, что они с отцом оказались очень похожи, и это было хорошее открытие. Правильное.

— Но ты же не сможешь, — сказал Тсуна. — Тебе нельзя использовать стиль...  
— В чем дело? — сказал отец Такеши.  
Тот улыбнулся, пожал плечами.  
— Понимаешь, мой противник... Про него говорят, что он сумел победить многие стили. Чтобы одолеть его, мне нужно найти способ превзойти стиль.  
— Что за чушь?! Стиль Шигуре Соен Рю создавался поколениями. Его позиции отшлифованы в настоящих боях, каждое их движение совершенно и наполнено смыслом. Нелепо пытаться превзойти это!   
— Отец, я знаю, что ты им гордишься...  
— Я говорю не поэтому! Стиль Шигуре Соен Рю сильнейший из всех! Он безупречен!  
Отец так редко повышал голос, что слышать его крик было странно. Непривычно.  
И он до смешного напоминал Сквало, когда кричал вот так.  
Но Такеши не улыбался. 

Такеши шел, постукивая бамбуковым мечом по плечу. Словно битой.  
Тсуна и Базиль шли следом, но даже не пытались его догнать. Или, может, он шел слишком быстро.  
Возле школы никого не было. Но стоило только сказать об этом вслух, как уже знакомый вопль ударил по ушам.  
— Хэээй!  
Сквало прыгнул на козырек под крыльцом школы. Присел, опершись об колено рукой с мечом.  
Широкий рот кривился в нехорошей усмешке, но взгляд этого странного парня показался Такеши неожиданно добродушным.  
— Я рад, что ты не сбежал, отродье с мечом, — крикнул Сквало. — Я превращу тебя в нарезанную рыбу!  
"Рыбу? Он что-то знает об отце?"  
Тревожная мысль, но она мелькнула и ушла. Такеши почему-то был уверен, что Сквало не стал бы так завуалировано угрожать.  
— Этого не будет, Сквало, — сказал он.  
Резким движением он обратил Шигуре Кинтоке в меч.  
— Я побью тебя.  
— Ты все-таки будешь использовать Шигуре Соен Рю? — сказал Тсуна.  
Такеши улыбнулся, и ему самому показалось, что улыбка его слишком похожа на ухмылку Сквало.  
— Отец сказал, что он непревзойден. И я ему верю.  
— Непревзойден? — Сквало забавно оскалился. — Я похоронил сотни придурков, которые так о себе думали.  
— Ямамото, это очень плохо! — вырвалось у Тсуны.  
— Я знаю, — откликнулся тот. — Я так дрожу, будто стою на позиции с битой в руках, и у меня два страйка и два аута.  
Но он не смотрел на Тсуну. Он смотрел на Сквало.  
На самом деле он дрожал от волнения, ни капли страха он не чувствовал. Вся игра теперь зависела от его удара, и он не сводил глаз со своего мяча.  
В свою победу Такеши не слишком верил, но он хотел попробовать.  
Пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, ведь так?


	8. Глава восьмая

Занзаса раздражало все: это идиотское здание, которое превратили в подобие аква-парка, слишком радостный Бельфегор, испуганный сынок Савады.  
Сквало.  
Он раздражал больше, чем все остальное, вместе взятое.

Значит, под конец боя здесь еще и акулу выпустят? Прелестно. Сквало сможет пообщаться с родственниками.

— Кто-то сегодня сдохнет, — сказал Занзас перепуганным подросткам. — Один из вас, ребятки. Или этот отброс.  
И пошел прочь. Злой вопль Сквало настиг его уже у самого выхода. Занзас даже не оглянулся.  
Тебя не волнует моя жизнь, а меня не волнует твоя. Все по-честному, Супербия.  
Все по-честному.  
Не думал же ты, что я буду за тебя переживать?

Но смотреть этот бой он собирался.   
Леви принес ему кресло: стоять подолгу Занзасу было все так же тяжело.   
Занзас был уверен, бой будет долгим. Хотя, казалось бы, Сквало против какого-то неумехи — все должно закончится в два счета. Тем более что сливать бой этот мудак отказался.  
Вряд ли ему потребуется много времени, чтобы победить.

Необходимость сидеть тоже изрядно раздражала — ровно до тех пор, пока Бельфегор не брякнул:  
— Ты как король, босс.  
Против этого Занзас ничего не имел, скорее наоборот. И вообще — король звучит куда лучше, чем инвалид.

Занзас положил ногу на ногу и откинулся в кресле. Бой будет долгим и закончится плохо, в этом Занзас был уверен. Может, Сквало убьет мальчишку? Бог весть, чем это обернется.  
Слишком много вокруг наблюдателей от союзных семей.

Занзас смотрел на экран, на худую фигуру в черном, на нереальную белизну длинных волос.  
Убить бы его. Вот так, послать весь этот фарс с Конфликтом Колец и убить. И отца заодно.  
И плевать на последствия.

Только вот не думать о последствиях не получалось. Отец мог бы порадоваться. Урок, преподанный ему, Занзас усвоил слишком хорошо.

\---

Напутствие было что надо. Сквало давно так не злился.  
Так Занзас хочет избавиться от него?  
Мудак, а просто сказать нельзя? Словами? Ты мне надоел, проваливай, например? 

Плевать.  
Плевать, он всегда может свалить. В любой момент, даже сейчас. В конце концов, Вария всегда была для него только обузой.  
Единственно — хотелось взглянуть в деле на этого самоуверенного мальчишку, что стоял перед ним.   
Похоже, у Сквало все еще был шанс получить свою хорошую драку.

Кто бы что ни говорил, а драться с беспомощным младенцем у Сквало не было никакого желания. Всякое в жизни приходилось делать, конечно, но Сквало всегда предпочитал честную драку.  
Не из благородства. Скажи ему кто, что он — человек чести, Сквало долго бы веселился.   
Он зарабатывал на жизнь убийствами, и делать это он научился куда раньше, чем начал заниматься сексом, к примеру. А секс в его жизни тоже начался довольно рано, и прежде чем он научился скрывать свою личную жизнь от окружающих, наслушался о себе много всякого. Он давно усвоил, что отнюдь не является образцом добродетели.  
Но ему было куда интереснее драться с превосходящим его противником, чем участвовать в избиении младенцев. Достаточно и того, что последним приходилось то и дело заниматься.

— Хээй! Ты так ничему и не научился в прошлый раз? Я заставлю тебя пожалеть, что ты не сбежал неделю назад!  
— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
Наглый пацан.  
Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.

Сквало прыгнул вперед, крикнул:   
— Я буду драться в полную силу!  
От выстрелов в этот раз пацан увернулся. И что-то вякнул о зрительных тренировках. Дурачок.  
От удара мечом он увернуться не смог. Зато ушел от следующего.  
— Хээй! Не радуйся слишком сильно!

В некотором смысле Сквало завидовал этому пацану. Он помнил свои четырнадцать лет и не отказался бы вернуться в то время. Никаких забот, никакой ответственности — только ты и твой меч. Всего-то и проблем: переживешь ли ты очередной бой и как быстро сможешь встать на ноги после ранений.  
Насколько же тогда все было проще. Черт его дернул связаться с Вонголой.  
Черт его дернул связаться с Занзасом, которому он никогда особо не был нужен.

Временами Сквало очень сожалел о том, что все сложилось так, как сложилось. А сейчас его будто ткнули в плохо зажившую рану. Вот оно, твое безбашенное прошлое, смотри. Вот так и ты лез на рожон, не думая, что тебя ждет, вставал после очередного удара и снова кидался в драку.  
Ты хотел быть Императором мечей, а кем ты стал?

\---

— Хэээй! Почему ты не атаковал после защиты? Кретин, ты потерял последний шанс меня задеть! Давай! Нанеси мне хотя бы один удар!  
Такеши недоумевал, потом засмеялся.  
Этот парень пришел сюда за кольцом или чтобы поучать его?  
— Ты слишком много говоришь, — бросил Такеши.  
Но Сквало был прав, надо было атаковать. Ямамото бросился вперед. Самидэрэ, ранний летний дождь. В движении он перекинул меч из одной руки в другую.  
Удар отбросил Сквало в воду. Такеши выдохнул.  
Громкое "Хэээй!" заставило его вздрогнуть. Сквало прыжком поднялся на ноги. Вода текла с него ручьями.  
— Это меня совсем не задело!  
Под взглядом этих светлых глаз Такеши стало на миг не по себе. Сквало пристально смотрел на него из-под мокрой челки, будто что-то оценивал.  
Он с самой первой встречи оценивал Такеши. Только вот непонятно было, зачем ему это.  
— Хэй, это и есть тот непобедимый стиль, который ты используешь?  
Такеши молчал.  
— Ты сделал сейчас кое-что совершенно бессмысленное. Почему во время удара ты использовал тупую сторону клинка?  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать, — сказал Такеши. — Я хочу победить, а не убить тебя.  
Он слышал растерянные возгласы друзей. Странно. Чего они ждали от него? Что он действительно будет убивать? По такому поводу?  
— Эй! Ты не понимаешь, в какой ситуации ты оказался, пацан?!  
Каким этот парень был горластым, это непередаваемо.  
Как быстро он двигался.  
Аж сердце замирало.  
Взмахом меча Такеши поднял столб воды. Только Сквало умудрился повторить его прием. Каким образом, Такеши не понимал. И теперь вокруг была только вода, он не видел Сквало, пока чужой меч не вспорол ему плечо.  
Хлынула кровь. Особой боли не было, но Такеши был напуган.  
— Ну, что? Как это было? Больно? Я вижу насквозь все твои приемы, пацан. Потому что я уже сталкивался с этим стилем. И я победил его.  
Такеши устало сел, зажимая рану. Сел прямо в воду, все равно он был мокрым до нитки.  
— Я уже сталкивался с этим стилем, — сказал Сквало.  
Неожиданно спокойно, будто не он тут орал только что, как ненормальный.   
— Чтобы победить Императора мечей, я повсюду искал сильных противников. Я услышал о сильнейшем стиле, который убийцы на востоке передавали из поколения в поколение. Он назывался стиль Шигуре Соен Рю. Я нашел преемника стиля и троих его учеников. Они использовали те же восемь позиций, что и ты. И я победил их. Я вижу твои приемы насквозь, придурок!  
Да он же врет. Ему не было четырнадцати, когда он победил этого пресловутого Императора мечей. Он не мог в этом возрасте убить адепта Шигуре Соен Рю, ведь не мог.   
Отец не называл бы этот стиль непревзойденным, если бы его мастеров однажды перебил тринадцатилетний пацан.  
— Я не слышал такой истории, — сказал Такеши, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но зато я слышал, что стиль Шигуре Соен Рю еще никому не удавалось превзойти.  
— Что ты сказал? Ты, слабак!  
— Я же сказал тебе, я не узнаю это, пока не попробую.  
— Я не буду больше сдерживаться!  
Такеши решил принимать это за обычную браваду. Сквало и без того был очень силен. Если поверить, что до сих пор он не показывал своей настоящей силы, только и останется, что с криками убежать с поля боя.  
А Такеши никогда не бегал от состязаний.

Следующее столкновение принесло ему только новые раны. И новые насмешки.

И снова.  
И снова.  
Может, это была и не бравада.  
Очередной удар парализовал его руку.  
— Что-то не так? Ты побледнел!  
Черт. Нужно было оттянуть время. Такеши бросился на следующую платформу.  
— Как будто я позволю тебе сбежать!  
Что Сквало сделал, Такеши не понял, но все вокруг вдруг начало рушиться.  
— Падай!  
И он действительно полетел вниз. Падение почти вышибло из него дух.

Черт. Игра идет в одни ворота.  
Если отец узнает, что он так позорно проиграл...

— Ты все еще держишься за свой Шигуре Соен Рю? Тип, которого я убил, дал мне увидеть все восемь позиций. Хотя после того, как он показал мне восьмую позицию, Акисаме, для него все закончилось довольно трагично.  
Акисаме?  
О чем он?  
И вдруг Такеши все понял.

\---

Дино давно не испытывал такого напряжения. Хотя все, что он делал, это просто стоял и смотрел.

А на экране Сквало и Ямамото спорили о восьмой позиции Шигуре Соен Рю.   
Господи, они посреди боя стояли и обсуждали, к какому стилю принадлежит прием, которым Ямамото достал Сквало. Более странной схватки Дино еще не видел.  
Казалось, они вообще не хотят драться друг с другом.  
То есть они хотели, но...  
Про Конфликт Колец они оба, похоже, забыли.

— Ты, придурок! Ты умеешь использовать другие стили кроме Шигуре Соен Рю?!  
— Это тоже был Шигуре Соен Рю. Восьмая позиция Шиноцуку Аме была создана моим отцом. Ты не мог видеть ее раньше.  
Сквало вытирал кровь с разбитых губ.  
— Хэй, слабак, я не думал, что ты сможешь меня задеть, — сказал Сквало и вдруг заорал. — Ты не воспринимаешь бой на мечах всерьез! Какого хрена ты ударил тупой стороной меча?!  
Мокрые, растрепанные, они стояли друг против друга, и выглядели до смешного похожими — при всем их внешнем несходстве.  
— Или что? Ты знаешь об этом стиле что-то, чего не знаю я?  
— Нет, — Ямамото улыбался уголком рта, — остальные семь позиций, которые я знаю, ты уже видел.  
— Тогда ты сдохнешь! — Сквало орал от души. — Я выучил твой Шиноцуку Аме!  
— Это хорошо. Тогда я попробую кое-что еще.  
Меч Ямамото снова стал бамбуковым. И паренек занес его над плечом, словно биту.  
— Ты шутишь?! Ты собрался играть в бейсбол?!  
— Извини, — крикнул Ямамото. — Бейсбол — это все, что я умею.  
— Не слишком увлекайся, салага! Я не буду больше сдерживаться!

Выглядело это плохо. Меч Ямамото все еще был бамбуковым.  
Если Ямамото не сможет заставить меч превратиться в стальной, значит, преемником Шигуре Соен Рю ему не бывать.  
За этим ему и дали Шигуре Кинтоки, ведь так? Реборн, сидевший у Дино на плече, завел речь об этом, но Дино не слишком прислушивался. 

Мечники все сумасшедшие. Сыну предстоит опасный бой, а отец дает ему бамбуковую палку, чтобы проверить, достоин ли тот стать преемником какого-то стиля. Да и Сквало... Сколько раз он уже мог убить Ямамото?  
Если бы на бой не смотрел Занзас, если бы на кону не стояло так много, Дино бы решил, что Сквало попросту заинтересовался одаренным мальчишкой.

На экране была стена воды. Кто-то двигался там, стремительно, неотвратимо.  
Непонятно было, что именно там происходит, но Дино не мог отвести взгляд от экрана.  
Столько лет Дино считал своего приятеля непобедимым, но сейчас...   
Ведь не убьет же Сквало мальчика? Или убьет? Ради колец, ради Занзаса — убьет?

Не верилось. И в то же время...

\---

 

Такеши чувствовал, что победит.  
Этот мяч он отобьет, он был уверен. Удача была на его стороне.

Сквало купился на его уловку. Принял за него отражение в водной стене, которую Такеши создал движением своего меча. Пробормотал что-то насчет того, что Такеши ничем не гнушается ради своей цели.  
Это было неприятно услышать. Но правду слышать порой и впрямь неприятно. Такеши не мог сейчас отвлекаться на чувства, этот удар должен был решить исход боя.  
Он рассчитывал, что Сквало обернется. Но вместо этого тот вывернул запястье, вывернул каким-то совершенно невозможным образом. Такеши увидел механические сочленения, но понял не сразу.  
Такеши в прыжке уже заносил меч над головой Сквало. Думать было некогда. Сквало начал разворачиваться к нему.  
Сквало явно увидел его, но сделать ничего не успел. Рукоять меча обрушилась на его затылок.

— Я победил, — сказал Такеши, показывая половинку кольца на цепочке. Успел сдернуть с шеи Сквало, пока тот падал.

Из динамиков звучали радостные крики ребят, недоуменные возгласы варийцев. Смех Занзаса. Странная реакция на проигрыш, но Занзас вообще казался Такеши странным.

\---

Столько лет прошло, а этот ублюдок не изменился. Чертов Сквало.  
Занзас сидел, подперев кулаком щеку, и почти не смотрел на экран.   
Занзас думал о прошлом.

"Я ведь говорил тебе, что Вария не будет проблемой. Я тебе обещал".  
"И что?"  
"Они предложили мне вступить туда".  
"Я знаю".  
"А я сказал, что сначала хочу сразиться с Императором мечей".  
"Придурок. Он убьет тебя и не заметит. Ты думаешь, что справишься с боссом Варии?"  
"Я уже. Я убил его. Вария моя".  
Занзас тогда по-новому оценил бледное лицо Супербии, бинты под рубашкой, скованные движения.  
"Я ведь обещал тебе. Я ведь говорил, что Вария будет на твоей стороне".  
Занзас стиснул зубы. Шагнул к придурку, перехватил того за левую руку, заставил вынуть ее из кармана.  
Пару секунд ошарашено смотрел на перебинтованную культю, потом отпустил руку Супербии. Отошел в сторону.  
Злился Занзас как никогда. Стоило уехать на три недели, как этот мелкий идиот наворотил дел. Варию он получил. Да плевать на Варию, плевать на этот переворот, он же калекой остался.  
"Хэй, я обещаю тебе, что не буду стричься, пока мы не победим".  
Занзас тогда не нашелся с ответом. В те годы его вообще ставило в тупик, каким ребенком порой бывал целеустремленный и жестокий Супербия.  
"Пообещай тоже что-нибудь. Пообещай не стричься".  
"Это глупо".  
А день был такой ясный. Занзас до сих пор это помнил. Как светило солнце, как тени ложились на выщербленный камень террасы. Волосы Супербии шевелил ветер.  
И так жалко было этого придурка, что просто прикончить его хотелось. Занзаса тогда это изрядно выбило из колеи. Он не представлял, как Супербия вообще будет жить, лишившись рабочей руки.  
А тот, похоже, не понимал даже толком, что натворил. И как же это бесило.  
"С чего ты взял, что вообще будешь полезен теперь, когда Тир отрубил тебе руку?"  
Супербия, сучонок, ухмыльнулся.  
"Я сам это сделал. Я дрался с ним так и победил".  
Сам.  
Тир безруким был, и этот туда же? Просто слов не было для этого идиотизма.  
"Однажды ты будешь рад, что я на твоей стороне, сын босса".

Однажды...

Занзас и впрямь был бы рад, если б Сквало был на его стороне.  
Вот только надеяться на это было уже поздно.

За боем Занзас почти не следил. К чему? Как Сквало орет и насмехается, он слышал предостаточно. Еще тогда, восемь лет назад — и насмотрелся, и наслушался. Сквало иногда бывал очень утомительным.  
Услышать:  
— Я победил, — произнесенное чужим, мальчишеским голосом, было неожиданно.  
Занзас поднял глаза на экран.  
И расхохотался. От души. Бил себя по коленям и смеялся.  
— Дерьмо! Ты продул! Какое же ты дерьмо!

Сколько же было этой болтовни о том, что теперь, когда Девятый у них в руках, можно уже выигрывать бои — и победить легально. Сколько Сквало вообще болтал, и чем все кончилось? Он проиграл. Какому-то пацану.  
Расслабился слишком, думал, что легко победит?  
Вот же придурок.

\---

Неужели победа? Такеши сам сказал об этом и сам себе не поверил.  
Сквало так и лежал, будто и не собирался вставать.

Такеши, наконец, понял. Так вот почему Сквало привязывает меч, а не держит в руке. Нет у него руки, это протез.  
Он дрался с парнем, у которого нет руки.

Тяжело дыша, он смотрел на своего противника. Белые волосы лениво шевелило течением. Вода прибывала.  
Такеши знал, что ему повезло. Везение порой куда важнее, чем мастерство, это он давно усвоил. И то, что напоследок он все-таки сумел снять кольцо со Сквало, было чистой воды везением. Ну, еще умением концентрироваться на условной цели.   
В конце концов, он спортсмен, он привык к этим искусственным критериям победы: отбей мяч, перебеги с базы на базу. Забери половинку кольца у противника. А Сквало привык драться до смерти.  
Вот только почему-то Сквало его пощадил. Такеши знал, что Сквало имел много возможностей его убить. Каждый раз замирало сердце: все. Но вместо пронзающего удара ему доставалось по касательной.  
Сквало пускал ему кровь, издевался, насмешничал, демонстрировал свое превосходство, но явно не хотел убивать. И почему-то удивлялся, когда обнаруживал, что Такеши тоже не хочет причинять ему вред.  
— Что с ним будет? — крикнул Такеши. — Что будет со Сквало?  
— Мы не можем гарантировать ему жизнь, — ответила одна из Червелло. — Сквало проиграл.  
Точно. Проиграл. Хотя мог бы выиграть — это Такеши знал точно.  
Значит, варийцы его вытаскивать не будут. А может, и вовсе захотят убить, как было с Луссурией.  
Такеши опустился коленями в воду, перекинул безвольную руку Сквало через свое плечо.  
— Оставь...  
— Вставай, — сказал Такеши.  
Помощи Сквало был явно не рад. Но встать самостоятельно ему, похоже, было бы сложновато. Он практически повис на Такеши. Ребята кричали, чтобы он бросил Сквало, что не сможет спастись, если будет пытаться вытащить и его тоже. Такеши стоял, вцепившись в недавнего противника.  
С волос Сквало текла вода.  
— Оставь его!  
Такеши знал, что не оставит. И не знал, как это объяснить друзьям.  
Он увидел плавник акулы. Она приближалась.  
Но здесь она их не достанет, ведь так?  
Они выберутся.  
— Акулу привлекает запах крови! Ямамото, тебе надо уходить!  
Надо-то надо, но вот как? Нести он Сквало бы не смог, а идти тот, похоже, был еще не в состоянии.  
Пусть придет в себя после удара. Время еще есть, акуле не добраться до них, пока не поднимается вода.

Как же. Эта проклятая тварь развернулась и с разгона ударила по подпорке, держащей платформу.  
Такеши упал на колени. Он все так же цеплялся за Сквало. Вокруг рушились камни.  
Вот ведь проклятье.  
— Отпусти меня, — сказал Сквало хрипло.  
Похоже, он, наконец, пришел в себя.  
— Но...  
— Отпусти. Не унижай меня.  
— Но ты...  
— Хээй, отвяжись!  
И впрямь пришел. Удар у него был что надо. Такеши отшвырнуло на небольшой островок.  
— Как мечник ты неплох, — сказал Сквало.  
Такеши смотрел на него. Казалось, на ногах Сквало держится с трудом.  
— Избавься только от своей мягкости.  
Едва стоит. Мокрые волосы липнут к бледному лицу.  
Сквало.  
Этот бой был похож на урок, и слова Сквало только утвердили Такеши в этой мысли.

Казалось, еще миг, и Сквало снова упадет. Хорошо бы его поддержать, но теперь их разделяла полоса воды, и Такеши не был уверен, что сможет через нее перебраться.

Акула снова ударила подпорку, и платформа, на которой стоял Сквало, обрушилась в воду. Мелькнула акулья спина.  
Такеши закричал.  
Единственный из всех, в динамиках царила тишина.

Шли мгновения, и никто не выныривал. А потом Такеши услышал хохот.  
Босс Варии веселился над гибелью своего подчиненного.

\---

На миг Занзас онемел.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.  
Несколько судорожных вдохов спустя он снова расхохотался. Смех просто вырвался наружу, невозможно было остановиться.  
Занзас давно так не смеялся — задыхаясь, до слез, до хрипоты.  
— Этот кусок дерьма! Стать рыбьим кормом, придурок!  
Смех оборвался так же внезапно, как и начался. Занзас угрюмо смотрел на экран.  
Вот и еще одна часть прошлого ушла.  
Было чему радоваться.  
Только на душе было пусто.

\---

Тсуеши дождался сына только к утру. Когда Такеши наконец пришел, уже казалось очевидным, что дело плохо.  
— Ты проиграл, — сказал Тсуеши, взглянув в удрученное лицо сына.  
— Нет, — сказал Такеши безразлично.  
— А твой противник...  
— Он умер.  
Тсуеши смотрел, как сын побрел к себе в комнату. Первое убийство — это всегда непросто.  
— Я пытался спасти его, — сказал Такеши, не оборачиваясь. — Я пытался... Но это он спас меня.  
— Ложись спать, — сказал Тсуеши.  
— Он оттолкнул меня. Мы могли погибнуть оба, но он оттолкнул меня...  
— Он был хорошим человеком.  
— Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать... — сказал Такеши.  
— Жить. Человек, который спас тебя, хотел именно этого, ведь так?  
Мальчик постоял, будто переваривая сказанное.  
— Я пойду спать. Спасибо, пап, что поговорил со мной.  
— Не за что, — сказал Тсуеши.

Такеши ушел, Тсуеши остался один. Он вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
"Мы могли погибнуть оба, но он оттолкнул меня".  
Похоже, он задолжал Сквало Супербии нечто более важное, чем месть. Только вот долг отдавать было некому.

\---

Заснуть Занзас не мог. Ворочался, комкая простыни, и сна не было ни в одном глазу.   
Почему, он не знал. Ну, не из-за этого же тупого придурка, который дал акуле сожрать себя.   
Нет, хоть каких-то эмоций Сквало вполне заслуживал, но Занзас не чувствовал ничего. Ни злости, ни сожалений, ни облегчения. Сдох и сдох.   
Вот только не спалось.

Было бы о чем сожалеть.   
В конце концов, это был не его Сквало. Его Сквало умер восемь лет назад. И по этому поводу Занзас много чего перечувствовал, благо, времени для бессмысленной рефлексии у него тогда хватало. Слишком много у него тогда было времени, слишком много тишины и одиночества, мысли бродили по кругу, почти сводя с ума.   
О, как он тогда бесился! На тупого Акуленка, который много хвастал, но оказался совсем не таким уж полезным, на старика, сломавшего мальчишку одним ударом, на себя самого. И злился, и сожалел, и даже скучал по мальчишке, если уж начистоту.   
Что-то было в Акуленке такое. Его присутствие и раздражало, но в то же время и тонизировало, что ли. Всегда хотелось доказать, что ты лучше, поставить зарвавшуюся рыбину на место, чтоб и дальше смотрел в рот и во всем был послушен. А зарывался Акула постоянно, вроде и не хотел, а все равно получалось.   
Когда вдруг настигало уныние и опускались руки, не было ничего лучше, чем поцапаться с Акулой пару раз. И силы, и желание действовать тотчас возвращались – как по волшебству.  
Занзас привык к нему.   
И успел отвыкнуть. 

Не спалось.  
Не из-за Сквало.  
Просто так.

Занзас сел на кровати. Сколько там осталось этой ночи? Какой смысл спать?  
Ему было не по себе.  
Не стоило вспоминать о времени, проведенном во льду. Все из-за этого.  
Не из-за Сквало же его трясет.  
Сдох — туда и дорога.  
Занзас снова откинулся на подушки — и расхохотался. Зло, угрюмо. Он не мог остановиться. Затихал, а потом следовал новый взрыв хохота. Этот мудак дал сожрать себя акуле. Клоун. Ну, разве не смешно?

\---

В своей комнате Бельфегор вздрогнул, услышав этот хохот, и прижал к себе Маммона покрепче.  
— Ты меня задушишь, — пискнул тот недовольно.  
— Если босс свихнется, принц, пожалуй, подаст в отставку.  
— На его месте любой бы сошел с ума. Босс еще неплохо держится.  
— Принцу это не нравится.  
— Никому не нравится, Бел. Пошли спать.


	9. Глава девятая

Быстрая атака на особняк Вонголы казалась Йемицу единственным верным решением. Чем дальше, тем больше он утверждался в мысли о том, что Девятый не мог по своей воле избрать Занзаса своим наследником. Восемь лет назад Девятый был готов убить мальчишку. Вряд ли за эти годы что-то изменилось.  
Поначалу это действительно выглядело как испытание для Тсуны, но сейчас...

Но пока шел штурм, Йемицу не оставляла нелепая мысль о том, что он, сам того не желая, оказался в роли Занзаса.

Чего Занзас на сам деле хотел тогда, восемь лет назад?   
Убить Девятого можно было гораздо проще. У парня под началом была организация чистильщиков, в конце-то концов. Послал бы Маммона и Сквало, никто бы даже не узнал, что в дело была замешана Вария. И Занзаса, скорее всего, объявили бы следующим боссом.  
Он ведь не идиот, не мог он не понимать, что сам себе все портит.

Чего он хотел?  
Это был не захват власти, это плевок был — в лицо Девятому и всей Вонголе. Занзас со своими людьми вшестером тогда брали резиденцию Вонголы вряд ли потому, что не могли привлечь дополнительные силы. Просто они считали, что этого достаточно. Пятерых подростков и одного аркобалено оказалось достаточно против сильнейшей семьи.  
А потом, в подвале, что Занзас кричал Девятому? "Давай, сделай то, что ты давно уже хочешь". Убей — это он имел в виду?

Не власти он хотел, а высказаться.  
Не завоевать, а разрушить то, что его отец строил. Причинить отцу достаточно сильную боль.  
Занзас хотел, чтобы его услышали — и поняли.

Впрочем, разве все люди хотят не того же? И каждый кричит о своем — разрушая и создавая, достигая высот или опускаясь на самое дно. Все хотят только одного.  
Только никто, кажется, этого не получает.

Йемицу хотел поговорить с Девятым, но для этого пришлось пробиваться через вооруженную охрану. Что думали эти люди? Что он пытается захватить власть?  
Чем дальше, тем больше он чувствовал себя в роли Занзаса.

И понимал, что именно этого Занзас и добивался. Теперь, если они проиграют, само имя Савада будет дискредитировано в глазах семьи. От отца к сыну...  
Тсуна просто станет очередным нежелательным кандидатом. 

Занзас действительно никогда не был дураком.

\---

Бельфегора все это начинало беспокоить. В комнате, залитой электрическим светом, было слишком тихо.

Занзас сидел в кресле, обхватив себя руками. Будто мерз.   
Бельфегору это не нравилось. Мало того, что Ску умер, так еще и босс сам не свой.   
На фоне Моски, возвышавшемся у него за спиной, Занзас казался непривычно маленьким.

Бельфегору привык смотреть на босса снизу вверх. Восемь лет назад казалось, что босс большой, сильный, и нет никого на свете круче.

В дверь постучали, и Занзас вздрогнул — словно его внезапно разбудили.  
— Кто это?  
— Босс, — сказал Маммон, появляясь в дверях.  
— Ну?  
— Я пришел спросить разрешения. Я хочу использовать свою силу в битве.

Бельфегор обернулся, глянул на приятеля поверх спинки кресла.  
— Ты нервничаешь?  
— Нет, — сказал Маммон. — Я не нервничаю. Моя сила такого типа, что ею становится трудно управлять, если я не использую ее время от времени.  
Вот это, наконец, разрядило обстановку, по крайней мере для Бельфегора. Он заулыбался от души.  
— Я никогда этого не видел. Не могу дождаться, когда увижу.  
Босс глянул на него искоса. Он, кажется, был зол.  
А впрочем, Бельфегор тут же обнаружил, что ему и впрямь показалось. Занзас выглядел не злым, а просто уставшим. Темные круги под глазами его не украшали.  
— Босс?  
Занзас скривился.  
— Я разрешаю.

И снова воцарилось молчание.  
Наконец, Занзас поднял и ушел из комнаты.  
За ним разошлись и все остальные.

\---

Беспамятство отступало медленно, цеплялось за обрывки сознания, не желало уходить.   
Сквало с трудом разлепил непослушные веки. Посмотрел на встревоженную физиономию школьного приятеля и снова закрыл глаза.  
Что тут делает Дино, было непонятно.  
Или он так — по пути заглянул? Может, тот пацан, Ямамото, тоже пострадал?  
Спрашивать не хотелось. Разговаривать вообще не хотелось. Тяжело было даже просто глаза держать открытыми, а уж языком ворочать — вообще казалось делом непосильным.   
Не то чтобы он боялся когда-то непосильных задач, но...

— Ты очнулся? — сказал Дино, — Это хорошо. Я думал, мне придется спасать Ямамото, но… Все сложилось иначе.  
— Твои люди меня вытащили? с трудом выговорил Сквало — Зачем?  
— Думаю, мой братишка сделал бы то же самое. Он не бросит в беде даже врага.   
Сквало усмехнулся угрюмо. Тот мальчишка, да что он понимает в жизни.  
— Тебе очень повезло, — сказал Дино. — Жизненно важные органы не задеты. Но ты заставил нас поволноваться.  
Мягкий он все-таки.   
Прибрал к рукам почти весь наркорынок Италии, а все равно мягкий.  
Интересно, где Занзас? Впрочем, в одном помещении с Дино он вряд ли долго бы выдержал.  
Сквало все-таки выговорил это. Только имя.  
— Занзас...  
— Он не знает, что ты жив.  
Вот это было — словно гвоздь в крышку гроба. Не знает? Почему?  
— Сквало, он... Ты проиграл. Он отдаст приказ убить тебя.  
Занзас обещал его убить, если Сквало посмеет выиграть, но это было неважно. Все было неважно.  
Значит, он не знает.  
— Скажи ему.  
— Сквало.  
— Скажи.  
— Ты не понимаешь. Он хотел убить тебя. Когда ты проиграл, Занзас хотел убить тебя сам, своим Пламенем. Его остановили Червелло.  
Бедный впечатлительный Пони.  
Вот уж чего Сквало не боялся, так это пламени Занзаса.  
— Он радовался, когда решил, что ты погиб, — сказал Дино. — Он ржал как сумасшедший. Послушай, ради твоей безопасности...  
Сквало смотрел в потолок. Выходит, смех Занзаса — это было не в бреду.  
Переварить это оказалось не слишком просто. Особенно когда Дино с участием на него смотрел.  
— Долго я здесь?  
— Вторые сутки.  
— Чей вчера был бой?  
— Тумана. Маммон проиграл.  
Ну еще бы. Против Занзаса Маммон не пойдет. — Хранитель Тсуны — Рокудо Мукуро.  
Вот это была новость. Этому Маммон мог действительно проиграть честно. Ну, насколько он вообще способен играть честно.  
— Мукуро же в тюрьме.  
— Он действовал через девочку-медиума. По крайней мере, мне так сказали.  
— Ты сам не видел?  
— Я был здесь.  
— Сегодня — твой пацан?  
— Да. Бой, наверное, уже идет.  
— Почему ты не там?  
— Кея справится.  
— Не переживаешь?  
— Нет, — сказал Дино.  
— Хреново у тебя получается врать. Иди к нему.  
— Он справится, — повторил Дино. — Я виделся с ним вчера, все в порядке.  
Сказать бы ему, с чем именно тому мальчишке придется справляться. Впрочем, Занзас, кажется, продумал все неплохо. Пацану, которого тренировал Дино, особо ничего не грозит. Потенциальные Хранители Занзаса не интересовали, ему нужен был сын Йемицу.  
Значит, все случится сегодня.  
Сквало закрыл глаза. От разговоров он устал.  
— С Ямамото все в порядке, — сказал вдруг Дино. — Ран много, но они все несерьезные. Ты ведь хотел о нем спросить?  
Сквало молчал.   
Теплые пальцы Дино осторожно сжали его руку.  
Все-таки в присутствии Пони было как-то легче. Ладно, пусть сидит.  
В памяти снова всплыл смех Занзаса — истеричный, странный смех. Явь это была или бред?  
— Спасибо, — сказал Сквало, не открывая глаз.  
Вышло как-то неловко.  
— Во что же он тебя втянул, — сказал Дино тихо.  
Сквало снова взглянул на него.  
— Я же знаю тебя, — продолжал Дино. — Он одержим жаждой власти, но тебя-то это никогда не интересовало. Я тебя знаю, все, что тебе нужно, это совершенствование своего стиля.  
Сквало смотрел мимо Дино.  
Прекрасно, Пони. Ты, что же, считаешь меня кем-то вроде буддийского монаха?  
— Как он втянул тебя во все это? Как он тебя заставил?  
Сквало молчал.  
Судя по интонации, вопросы Дино и не требовали ответа. А впрочем, и ответить было нечего.

\---

Бельфегору Гола Моска напоминал Дарта Вейдера. Ходил и пыхтел мрачно — точь-в-точь, как тот придурок из кино.  
Босс на Люка Скайуокера, конечно, не походил ни капли, но Моска таскал за ним словно преданный папаша за непутевым сынком, и ассоциации все равно возникали. Ну, скажем, босс был вроде Люка Скайуокера, перешедшего на Темную сторону.   
Да, точно.  
Это тот выпендрежный иллюзионист, который дрался против Маммона, назвал босса Темной Стороной мафии. Смешной тупица. Как будто их веселая компания чем-то хуже людей в дорогих костюмах вроде дона Тимотео или Дино Каваллоне. Конечно, эти люди никогда не марают своих рук убийствами, они только отдают приказы. Видно, они и есть Светлая сторона — ну-ну.  
Гола Моска Бельфегору не нравился. Достаточно было и того, что эта пыхтящая громадина оттеснила их всех от босса. Как будто они ничего не значат. Даже Ску.  
А теперь Ску умер, а Маммон сбежал. Принцу это все не нравилось. Ему было одиноко.

Бой Гола Моска продул. Бездарная железяка. Принцу это давало лишний повод гордиться собой: он-то свой бой выиграл. Ослушался босса и выиграл, но босс не расстроился. Поругался со Ску, а на принца просто махнул рукой.

А теперь пацан, оприходовавший Моску, задирал босса.  
Наглец.  
— Ну, давай, иди сюда! Хватит сидеть. Я загрызу тебя до смерти!  
— Че?! — брякнул разъяренный Леви.  
— Не "че", придурок, — сказал Бельфегор. — Если ты не заметил, мы проиграли этот бой. Что ты собираешься делать, босс?  
Занзас не ответил.   
Одним прыжком он оказался на поле. Бельфегор смотрел. Временами он подозревал, что босс сидит в своем крутом кресле, потому что еще слишком слаб. В конце концов, еще месяц назад босс валялся пластом. Но Занзас не подвел, в бою он был так же хорош, как в старые добрые времена.  
Месяц тренировок, больше похожих на самоистязание, не прошел для него даром.

Бельфегор смотрел.  
Занзас стремительно уворачивался от ударов тонфа.  
— Не бойся, — сказал он черноволосому мальчишке. — Я не буду использовать свое Пламя. Я всего лишь хочу забрать эту груду отбросов.  
— Делай, что хочешь, я все равно забью тебя, — отозвался пацан.  
— Черт, как он смеет так разговаривать с боссом! — Леви дернулся, будто хотел пойти к ним.  
— Да подожди ты, придурок, — сказал Бельфегор. — Нам нельзя вмешиваться. Мы проиграли четыре раза из трех. Если мы сейчас что-то сделаем, это сочтут актом предательства против будущего Десятого. И нас вместе с боссом просто убьют.  
— И что, мы должны просто стоять и смотреть?  
— Кажется, босс что-то задумал, — сказал принц, не глядя на Леви.  
— Что?  
— Я не знаю. Сквало или Маммон точно бы все поняли, но...  
Их нет.  
А без них принцу было скучно.  
Босс, конечно, клевый парень, и со своими шрамами стал выглядеть куда круче, чем раньше. Но ни Маммона, ни Ску босс не заменит, а кроме него кто остается? Этот придурок Леви?

— Червелло! — крикнул Занзас. — Смотрите внимательно. Я не атаковал ни разу. Я только хочу забрать Моску с поля.

Зачем боссу эта груда металлолома, принц не понимал. Босс к Моске вообще был излишне привязан. Даже разговаривал с ним по ночам.  
Впрочем, после разморозки странностей у Занзаса хватало. Свихнулся он в своей глыбе льда, что ли.  
Вообще-то, принц не имел ничего против, сумасшедшие ему нравились.

А в бою босс все-таки был хорош. Казалось, схватка с этим мальчишкой для него все равно, что легкая забава. Принц видел, как Хибари раздражается все больше и больше. Ну, еще бы.  
Этот плебей всерьез думал, что сможет победить босса Варии?

Когда Моска вдруг начал стрелять во все вокруг, Бельфегор, наконец, понял — или решил, что понял. Занзас все-таки согласился с мнением Ску и решил просто убить конкурентов.  
Использовать для этого якобы взбесившуюся машину — вот это было умно.  
Ску бы захотел сделать все в лоб, он слишком любил хорошую драку — часто в ущерб здравому смыслу.  
А босс...

— Я ведь хотел его забрать! — крикнул Занзас. — Это из-за вмешательства вашего Хранителя Облака Моска вышел из-под контроля!

\---

Они укрылись в подземном туннеле.  
Старый Тони — двойник Девятого — был связан. Простреленное плечо Йемицу дергало болью.  
Чертов старик. Значит, он тоже на стороне Занзаса.  
— Если Девятый хотел контролировать бои за кольца, то, пожалуй, захотел бы наблюдать за всем с близкого расстояния, — сказал Йемицу задумчиво.  
— Значит, он поехал в Японию, чтобы сделать наследником Занзаса, — сказала Орегано.  
— Если Червелло действительно подчиняются Девятому, это многое объясняет, — продолжал Йемицу.  
Эта мысль его мучила. Неужели никакого заговора нет, а он всего лишь поддался своим эмоциям? Привычка сначала делать и лишь потом думать его и раньше подводила. А ведь ему скоро сорок, пора бы уже и начать учиться на своих ошибках.  
— Значит, за всем этим стоит Девятый? И что нам теперь делать, босс? — спросила Орегано.  
— Мне нужно о многом его спросить, когда мы приедем в Японию, — отозвался Йемицу угрюмо.  
Тони засмеялся. Буквально расхохотался.  
— Что тут смешного? – сказал Моретти.   
— Ребята, вы знаете, что у Вонголы есть оружие, о котором предпочитают не говорить?  
— Ты о той человекоподобной машине, которую передали Варии?  
— Да, — сказал старик, — о Гола Моске.  
— Моска… — пробормотал Йемицу.  
— Вы не знаете, почему ее засекретили, а? Эта машина двигается, питаясь человеческой жизнью.  
Йемицу усмехнулся про себя: Тони как был тупой деревенщиной, так и остался. Когда старик хотел, он мог копировать Тимотео точь-в-точь, но все-таки умом он был не ровней Девятому. Питается жизнью, надо же Существование такой машины бессмысленно. Человеческая жизнь, конечно, не слишком дорогое топливо, уж нефть-то подороже будет, мировая история это вполне доказывает. Но уж слишком много от людей проблем. Топливо из них выйдет если и недорогое, но уж слишком хлопотное.  
Да и тот же Оттавио не рискнул бы использовать Моску, существуй хоть малейшая опасность для того, кто находится внутри нее.  
— О чем ты говоришь? – сказала Лал.  
— К тому же Моске подходят не всякие люди, а только некоторые, — продолжал старик. — С определенным типом Пламени.  
И тут Йемицу все понял. Будто паззл наконец сложился. К словам старого Тони это почти не имело отношения, просто этот бред насчет питания Пламенем подтолкнул мысль Йемицу в нужном направлении.  
«Убить тебя сейчас будет слишком просто, — сказал тогда Занзас Тсуне. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мучился, наблюдая за Конфликтом Колец, и только потом я тебя прикончу – так же, как того старого дурака».  
Дон Тимотео еще не мертв. Занзас хотел, чтобы тот видел все, что будет происходить во время Конфликта Колец, и только потом собирался убить. Может быть, Девятый действительно собирался контролировать бои за кольца, но, похоже, что Занзас его переиграл.  
Занзас никогда не был дураком.

Нужно остановить бой Облака и остановить немедленно.

\---

Тсуна едва успел.  
Эта страшная варийская машина свихнулась и стреляла во все подряд. Остановить ее – это все, о чем Тсуна мог думать. Защитить своих друзей, остановить эту опасную штуку.  
Войти в гиперрежим получилось неожиданно легко. И сражаться с бешенной машиной тоже было легко. Но когда она, наконец, развалилась, и из нее выпал связанный человек, Тсуна испугался. И Пламя его погасло.

Фотографию Девятого ему показали пару дней назад. С тех пор Тсуна пытался понять, как с виду очень добрый человек может так поступать с ним, тащить в мафию, обрекать непонятно на что.  
Но зла Девятому Тсуна все равно не хотел. Только вот, похоже, все-таки причинил.

— Ты сделал это с ним.  
— Я? — сказал Тсуна растерянно.  
— Это ты его избил, разве нет? Сжег старика вместе с Моской. Он был моим Хранителем Облака, и ты напал на него. Ты не имеешь права нападать на чужих Хранителей во время Конфликта Колец. Тебе недостаточно было того, что проиграл бой твоему Хранителю?!  
Тсуна сидел, как оглушенный.  
Занзас прав. Тсуна снова вмешался в чужой бой, и снова все пошло наперекосяк. Но теперь он убил Девятого.  
— Я сделал это... Я виноват...  
— Нет... — услышал Тсуна тихий, хриплый шепот.  
Он растерялся. Девятый еще жив?

\---

Значит, он еще жив. Занзас не знал, что чувствует: разочарование или облегчение.  
Он хотел бы сам убить этого мудака, хотел бы сжимать старческое горло до того, пока в глазах отца не померкнет жизнь.  
Только Занзас не знал, стало бы ему от этого легче — или нет. 

— Это я виноват во всем, — сказал старик еле слышно. — Прости меня за все, Тсунаеши. Все это случилось из-за моей слабости, из-за моей жалости. Это я пробудил Занзаса от долгого сна.

Занзас не верил своим ушам. Прости? Прости?! Этот старый лгун просит прощения — и у кого?!  
Сволочь!  
Если бы он хоть раз, хотя бы единственный раз...  
Господи, как же этот мудак виртуозно лжет. Из жалости старик его разморозил, как же. Хороша жалость.  
И как все правдоподобно. Все вокруг уши так и развесили, тупицы, мусор. 

Реборн смотрел из-под полей шляпы.  
— Сна? После "Колыбели" Занзас был изгнан из семьи и помещен под наблюдение Вонголы.  
— Колыбель? — спросил мелкий Савада растерянно.  
— Это была крупнейшая попытка переворота в истории Вонголы, — сказал Реборн.  
Занзас аж скривился. Надо же, какая лесть. Секондо, когда-то отобравший власть у предка Савады, небось в гробу перевернулся.  
— Это случилось восемь лет назад, — продолжал Реборн. — То, что во главе бунтовщиков стоял сын Девятого, держали в тайне.  
— Его остановили... и он восемь лет он спал, — старик говорил тихо, но отчетливо, Занзас все слышал.  
Спал. Ну да.  
Кажется, нельзя было ненавидеть сильнее, чем он ненавидел.  
На миг их глаза встретились, и отец отвел взгляд.  
— Он спал до тех пор, пока его гнев и желание отомстить не выросли до ужасных масштабов.  
Вот это уже ближе к правде, урод. Ты просто испугался, что я выберусь сам.  
— О чем вы? — лепетал Савада. — Что это значит?  
Старик закашлялся.  
— Вы в порядке? Не двигайтесь...  
Какой заботливый мудачонок.  
Невыносимо было это слушать, просто невыносимо. Как же Занзас хотел убить их, убить их всех. Но оказаться после этого в Вендиче?.. Нет уж. Ему хватило той тюрьмы, что устроил ему отец.  
А старик ласково смотрел на Саваду.  
— Реборн много мне рассказывал о тебе, Тсунаеши. О девочке, которая тебе нравится... О школе... О твоих друзьях...  
Этот тон Занзасу был знаком — с самого первого дня, когда старик присел перед ним, восьмилетним, и накинул свой шарф ему на плечи.  
Все эти лживые уловки Занзас знал наизусть. Сам велся на них когда-то, словно последний лох.  
Занзас в свое время был тем еще идиотом, что и говорить. Старик использовал его так, как только было можно. А теперь переключился на другого идиота.  
Может, и дневник Занзасу попался не случайно. Вряд ли старый лгун так легко мог проколоться. Это просто часть очередного плана: убрать одного наследника, найти другого. Старик же перебирает их, словно вещи в магазине: Йемицу когда-то его не устроил, потом были еще, потом Занзас, и, кажется, кто-то за время его заморозки, теперь вот этот дурачок.  
Занзас с трудом держал себя в руках. Еще немного, и он начал бы орать на старика прямо здесь.  
И к чему бы это привело? Ни к чему.

— Тебе кажется, что ты не подходишь на эту роль, — продолжал старик. — У тебя всегда складка между бровей, и ты сжимаешь кулаки словно просишь о чем-то. Но есть причины, по которым я выбрал тебя на роль Десятого босса Вонголы.  
Старик коснулся лба Савады пальцем, объятым Пламенем посмертной воли. Будто пометил.  
— Прости, — сказал еле слышно.  
И закрыл глаза.  
Савада разрыдался. 

\---

— Ты убил его.  
Тсуна с трудом осознал, что это не его собственный голос. Это был голос Занзаса.  
— Твое Пламя убило его. Ты нарушил условия Конфликта Колец, бросил вызов духу Вонголы. И убил моего отца.  
— Я...  
Тсуна чувствовал себя очень маленьким. Будто в начальной школе, когда его ставили перед всем классом и отчитывали за то, чего он не совершал.  
Почему всегда находится кто-то, кто сильнее и наглее его?  
— После этого Конфликт Колец теряет всякий смысл. Ты ответишь за то, что ты сделал. Я убью тебя.  
— Что? — это закричал кто-то из ребят, но в своем оглушенном состоянии Тсуна не понял, кто именно. — Это ты виноват в том, что случилось с Девятым!  
— Так вот чего он добивался, — пробормотал Реборн.  
Казалось, он говорит сам с собой, но Тсуна был уверен, Реборн говорит для него.  
— Даже если бы Занзас победил в Конфликте Колец, всегда останутся те, кто помнит о "Колыбели". Но если он отомстит за смерть Девятого, большинство будет на его стороне. И если он окажется сильнее тебя...  
— Только из-за этого! — Тсуна не верил.  
Обречь на смерть родного отца — только чтобы получить власть!  
Тсуна не любил своего отца, но не представлял, что мог бы причинить ему вред.   
— Воздержитесь от резких высказываний, Реборн, — сказала одна из Червелло. — Каждая ваша фраза записывается.  
— Так Червелло на стороне Занзаса! — это, кажется, был Гокудера.  
Тсуна тяжело дышал, будто бежал в гору. Такая жестокость — это не укладывалось у него в голове. Как так можно?  
— Занзас! — наконец, сказал Тсуна. — Это кольцо... Я заберу его у тебя. Я не позволю Вонголе попасть в твои руки!  
Тот расхохотался.  
— Ты бросаешь мне вызов? Из-за собственных эгоистичных интересов? Ну, посмотрим, что от тебя останется.  
Вокруг поднялся такой галдеж, что Тсуна был почти готов взять свои слова обратно.  
Ребята захотели драться вместе с ним, а Тсуна по-прежнему боялся подвергать кого-то риску. А варийцы хотели драться вместе с Занзасом.  
Тсуну это удивляло: как можно поддерживать такого человека?  
— Такой бой будет происходить только под нашим контролем! — заговорили Червелло вдвоем. — Мы должны следить за любыми перемещениями колец.  
— Что? Сучки Занзаса, вы все подстроили!  
Тсуна почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать Гокудере, что тот не прав. И снова закрыл. Было не до того.  
Тсуна был уверен, что Червелло здесь не при чем. То есть они действительно симпатизировали Занзасу — не смотря на то, что он грубо с ними обходился. Но Занзас этим девушкам явно не доверял. И сейчас за жесткой его улыбкой чувствовалось бешенство.  
Занзас не был рад их вмешательству.  
— У нас есть приказ Девятого, — сказали девушки. — Перемещение колец, не одобренное нами, никем не будет признанно.  
Ребята все еще кричали, а Тсуна смотрел на Занзаса. Столько злобы в этом парне. Как так можно? Как он живет с этим?  
— Мы объявляем о необходимости боя Неба, — сказала Червелло. — Он состоится завтра, и его победитель станет главой Вонголы. Сеньор Занзас, вы согласны на это?  
— Хорошо. Меня это устраивает, — бросил Занзас.  
Пламя, вспыхнувшее в ладони, свидетельствовало об обратном. Он был в ярости, он едва мог сдерживаться.  
— Фальшивке подписали смертный приговор, — сказал Бельфегор.  
— Завтра наступит конец этого веселого спектакля, — отозвался Занзас. Его улыбка пугала.  
Занзас разделил кольцо и бросил половинку Тсуне.  
— Убедись, что готов к этому.  
Последовала яркая вспышка, а когда пламя рассеялось, уже ни варийцев, ни Червелло не было.


	10. Глава десятая

Объяснения Червелло Занзас слушал вполуха. О традициях Вонголы он знал достаточно, Конфликты Колец в истории семьи случались и до этого. Традиционный способ разрешать противоречия между наследниками.  
Эту самую "историю семьи" Занзас когда-то изучал с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Теперь смешно даже вспомнить. Мальчишка из трущоб пытался почувствовать себя частью могущественной семьи. Даже оружие себе сконструировал по образу и подобию того, что уже использовал один из боссов в прошлом.  
Он же поверил, проклятье, он поверил, что будет таким же, что он нужен, что он действительно Вонгола по крови.  
Поверил. Сам идиот, что уж тут.  
Впору было думать, что его использовали как щит. Ведь пока у Вонголы был официальный наследник, семья Йемицу могла жить в безопасности.  
Его и усыновили примерно тогда же, когда родилось это отродье.  
Конечно. Кому нужен невесть кем зачатый ребенок, когда есть прямой потомок Примо.

Почему одним все, а другим ничего? Почему у этого мелкого сучонка есть семья, заботливая мать, отец, который им гордится? Чем он это заслужил? Чем он лучше? Чем, вашу мать?!

А этот — потомок — хлопал на Червелло своими глазищами и пытался вякать про то, что в бое Неба не должны быть задействованы Хранители, что это нечестно — подвергать их жизнь риску. Заботливый мальчик. Все его, наверное, любят — такого заботливого, такого положительного.  
Занзас все-таки не выдержал и, шагнув вперед, отвесил этому положительному справа в челюсть. Мальчишку отшвырнуло назад.  
— Сеньор Занзас, мы еще не объявили начало боя!  
— Занзас, ублюдок!  
Нестройный хор этих выкриков Занзас проигнорировал. Ему было плевать. Но вот на возглас Реборна не отреагировать он не мог, усмехнулся в ответ:  
— Что пищишь, пулькой своей выстрелить не успел?  
— Ты так думаешь? — сказал Реборн.  
Занзас оглянулся. И впрямь успел.  
Неудивительно, что они все на стороне этого отродья — ведь портрет Примо в миниатюре.   
— Я убью тебя, — сообщила ему мелкая копия Первого босса.  
Занзас заржал. Вполне искренне.  
— Я вчера уже видел все, на что ты способен. И ты думаешь, что сможешь меня одолеть?  
— А я выгляжу так же, как вчера? — сказал мальчик мягко.  
Реборн за ночь научил еще каким-то фокусам? Так не помогут тебе фокусы, дерьмо, не помогут. 

Тсуна оттолкнулся от стены и в полете попытался ударить Занзаса. Тот все смеялся, хотя кулак, объятый Пламенем, прошел вблизи от его скулы, хотя он чувствовал ток чужой силы — настоящей силы Вонголы.  
"Может, я и фальшивка, но я побью тебя перед всем миром. Я втопчу тебя в грязь, Савада".  
Терять все равно было нечего.  
В живых его вряд ли оставят. Он и нужен-то сейчас только для того, чтобы этому отродью было об кого вытереть ноги. Но черта с два он будет играть под их дудку.  
"Это ты фальшивка, а не я. Ты же ничего не можешь, пацан".

Это ты фальшивка.

\---

Одеть, усадить в инвалидное кресло, связать, преодолеть муки совести.  
Казалось бы, несложно.

Но и непросто это было тоже.  
Врачи запретили перевозить Сквало, но удержать его на месте Дино не мог. И не хотел, в общем-то.  
Дино надеялся, что Сквало сможет остановить Занзаса, если тот решится на какую-нибудь подлость. После того, что произошло во время боя Облака, Дино окончательно потерял к Занзасу всякое сочувствие.  
Он жалел только, что Сквало не видел, до чего дошел его обожаемый босс.

Бой уже шел, они опаздывали.  
У больницы они столкнулись с Ямамото-старшим. Дино напрягся. Ему показалось, что мужчина слишком внимательно смотрит на Сквало.  
Кто знает, что у бывшего якудза на уме. Как бы он не захотел отомстить за ранения сына. Или у Ямамото счет к Сквало более давний? Сквало ведь убил кого-то из адептов Шигуре Соен Рю, когда еще был мальчишкой.  
Но Ямамото лишь глубоко поклонился и прошел мимо.

В машине Сквало молчал. Дино молчал тоже.

\---

Избить мальчишку напоказ — это было несложно. Сил у щенка было достаточно, но пользоваться своей силой он еще не умел.  
Кровь — это еще не все. Каким бы ты ни был родовитым, а наваляет тебе безродная безотцовщина.  
Так тебе, сучонок.

Когда сияние Пламени Савады изменилось, поначалу Занзас ничего не понял. Отпустил какую-то шуточку.  
Только на душе было неспокойно.  
Это пульсирующее Пламя напоминало ему о чем-то...  
Нет!  
— Я не позволю тебе! — заорал Занзас.  
Нет! Нет!!!  
Этого мальчишку не могли научить Прорыву точки нуля, будь он хоть трижды потомком Примо!

Занзас бил куда яростней, чем раньше. Теперь он хотел прикончить этого сучонка. Действительно хотел — не так, как раньше.

Но и после прямого попадания Савада был жив. Правда, Пламя его погасло.  
— Ты сам напросился, — сказал Занзас. — Теперь я понимаю, что ты не смог бы это сделать... Но ты все равно сдохнешь.  
Пламя Савады снова вспыхнуло. Упрямый пацан. В другой ситуации он мог бы Занзасу и понравится. 

Динамики доносили до них лепет Реборна, который рассказывал, что Тсуна каким-то образом поглотил Пламя ярости.  
— Правильно, — сказал Савада, поднявшись на ноги, — это то, что использовал Первый босс. Прорыв точки нуля предсмертной воли.  
Тут уж Занзас заржал. От облегчения.  
На какой-то миг, увидев эту пульсацию, он действительно испугался, но сейчас...  
— Я не знаю, кто тебя учил, — сказал Занзас, все еще смеясь, — но это не Прорыв точки нуля. Это даже близко на него не похоже.   
Он слышал, как переговариваются те, кто остался на площадке для зрителей. Удивляются, откуда он знает.  
Еще бы. До этой тайны он так и не смог докопаться, пока его самого в лед не закатали. Прорыв точки нуля — самая секретная техника Вонголы.  
— Я прикончу тебя, — сказал Занзас.  
— Ну, тогда целься лучше, — откликнулся паренек.  
— Что?!  
Наглый сучонок.  
Они могли бы подружиться, если бы все было иначе. Если бы Йемицу не скрывал свою семью на другом конце света, например. Что-то в этом мальчишке было.  
Впрочем, они ведь все равно не родня. Пацан Вонгола по крови, а он-то — нет.  
А Савада снова встал в свою стойку.  
Занзас снова засмеялся.  
— Ты долго собираешься изображать невесть что? У Прорыва точки нуля не такая позиция!  
— Я создам собственный Прорыв точки нуля.  
Вот это его взбесило. "Свой собственный". Ну, конечно. Прямо-таки реинкарнация Примо. Много же ты о себе мнишь, мудачонок.  
— Я убью тебя, и ты больше ничего не вякнешь об этой технике, выскочка!

Мальчишка защищался от его выстрелов, как мог, но выходило плоховато. 

— Он пытается замучить мальчика до смерти, — донеслось до него издалека.  
"Замучить". А Занзасу казалось, что он хочет убить.  
Убить, втоптать в грязь, показать, какой этот мальчишка слабак.   
— Ты сдохнешь, фальшивка! 

Но после очередного выстрела Савада снова встал.  
— Теперь моя очередь, Занзас!  
— Что?!  
Занзас взлетел, стреляя вниз.  
Сдохни же, ублюдок, сдохни! Хватит изображать из себя Примо!  
А Савада летел следом. Как он умудрялся выдерживать такую скорость? Раньше он этого не мог.  
— Ублюдок! — заорал Занзас.  
— Тсуна поглотил Пламя Занзаса и преобразовал в свое, — это он услышал.  
Нет, ну каков кровопийца, а?! Невероятно. Украсть все — семью, отца, а теперь он еще и Пламя ворует?!  
Кулак, объятый Пламенем, впечатался в его челюсть. Занзаса отшвырнуло вниз, в стену школы.

На миг из него вышибло дух. И обидно было до жути.  
Это же его собственная сила! Сучонок украл его силу.  
Занзас вытер кровь, текущую из разбитых губ.  
— Я не могу проиграть фальшивому Прорыву точки нуля. Я не могу проиграть... Ты, чертов ублюдок!

\---

На экране Занзас выглядел чудовищно. Темные пятна расползлись по лицу.   
Когда он поднялся на ноги, вокруг него будто дрожало марево.  
— Что за парень, — пробормотал Реборн, — после всего он еще может наращивать интенсивность свой силы...  
— Его сила что, безгранична? — сказал другой аркобалено.  
Сквало слушал их, стиснув живой кулак.  
— Это его ярость, — наконец, сказал Сквало.  
Не смог промолчать.

Дино рассказывал какую-то чушь о том, почему вытащил его, а Сквало взгляд не сводил с экрана.  
Давай, Занзас, давай же.  
— Эта ярость — сила, которая превратит твои амбиции в реальность. Это то, почему я за тобой последовал. Давай же!

Наблюдать за стычкой на экране было страшно. Сквало не ожидал, что противник Занзаса так силен.  
Но Занзас не проиграет, в этом Сквало был уверен. Не проиграет, это невозможно.

Дым заволок все на экране. Непонятно было, что там произошло, но Сквало улыбался. Он был уверен в победе.  
Когда дым начал рассеиваться, первое, что Сквало увидел, было лицо Занзаса. Покрытое темными пятнами, усталое, какое-то совсем несчастное.  
Но он же победил? Он победил.

— Взгляните на его руки, — сказал Реборн.

И Сквало показалось, что у него сердце сейчас остановится.   
Руки Занзаса были во льду.

\---

Занзас ударил кулаками об колени — один раз, другой, третий, скалывая куски льда. Он кричал и сам не понимал, что кричит, матерился, обещал убить.  
А внутри все было сковано ужасом.

Он не сумел разбить лед, но свое Пламя он все-таки разжег снова. И бросился к Саваде.  
Бог весть зачем, причинить ему вред Занзас сейчас вряд ли бы смог. Разве что льдом ему башку проломить.

Савада отбросил его ударом. Занзас упал на колени.  
Глаза у мальчишки были точь-в-точь как у старика. Их взгляд вымораживал.  
Мальчик положил ему руки на плечи. Надо было увернуться, надо было вырываться до последнего. Но Занзас просто смотрел.  
Вот, значит, что ему приготовили. Спланировали с самого начала. Ему всего лишь подарили месяц с небольшим за то, что он сыграет свою роль.  
Лед вырос вокруг него стремительно. Дыхание прервалось. В кожу будто вонзили мириады игл, но длилось это недолго, кожа скоро потеряла чувствительность.  
Звук проходил сквозь толщу льда с задержкой.  
— Этот лед никогда не растает, — это Занзас услышал.  
Еще ему казалось, что он слышит голос Сквало. Издалека.  
Бред в этот раз начался слишком быстро.

Лучше бы это был настоящий лед. Тогда бы Занзас, наверное, ничего не слышал и не видел. Но сквозь слой застывшего пламени звуки до него доходили. И цветные пятна он видел.

"Нет, наш босс вернется".  
Маммон? И шелестящий смех Бельфегора.  
Бред.   
И победный вопль Сквало. Какая же надоедливая эта акула. Сдох ведь, а все равно мерещится.  
"Ты хоть знаешь, что кольца сами обладают силой? И почему они могут быть переданы только потомкам Вонголы?"  
"Кольца в огне!"  
"Когда босса освободили ото льда в прошлый раз, на полу осталось семь выжженных отметин, этого было достаточно, чтобы привести меня к гипотезе".  
Вот, значит, как? Сам Занзас об этом и не знал. То есть не задумывался даже.  
Выйдет у Маммона или нет?  
Не верилось, что выйдет, но... Лед больше не держал его. Занзас упал лицом вниз.  
Сил не было совсем.  
Бельфегор присел рядом, помог перевернуться на спину.  
— С возвращением, босс.  
— Кольца... — еле выговорил Занзас.  
— Они твои, босс. Этот самозванец их недостоин. Ты сын Девятого босса и должен ему наследовать.  
Бельфегор в своем репертуаре.  
Вокруг были шум, крики, но все проходило мимо Занзаса. Он смотрел на кольцо. Он все-таки надеялся.  
И когда почувствовал входящую в него силу, то закричал.  
От восторга. Он не мог поверить.  
— Это все-таки мое! Я наследник Вонголы!

Поверил, идиот.  
Отдача ударила его изнутри. Он согнулся, выхаркивая кровь, и свалился на землю. Снова. Эта гребаная земля была ему уже как родная.  
— Босс! Что случилось? Босс...  
— Кольцо отвергло его кровь, — это, кажется, йемицевское отродье голос подало.  
Так он в курсе. Вот веселился, наверное.  
Или это у него гиперинтуиция просто сработала?

Бельфегор помог Занзасу сесть. 

— Конечно, — сказал Занзас. — Мне следовало этого ожидать, да?  
Он опирался рукой об землю. Изо рта текла кровь, но утираться казалось бессмысленным.  
Какая разница, как он выглядит.  
— Да, — сказал Занзас, с трудом подняв голову, — ты прав, сучонок. У меня и этого старого мудака нет кровного родства!  
— Занзас...  
— Не смей меня жалеть, ты, мусор! — Занзас заорал было и тут же закашлялся.   
Сплюнул на землю кровью.  
Земле хуже не будет, она все равно грязная.

Голос, донесшийся с динамиков, трудно было спутать с чьим-то другим.  
— Я это чувствовал... Я видел, как ты страдаешь из-за его лжи. И из-за своей ненависти тоже. Я все понимал...  
— Сквало! — закричал тот мальчишка с катаной.  
И чему радуется?

Занзас смотрел в землю. Земля была как земля, вот только не упасть в нее лицом стоило немалых усилий.  
Услышать голос Сквало — это все-таки было странно. Занзас не мог понять, бредит он или все это происходит на самом деле.  
— Так ты все-таки жив, казуме, — сказал Занзас хрипло.  
Он сто лет Сквало так не называл, а сейчас почему-то сорвалось с языка. Казуме. Акула-ангел. Супербии это словечко очень подходило, и Занзасу нравилось его дразнить. Ангелочек.  
Все-таки он жив.  
Уже наплевать было, что вокруг полно народа. Какая разница. Тут уже все вдоволь насмотрелись на то, как он харкает кровью. Вывернутся беззащитным нутром наружу — это уже такая ерунда.   
— Ты сказал, что понимаешь меня... Не говори так... Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь....  
— Я знаю! — донесли до него динамики запальчивый возглас Сквало.  
И впрямь он.  
Ни одна иллюзия не стала бы себя так вести.

Может, и хорошо, что они были на расстоянии. Будь Сквало прямо перед ним, Занзас бы полез его убивать. Плевать, что сил едва хватало, чтобы сидеть относительно прямо и не падать. Убил бы, зубами бы глотку перегрыз.  
А так хоть можно выговориться.  
— Да что ты знаешь?! Ну, давай, скажи! Скажи! Нечего сказать, да?!  
— Ты родился в семье бедняков.  
Этого Занзас не ожидал. Сквало, что, действительно что-то знает?  
— Ты с рождения обладал Пламенем, и твоя мать рассказывала всем, будто ты появился на свет после ее романа с Девятым Вонголой. Может, она и сама в это верила. В конце концов, она отвела тебя к Дону Тимотео. А он... По какой-то причине он сказал, что ты его сын, и ты решил, что это действительно так.   
Занзас смотрел в землю. Она казалась чертовски притягательной.  
— Дон Тимотео тебя официально усыновил, и тебя воспитывали как будущего босса семьи. Но однажды ты все узнал. Твоя мать никогда не спала с Девятым, и крови Вонголы в тебе нет, поэтому и власть над семьей ты унаследовать не можешь. Я впервые увидел тебя вскоре после того, как ты узнал обо всем этом. Тебя переполняла ярость, и я увидел это в тебе, увидел в тебе решимость, готовность к битве. Поэтому я и выбрал тебя своим боссом. А через полгода ты решился, наконец, на захват власти.   
— Вот дерьмо, — вырвалось у Занзаса усталое.  
А он-то всегда гадал, почему Супербия так в него вцепился, откуда взялась эта непонятная "любовь с первого взгляда". А все дело было просто в честолюбии. В амбициях.  
Странно только, что Сквало не отступился от него, когда все узнал. Или надеялся, что они смогут как-то обойтись без колец? Или на что он вообще надеялся?  
Мудак. Надо было убить его, пока была возможность. 

— Ты напал на Девятого, а он все равно тебя не убил, — подал голос Савада.  
"Да что ты об этом знаешь, мудачонок. Не убил он меня. Он-то был бы рад, да его твой папаша о чем-то там попросил".  
— Он считал тебя сыном. Он до последнего в тебя верил.  
Еще один "понимающий" на его голову.  
Занзасу почему-то представилось, что старик где-то сидит и наблюдает за ними. Если Червелло ведут трансляцию на территории школы, то вполне могут передать сигнал и на другие приемники. Занзасу казалось, он чувствует на себе взгляд старика.  
— Мне тошнит от разговоров о любви! — заорал Занзас. — Я хотел получить власть! Это все, что мне нужно было! Ты слышишь?!  
"Ты слышишь, отец? Ты поимел меня, а я поимел тебя. Я хотел лишь втереться в доверие и добраться до власти. Неважно, сколько лет мне было".  
— Мне плевать на его "любовь"!  
Последний выкрик перешел в кашель.  
Занзас упирался руками в землю. Не хватало еще свалиться — и лежать тут, как раздавленное насекомое. А эти будут глазеть.  
Из носа снова пошла кровь, а утереться сил не было.  
— Чтоб вы сдохли все, — пробормотал Занзас устало.  
Ушам не поверил, когда услышал голос Бельфегора:  
— Да, босс, давай их всех убьем! Пора вернуться к первоначальному плану.  
"К какому, на хрен, плану?"  
Занзас не знал. Но зато прекрасно знал, кто знает. Сквало, конечно, кто же еще.   
— Здесь скоро будет отряд Варии, — присоединился Маммон, — Они должны были убрать всех свидетелей после того, как...  
Занзас поневоле растянул губы в жестокой усмешке. Он иногда забывал, почему предпочитал Сквало всем прочим, но сейчас... Так Сквало и впрямь собирался устроить переворот? Даже зная, что он не Вонгола по крови?  
Черт.  
Но почему бы и нет?

Только переоценил он свою удачу.  
Да и вообще с чего он решил, что удача у него есть? Худшего неудачника еще поискать. Сколько еще раз нужно ткнуться лицом в грязь, чтобы, наконец, понять...

Отряд, что должен был прийти, разгромили еще на подходе. Это к Саваде пришла поддержка, а у Занзаса в арсенале остались только израненный подросток и аркобалено. И те не готовы были драться.  
— Извини, босс, — сказал Маммон, — мы сделали все, что смогли.  
Занзас смотрел в темное небо. Встать он уже вряд ли бы смог.  
— Чтоб вы посдыхали все! — выдал он проникновенно.  
Что ему оставалось? Только бессильно ругаться.  
— Сеньор Занзас, — раздался голос одной из Червелло, — вы дисквалифицированы. Вам придется отдать кольца.  
Последний крик выпил из него все силы. Теперь говорить было чертовски тяжело.  
— Червелло... Все произошло, как вы и хотели... Вы довольны?  
Девушка опустилась рядом с ним на колени. Зачем?  
Прохладная ладонь коснулась его потной грязной щеки.  
— Что бы вы ни говорили, мы здесь не при чем, — сказала девушка. — Все уже было решено заранее.   
В ее голосе ему почудилось участие.  
Участие, подумать только.  
— Вы исполнили свою роль, — сказала девушка.  
Да, как статист в дешевой пьеске.  
Перед глазами все плыло.  
Ну, вот он и проиграл окончательно. Что теперь? Снова в лед? Или все-таки смилостивятся и прибьют?  
Хотя, может, он и без посторонней помощи сдохнет.  
Дышать было больно.  
Жить было больно. Да и не хотелось уже, в общем-то. Все равно ничего хорошего не ждет.

А этих придурков, что не отступились от него, теперь показательно закатают в бетон.  
Чего ради они рыпались до последнего? Надо было дать задний ход, как только стало ясно, что он не сын Девятого. Одно дело — выполнять приказы наследника Вонголы, и совсем другое — помогать невесть кому в нападении на того, кто будет десятым боссом семьи.   
Идиоты.  
Сквало уж точно не жить. Хотя, может, его Каваллоне защитит.  
Больно было до одури. Занзас еще слышал, что вокруг разговаривают, но о чем — уже не понимал.  
Потом где-то на периферии вычленился голос Каваллоне:  
— Сквало?.. Проклятье! В больницу его срочно...  
В больницу? Умирает чертова акула, что ли?  
То воскресает, то умирает, за ним не уследишь.  
Ну и пусть. Плевать.  
Плевать.  
Плевать...

\---

Утро после боя Неба было ясным, солнечным. В такое утро особенно хочется жить.  
Даже если ты семидесятилетний больной старик, а перед тобой стоит полуживой упрямый мальчишка.  
Тимотео разглядывал Занзаса так, будто никогда раньше не видел. Выглядел парень жалко, что и говорить.  
— Присядешь?  
— Пошел ты, — сказал Занзас хрипло.  
Все, как обычно. На ногах едва стоит, но грубить будет до последнего.  
Смешной он все-таки. Руки в карманы, и смотрит вызывающе, а сам дрожит. Ведь упадет сейчас, дурачок.  
— Сядь и налей себе воды. Каркаешь, как ворон. Пыли наглотался?  
— Заткнись.  
— Иногда я жалею, что не порол тебя как следует в детстве.  
— Да? — сказал Занзас с трудом. — Думаешь, был бы толк?..  
— Не думаю, — сказал Тимотео, — поэтому и не порол.  
— Если б ты меня хоть раз ударил, я бы тебя убил, — сообщил Занзас.  
Сообщил больше ковру под ногами. И похоже было, что он собирается с этим ковром скоро воссоединиться.  
— Я думаю, ты бы терпел и пытался быть хорошим мальчиком. Ты ведь и сейчас пытаешься.  
— Пошел ты.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Врач нужен?  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Ну, к примеру, чтобы ты вел себя прилично.  
— А что взамен? — сказал Занзас.  
— Ну, наконец-то, ты заговорил, как взрослый. Твое отрочество все-таки непростительно затянулось. Конечно, это случилось по моей вине, но пора тебе взрослеть.  
— Тебе нечего мне предложить.  
— Как насчет возможности увидеть Сквало?  
— Он жив?  
— Насколько я знаю, да.  
— Помнится... ты грозился его убить... И вернуть меня в лед.  
— Ну, ты ведь сделал все, о чем я тебя просил.  
— Да?  
— И даже больше. Никто из наблюдателей не усомнится в том, что ты проиграл честно. О том, что именно произошло, скоро станет известно всему Альянсу семей. Ты отлично сыграл свою роль.  
Занзас скривился.  
— Я пытался тебя убить.  
— Мы оба знаем, — сказал Тимотео, — что если бы ты действительно хотел меня убить...  
— Избавь меня... от своих душеспасительных бесед...  
Тимотео улыбнулся.  
— Никаких бесед. Моей трости здесь нет. Если ты хочешь...  
— Пошел ты.  
— Твоей лексики не хватает разнообразия. Сядь, пожалуйста. Пытаясь устоять на ногах, ты выглядишь очень глупо. Сядь и попей.  
Занзас не двинулся с места. Тимотео, в общем-то, и не ждал этого.  
— Ты никак не можешь решиться, — сказал Тимотео. — Ты и в прошлый раз был не готов убить.  
— Ты так считаешь?  
— Сквало пришел убивать, а ты, — Тимотео усмехнулся мягко, — ты больше языком трепал.  
— Я думал, что в тот раз ты его прикончил, — сказал Занзас.  
Зачем — он не знал. Просто вырвалось.  
— Собирался. Так ты хочешь его увидеть?  
— Мне плевать на него.  
— Да, я помню, ты уже говорил. Ну, что ж. На Сквало тебе плевать, врач тебе не нужен. Я так полагаю, когда тебе что-то потребуется, ты об этом попросишь.

\---

Остаться одному — это было даже неплохо. От людей Занзас иногда очень уставал. Восемь лет в одиночестве — это как диагноз. Жить с таким диагнозом было паршиво, но ничего с собой поделать Занзас не мог. Люди его раздражали.  
В комнате, где его заперли, не было ни кровати, ни стула. Ничего, в общем-то, не было. Занзас сел на пол, потом лег.  
Если б он захотел выйти, никакие запоры его бы не остановили. Но он не хотел. Ему нужна была передышка.  
Он повернулся на бок и обхватил себя руками. Было холодно.  
И страшно. Стоило закрыть глаза, как ему начинало казаться, что вокруг снова лед. Он вздрагивал, открывал глаза — солнце, теплый пол. А потом закрывал, и...

Люди его раздражали, но и в одиночку ему было невмоготу. Тишины и одиночества ему хватило на очень много лет вперед.  
Занзас с трудом поднялся. Постоял немного, пережидая головокружение, и побрел к двери.  
Та открылась после первого же удара.  
— Сеньор Занзас, — сказал стоявший за дверью человек.  
— Я хочу увидеть Сквало.  
— Конечно, сеньор Занзас.  
Сквало переносить было все-таки легче, чем остальных. И надо же было посмотреть, что там от него осталось.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая

Пришел в себя Сквало уже в больнице. Запахи, ощущение пространства – все это не давало ошибиться, а глаза открывать сил все равно не было.   
Рядом кто-то был.   
Дино?  
Долбаный Пони, возомнивший, что он может всех спасти и обо всем позаботиться?  
Но присутствие это, дыхание, сама аура наводили на мысли совсем не о Дино.

Глаза он все-таки открыл. Светло было в палате, слишком светло, аж до слез.   
Он смотрел на парня, сидящего подле кровати, на измятую его, испачканную рубашку, встрепанные волосы, запекшуюся кровь, на лицо, испятнанное темными шрамами.  
Кое-как разлепил губы, попытался спросить:  
— Как ты? – но голоса своего не услышал.  
Так и не понял, спросил или нет.  
Занзас молчал. Он явно был зол как черт, но вид у него при том был донельзя измученный.   
— Тебе врач нужен, — на этот раз Сквало себя все-таки услышал. Слабенькое такое сипение.   
— Заткнись уже, а? — буркнул Занзас.  
Снизошел до ответа – это уже хорошо.  
Сквало замолчал. Были бы силы, он заставил бы этих ублюдков оказать Занзасу медицинскую помощь, и неважно, хотят ли этого они, и хочет ли сам Занзас. Но сил не было.  
— Тебе бы лечь…  
— Заткнись. Язык твой болтливый…  
Сквало смотрел, не отрываясь. Язык – да. Он уже сотню раз успел раскаяться, что вообще тогда рот открыл. Но все уже сделано, куда теперь денешься.   
— Босс…  
— Да заткнись ты. Языком еле ворочаешь, а все трепаться тянет.   
Сквало растянул непослушные губы в улыбке. А сам все смотрел, смотрел.  
Исчезнут эти шрамы, или теперь это навсегда? Ох, и страшная же у него рожа. Если все так и останется, вряд ли Занзас примет это легко, внешность для него всегда имела большое значение.   
Какая только ерунда ни приходит в голову. 

Когда Занзас закрыл глаза, Сквало дернулся к нему.   
Занзас покачнулся. Казалось, он вот-вот упадет, но он прикусил губу и все-таки выпрямился. Глянул угрюмо. Глаза его в сетке лопнувших сосудов казались совсем больными.  
— Босс, если ты со стула свалишься, я ведь тебя поднять не смогу.  
— Ну, и что ты предлагаешь, мусор?  
— Ляг, я подвинусь.  
— Умнее ничего не придумал?  
— Предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя нашли валяющимся на полу?  
Занзас скривился. Сквало понял, что даже не подумал о том, сможет ли Занзас вообще встать. Но тот встал. И даже как-то преодолел разделявшие их три шага, споткнулся только перед самой кроватью.  
Сквало едва успел удержать его. Даже сквозь рубашку тело Занзаса казалось слишком горячим.  
— Что ты скачешь, придурок, — пробормотал Занзас, цепляясь за него.   
— Ложись давай.  
Получалось у них не слишком. Занзас свалился поперек кровати — ноги на полу, телом на живот Сквало. Сознание он не потерял, но двигаться толком не двигался. Сквало долго возился, пытаясь его хоть как-то уложить.  
Наконец, измотавшись, Сквало упал головой на подушку. Вышло так, что Занзас теперь наполовину лежал на нем. Горячим он был — и тяжелым.   
Сквало провел рукой по жестким черным волосам. Перья почти все порастерялись, то ли в бою, то ли после него, но енотовый хвост, изрядно измятый и перепачканный, все еще был на месте. Сквало зажал в кулаке пушистую безделушку и закрыл глаза.   
— Какого хрена ты поперся на бой Неба? – сказал Занзас. — Как будто от тебя какая-то польза могла быть в таком состоянии, придурок. Если тебе так сдохнуть хочется, так ты скажи, я тебя сам прикончу.   
Сквало молчал, слушая, как Занзас запинается об слова.   
— Поспи, — сказал Сквало, наконец. — Я разбужу, если кто-нибудь придет. 

Занзас затих – то ли и вправду заснул, то ли просто устал говорить. Сквало слушал его неровное дыхание. 

\----

Дино заглянул в палату – и закрыл дверь.  
Кольнуло сердце привычной ревностью. Ревнуют ведь не только любимых. 

Когда Занзаса привели, он поднялся, уступая стул едва живому боссу Варии. Занзас сел не сразу. Он был выше Дино, но сейчас как-то странно сутулился, и глаза их оказались почти на одном уровне.   
Глаза у Занзаса были страшные, сплошь в кровоизлияниях. Измученные. Злые.   
И голос звучал глуше, чем обычно.   
— Значит, это ты его вытащил.   
— Да, — сказал Дино.  
Один из сопровождающих надавил Занзасу на плечо: сядь. Он свалился на стул.   
— Каваллоне…  
— Что?  
— За мной должок.  
Только у самой двери Дино сообразил, что это была не угроза. 

Привычка порой застилает глаза. Йемицу и Тимотео – он слишком много общался с ними, и потому привык смотреть на Занзаса как на дикого зверя, выпущенного из клетки.   
Но на самом-то деле ему всегда нравились дикие звери. Перед обаянием хищников так трудно устоять.   
Разве его детская почти-влюбленность в Сквало происходила не отсюда?

Дино улыбнулся мягко, отходя от двери. Велел никого не впускать в палату.  
Даже самым опасным хищникам бывает нужна передышка. 

Похоже, он взвалил на себя еще одну проблему. Легко было бы защитить Сквало: в чем бы он ни провинился перед Вонголой, в семье Каваллоне для него всегда нашлось бы место. Но что Дино будет делать, если Тимотео решит избавиться от несостоявшегося вонгольского наследника?  
Потяни за одну ниточку, дернется и другая. Сквало не позволит так просто устранить Занзаса, так что убивать их, пожалуй, будут обоих. Обоих придется и защищать, а по сути – всю Варию. И смех, и грех. 

Перед внутренним взором все стояла эта картина: двое на одной кровати, Занзас – скорчившись в какой-то бессильной позе, головою на груди Сквало, а тот – по-детски сжав в кулаке енотовый хвост. Смешные.   
Мало кто способен умиляться на хищников, стоя в непосредственной близости от смертельно опасных клыков. Но Дино улыбался.   
Будто два волка, зализывающие друг другу раны. Опасные, но и забавные, и трогательные даже.

Что ж. Вонголе нужен Союз семей, а ему нужен его друг – живой и по возможности не одержимый жаждой мести. Так что придется Вонголе терпеть Занзаса и дальше.  
Осталось только убедить самого Занзаса отказаться от мести или хотя бы отложить ее до каких-то других, более благоприятных времен. Впрочем, Занзас, конечно, сволочь, но далеко не идиот.   
Хоть и производит порой такое впечатление. 

Когда-то Дино думал, что придет время, и они будут на равных. Ну, то есть насколько уж могли в те времена быть на равных Дон Вонголы и Дон Каваллоне.  
Это было давно.  
Семья Каваллоне сейчас может сравниться по влиянию с Вонголой. А тот, кто считался когда-то вонгольским наследником, теперь всего лишь глава наемных убийц. Да и своей организации мусорщиков он тоже может лишиться.  
Интересно, каково сейчас Занзасу?  
Хотя нет, не интересно. С высокого места больно падать, а Занзас навернулся с изрядной высоты.  
И ведь этот ублюдок любит Вонголу. Семья это главное, их всех так воспитывали.  
Кто бы мог представить десять лет назад, что никчемный Дино Каваллоне будет человеком куда более влиятельным и уважаемым, чем Занзас Вонгола. Непредсказуемая жизнь.

\---

Сквало поймал себя на том, что поглаживает спину Занзаса.  
Черт.  
Ладно хоть не разбудил.  
Сквало так и не смог разобраться, как относится к нему Занзас теперь — после того видео, после того признания. Между ними хватало, конечно, проблем и без этого. Но Сквало знал Занзаса — или ему казалось, что знает. Занзас в свое время Луссурию принял с большой настороженностью. Луссурия слишком открыто демонстрировал свою ориентацию, и Занзаса это раздражало.

Сквало никогда не думал о Занзасе как о возможном любовнике. То есть Занзас ему нравился, не без этого. Сквало не смог бы проводить столько времени с человеком, который был бы ему физически неприятен. Но...  
Он хотел сделать Занзаса главой Вонголы. А спать с Занзасом означало по большому счету перекрыть тому доступ к власти. Рано или поздно слухи бы пошли, а то, что прощали наемному убийце вроде Луссурии, боссу семьи прощать бы не стали.  
Тогда, восемь лет назад, сила Занзаса привлекала Сквало куда больше, чем возможность секса. Для секса Сквало всегда мог найти кого-то, не велика проблема. А Занзас должен был стать боссом, другие варианты Сквало даже не рассматривал.  
Вот сейчас...  
Может, все дело было в том, что он давно ни с кем не спал. Или в том, что кольцо Неба отвергло Занзаса.  
Возбуждения не было. Какое уж тут возбуждение, когда тело сплошь состоит из боли, лишь немного приглушенной лекарствами. Но близость Занзаса кружила голову.

Занзасу уже не стать боссом. У людей можно вырвать победу, людей можно заставить, но вот заставить кольца — это попросту нереально. Препятствий больше не было, кроме отношения самого Занзаса. Сквало казалось, холод между ними возник после того, как Занзас узнал о его ориентации.

Что-то должно было измениться между ними после этого поражения.

Вот было у него сокровище, а потом он вдруг узнал, что сокровище его — подделка. И эту подделку у него отобрали, а спустя годы, когда он и думать о ней уже перестал, ее вернули. И он снова пытался выдать ее за сокровище, только ничего не вышло. И он остался стоять с этой ничего не стоящей побрякушкой в руках, недоумевая: что дальше-то?  
Наверное, Занзас все еще нужен Вонголе, если уж он до сих пор жив. Но вопрос стоит иначе: нужен ли он тебе? Боссом Вонголы ему не бывать. Спать с тобой он тоже не будет. Да и дружбу уже не вернешь, пожалуй.  
Так стоит ли оставаться рядом с ним?  
Сквало уже не первый год думал о том, чтобы порвать с Вонголой окончательно. Вария отнимала изрядное количество времени, как мечник он почти не вырос с тех, как был сопляком. Так почему бы не уйти сейчас?  
Занзас сам пока с Варией не справится, но всегда остается Луссурия. Присутствие Сквало не было такой уж необходимостью.  
Какой смысл топтаться на месте, если можно идти вперед?

Занзас спал. Дыхание его щекотало шею.

Сквало все еще тянуло к нему, но, в конце концов, Занзас не единственный парень на свете. Всегда можно кого-то найти.  
Да хотя бы того парнишку с катаной. Сквало был не прочь познакомиться с ним поближе. Не в этом смысле, так в любом другом. Давно ему не встречались хорошие противники, а у мальчишки был потенциал.  
Да и с его отцом Сквало тоже не отказался бы пообщаться.  
Если б Сквало нужен был Занзасу, у него и мысли бы не возникло уйти. Но Занзас в нем не нуждался, ведь так? Наблюдая за его предполагаемой гибелью, ржал Занзас довольно убедительно. 

Только вот жалко было идиота. И страшно оставлять его одного.  
Вот так — иррационально, нелепо до глупости.  
Понятно было, что ничего с Занзасом не случится, но...

Пальцами живой руки Сквало зарылся в жесткие темные волосы. И закрыл глаза.  
Близость Занзаса, тепло его тела, запах его кожи были все так же приятны — как в юности. А ведь столько времени прошло.

Разумнее было бы уйти. Да и достоинство можно было так сохранить.  
Нет смысла навязываться тому, кому ты не нужен.

Но с разумностью у Сквало всегда было не очень.

\---

— Что с ними будет? — это первое, что Дино сказал, увидев Тимотео Вонголу.  
Изменил своей всегдашней привычке не решать дела в лоб, искать к каждой проблеме свой подход. Просто не смог удержаться.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой мой мальчик, — сказал ему старик. — Проходи, садись. Прости, что я лежу.  
Укрытый до подбородка шерстяным пледом, Тимотео Вонгола казался добрым дедушкой, привечающим любимого внука.  
И обстановка здешняя разительно отличалась от той маленькой больничной палаты, в которой Дино оставил двух бунтовщиков.   
Дино улыбнулся мягко и прошел вперед, опустился в кресло возле кровати.  
— Если вы планируете распустить Варию, то я заинтересован в некоторых членах офицерского состава...  
— Как себя чувствует Сквало?  
Улыбка Дино стала слегка напряженной.  
— Насколько мне передали, он сильно пострадал? — продолжал старик. — Вряд ли он сможет принести пользу семье Каваллоне, будучи калекой.  
— Я не ищу новых бойцов.  
— Тогда мне непонятен твой интерес.  
— Мы учились вместе, вы же знаете.  
— Да, но он даже не закончил школу, а ты после школы пошел в колледж. После стольких лет у вас осталось не так уж и много общего.  
Как будто оно вообще когда-то было, это общее. Что за чушь?  
— Или у тебя здесь сердечный интерес, мой мальчик? — сказал старик. — Сквало ведь, кажется, человек широких взглядов?  
Дино засмеялся, но смех его прозвучал фальшиво. "Широких взглядов". Вот, значит, как это называется.  
Сначала его опустили, потом передумали убивать, а теперь его почему-то принято считать геем. Впрочем, изнасилованную женщину тоже кому-то хватит ума назвать шлюхой.  
— Сквало нужен мне живым, — сказал Дино. — Мы дружим со школы, и я не позволю причинить ему вред.  
— Я это учту.  
— Если вы собираетесь распустить Варию или избавиться от ее офицеров, то имейте в виду, что я заинтересован в них всех. В вашем приемном сыне тоже.  
— Приемном?..  
— Но он ведь вам не родной?  
Старик улыбался устало.  
— Как он?  
— Не очень хорошо, — сказал Дино. — Стоило оказать ему медицинскую помощь сразу же.  
— Занзас сильно пострадал?  
— Да.  
— Он поправится?  
— Да, — сказал Дино, — Он очень вынослив.  
— А юный Тсунаеши очень силен, — сказал Тимотео со странным удовлетворением в голосе.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать с Занзасом?  
— Когда меня не станет, Тсуне потребуется помощь и защита, кто-то, на кого он сможет опереться...  
Дино не верил своим ушам.  
— Вы же не думаете, что Занзас... — начал он и осекся.  
— Я думаю, что из Занзаса выйдет неплохой старший брат.  
Впору было думать, что старик повредился рассудком. Дино молчал.  
— Занзас не допустит, чтобы Тсуна неумелыми действиями навредил Вонголе. И противники семьи поостерегутся нападать, зная, что за Тсуной стоит Занзас. Вонгола для него — это все. Со временем Занзас привяжется к Тсунаеши, вот увидишь. Занзасу очень нужен кто-то, о ком он мог бы заботиться.  
— Вам виднее, — сказал Дино ровно.  
— Вот именно, — откликнулся старик.  
Губы его улыбались, но взгляд был холодным. Как и всегда.  
— Из них выйдет хороший тандем. Именно то, что нужно Вонголе.

Дино смотрел прямо. Мягко улыбался.  
Дон Тимотео счел необходимым предупредить, что Вонгола не так уж и беззащитна сейчас? Тсуна действительно силен, но к роли главы семьи он не готов еще близко. Впрочем, к этому в четырнадцать лет и нельзя быть готовым, даже если тебя обучали с детства.

Что ж, предупреждение принято.  
Дино сомневался, что Занзас станет защищать Вонголу после всего, что случилось. Но кто знает.  
Проверять не слишком хотелось.   
К тому же Тсуна ему нравился. Мальчика Вонгола не волновала, но, разразись кризис, его все равно вовлекут.

Ну, что ж, Дон Тимотео, вы предупредили меня, я предупредил вас. Теперь, как разумные люди, можем и разойтись.

\----

Занзас проснулся, и обнаружил, что лежит, уткнувшись в Сквало. Было тихо.   
После недолгого, но все-таки сна ему стало легче. Сейчас он уже не мог даже понять, ради чего ему понадобилось видеть этого придурка. Помутнение какое-то нашло.  
Сил не было. Этот пацан, отпрыск Йемицу, и без того неплохо его отделал, а уж заморозка и вовсе чуть не доконала. И кольцо еще отдачей добавило.   
Сдохнуть – означает сдаться. Если б не это, то сдох бы, наверное, с удовольствием. А так – хотелось еще все-таки побарахтаться, чтоб этим уродам повода для радости не обломилось.

Сквало шевельнулся, будто что-то почувствовал. Повернул голову.  
— Проснулся?  
— И что? — сказал Занзас.  
— Как ты?  
— Ты меня достал, мусор.  
Сквало чуть усмехнулся, но промолчал. 

От сухих и горьких медицинских запахов почти тошнило. Занзас впервые подумал, что жив-то Акула жив, а вот не останется ли он калекой? Или скорее – есть ли шансы на то, что калекой он не будет?  
А вообще хороши они, конечно, — два полутрупа.

— И что ты в мой хвост вцепился?  
— Чтоб не сбежал, — сказал Сквало.  
— Угу. Сейчас хвост отрастит себе енота и даст деру.   
Сквало хмыкнул.  
— Босс, тебя какой наркотой накачали?  
— Заткнись, отброс.

Хреново ему все-таки было. Голова кружилась, а тело будто через мясорубку пропустили. Ему казалось, он куда-то падает.

\---

Наконец, молодой Каваллоне ушел. Тимотео закрыл глаза. Мальчики. Какие же вы еще молодые, какие глупые. Впрочем, юность вовсе не тот порок, от которого трудно избавиться. Юность преходяща, это ее основное качество.

Тимотео лежал в одиночестве и думал. О прошлом. О настоящем.

Чужой ребенок — это не родной. Пока все хорошо, можно тешить себя иллюзиями, но если наступает кризис, этот факт вдруг выскакивает, как черт из табакерки. Он не родной тебе, он никто, мальчишка, которого ты приютил — отчасти из жалости, отчасти из расчета. Ребенка с таким пламенем нельзя было упустить.  
Не родной, но уже и не чужой, вот в чем беда. Если б можно было обойтись с Занзасом, как с чужим, сколько бы проблем это решило.  
Но Тимотео не мог. Не поднималась рука.  
Проклятая сентиментальность. От старости ли это, или он, сам того не заметив, привязался к мальчишке?  
Все так непросто.  
Жизнь никогда не была простой, но он умел решать проблемы, не так ли? В этом прошла вся его жизнь — в решении проблем. Теперь проблемой был тот, кого он называл своим сыном.  
То есть Занзас и до этого много раз был проблемой, но тогда мальчик еще был нужен, на него еще имелись планы. А теперь — Занзас уже сыграл свою роль. Отработанный материал, ничего больше. Пора было избавляться от него.

Но жалко было.

Смешно, нелепо, так по-человечески. Люди вообще забавные и нелепые создания, в семьдесят лет хорошо это понимаешь.

Когда-то Тимотео гордился своим приемышем. Как ни крути, а Занзас был ценным приобретением для семьи. Такое Пламя. Такой характер.  
И обидно было, когда мальчишка вдруг затеял бунтовать. Столько трудов, и все насмарку. Да и напасть на собственную Семью — такое не прощают.  
Но мальчик все еще был жив, и убивать его не хотелось.

В семьдесят лет невольно задумываешься о том, что останется после тебя на свете. Вонгола — вот чему была посвящена его жизнь, но Вонгола была до него и будет после него.  
Все, что он оставит миру, — это Занзас. Приемный, но все-таки сын.

Не так уж, в общем-то, и плохо, если подумать. С Занзасом всегда было трудно, но он вырос упрямым и сильным. Чужой ребенок, но будь он родным, вряд ли можно было бы пожелать лучшего.  
Им действительно можно гордиться. Он хороший лидер, люди идут за ним — даже когда он терпит неудачи. Он не умеет сдаваться. Хороший мальчик. Впрочем, уже мужчина.  
Тимотео слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

\---

Очнулся Занзас уже под капельницей. Никого не было вокруг. Он лежал на больничной койке, раздетый и укрытый простыней.   
Солнце слепило глаза. 

Боль немного утихла — от лекарств, что ли. Только вот думать было тяжело, мысли словно вязли в болоте.  
Он не мог понять: неужели все, что произошло за последние месяцы, ему просто привиделось в бреду?  
Не верилось. И одновременно...  
Казалось, его разморозили только что. Та же боль, та же гнетущая беспомощность. В голове был кошмар — будто мозг в шейкере перетрясли.

Он заснул, а когда проснулся, рядом был Сквало: в инвалидном кресле и весь в бинтах.   
Значит, все это было не в бреду.  
— Какого хрена приперся?  
Сквало ухмыльнулся, показал потрепанную колоду — где только нашел такую.  
— Сыграем?  
Занзас вдруг понял, что уже не представляет мысленно на месте этого хмыря того давнего Сквало. Привык?  
— Сдавай, — сказал он.  
С трудом перевернулся на бок. 

В прошлом они много играли в карты. Или уже пора привыкать думать — "в юности"? "В детстве"?  
Самым трудным оказалось — осознать, что ему самому уже двадцать четыре. 

Раньше они много играли в карты. Это, кажется, было единственное занятие, при котором они не цапались ежеминутно. 

— А что ж ты со своим приятелем не играешь?  
— С Пони, что ли? С ним поиграешь. Вмиг обчистит, он же как Маммон.   
Занзас усмехнулся. Все почему-то стало намного проще.   
Может, нужно было просто привыкнуть.  
И дурацкие скваловы космы ему, в общем-то, нравились. Так и хотелось за них подергать — вот уж точно как в детстве.  
Акуле бы еще косички заплести. С его смазливой мордашкой вполне сойдет за девицу.  
— На что играем? На желание?  
— Угу.  
— Сдавай, хватит тянуть, отброс.  
Первую партию он продул. Даже не разозлился.  
Всегда можно найти возможность отыграться.  
Даже если кажется, что ты проигрался подчистую.   
Всегда.


	12. Эпилог

Октябрь на Сицилии совсем не то же самое, что в Японии. Прогретый солнцем воздух, казалось, можно пить как вино.  
Сквало прислонился спиной к перилам террасы. Хранитель Дождя Девятого Вонголы Шниттен Брабантерс сидел, положив ногу на ногу. Тихо было вокруг, даже птицы молчали, пережидая дневную жару.

Сквало разглядывал лицо Брабантерса. Росчерки шрамов ярко выделялись на смуглой коже. Икс на правой щеке Брабантерса — плод давней бравады Сквало — по прошествии лет оказался не клеймом победителя, а насмешкой над проигравшими. Так давно это было, а до сих пор царапало уязвленную гордость.  
Они проиграли Колыбель, а теперь и Конфликт Колец проиграли тоже.

— Я рад, что ты остался жив, — сказал Брабантерс. — Исход боя Дождя здесь мало кого порадовал.  
— Да ну? Я ведь должен был проиграть.  
— Ты должен был проиграть, а не умереть.  
— Мертвый я удобнее, разве нет? Все мы.  
— Мне жаль, что все так сложилось, Супербия. И тогда, и сейчас. Из Занзаса вышел бы неплохой босс.  
— И выйдет однажды, — сказал Сквало.  
Лгать не имело смысла. Уж кто-кто, а Хранители Девятого хорошо его знали.  
— Церемония наследования уже назначена.  
— Мне плевать.  
— Малыш, может, ты забыл, но ты должен охранять его, а не подталкивать к безумствам.  
— Я тебе не малыш.  
Брабантерс усмехнулся беззлобно.

Солнце слепило глаза. Сквало щурился, глядя на того, чьим преемником все еще рассчитывал стать.  
Налетевший ветер отбросил челку со лба, встрепал волосы. Хорошо было вернуться домой, пусть даже и после поражения.  
Сквало было уже не четырнадцать. Он хорошо понимал, что только смерть делает поражение окончательным.  
Они еще сумеют отыграться.

\---

В варийском замке Занзасу всегда было неуютно. Собственно говоря, он никогда и не собирался тут задерживаться надолго, Вария для него была всего лишь плацдармом. Занзас рассчитывал, что однажды вернется в особняк, в котором вырос.  
Расчеты не оправдались.

Ясный солнечный день казался насмешкой. Занзас сидел за столом, стиснув зубы. Впервые в жизни, кажется, кусок не шел в горло.  
Что за дурной обычай — обедать всем вместе? И это ведь он сам когда-то настаивал, чтобы офицерский состав собирался вместе за столом.  
Раздражало все — болтовня Луссурии, капризные интонации Бела, молчание Леви.  
А Сквало свалил куда-то с самого утра, и это тоже бесило.

Супербия опять что-то затеял, сучонок. Нет бы после Японии отлежаться. Суток не прошло после возвращения, а у этого мудака уже дела.  
Занзас был уверен, что "дела" Сквало связаны с тем, что было в Японии. Просто нутром чуял.  
Это и бесило, и согревало почему-то. Сквало, кажется, единственный не смирился с поражением. Остальные, похоже, довольны были уже тем, что остались живы, и не собирались ничего менять.  
Занзас так и не понял, как они относятся к нему после того, как секрет о его происхождении выплыл наружу.  
С виду все было так же, как всегда, но Занзасу казалось, в воздухе витает облегчение. За прошедшие восемь лет у них сложилась своя жизнь, а потом он вернулся и едва все не разрушил. Не нужна им была власть над Вонголой. Они, естественно, не прочь были ее захватить, раз уж случай подвернулся, но целью всей жизни для них это не было уж точно.  
Это он проиграл, не они. Им-то что, их жизнь — в Варии

Занзас резко отодвинул тарелку и встал.   
— Босс? — Луссурия глянул вопросительно.  
Все притихли.  
— Найдите другого повара, — сказал Занзас, едва сдерживая желание прибить кого-нибудь из этих мудаков. — Подаст еще раз такое дерьмо, я его прикончу.  
И пошел прочь.  
Этот зал, эти люди — здесь все буквально кричало о том, что он проиграл. Выше Варии ему не подняться.  
Никогда.

\---

Шниттен Брабантерс с интересом оглядывался вокруг. Вилла выглядела заброшенной. Похоже, после смерти родителей Сквало почти сюда не приезжал. Но до сих пор не продал.  
Почему? Хотел, чтобы у него был дом помимо Варии, какое-то место, принадлежащее только ему? Или это всего лишь дань сентиментальности? Недвижимостью Сквало мог обзавестись и поближе к Палермо.

Интересно, бывал ли здесь Занзас — тогда, в юности?  
Забавные, должно быть, это были визиты.

— Супербия, послушай меня. То, что мальчишку Савады официально признают наследником, по большому счету ничего не значит.   
Сквало только усмехнулся угрюмо.  
— Не надо, — продолжал Брабантерс. — Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что считаться наследником и действительно унаследовать Вонголу — это не одно и то же.  
— Допустим. И?  
— Не делайте глупостей, — сказал Брабантерс. — Потерпите. Все еще может измениться.  
— Кольца его не приняли, — отозвался Сквало. — Это не изменится.  
— Только не рассказывай мне, что ты сдался, что вы оба сдались. Все понимают, что это не так. От вас ждут новой глупости. Так вот, я говорю тебе, не лезьте на рожон. Подождите. Растущее влияние Савады не всем нравится.  
— И ты приехал, чтобы это сказать?  
— Тебе этого мало?

Мало — это было очевидно. Сквало явно ждал большего.  
Вот только Брабантерсу больше нечего было сказать. Одобрял он решения Девятого или нет, но ни один Хранитель в открытую против своего Неба не пойдет.

— Не делай глупостей, Супербия. Просто не делай глупостей.

Сквало смотрел упрямо.  
Брабантерсу он нравился. Еще с тех самых пор, когда Тир нашел перспективного мальчишку для Варии. Брабантерс тогда и сам заинтересовался: в семье имелся шестнадцатилетний наследник, которому пора было подбирать команду Хранителей. Сквало показался тогда Брабантерсу более чем подходящим на эту роль.

Связи, образующиеся между Небом и его Хранителями, не слишком поддаются расчету и планированию. Можно только столкнуть потенциальных Хранителей с Небом и посмотреть, что выйдет.  
Например, пригласить подающего надежды мальчишку на прием в особняк Вонголы. И просто ждать.  
В конечном счете, результат оказался действительно впечатляющим.

— Если Занзас захочет отыграться, я не буду его удерживать. Что бы он ни задумал, я всегда его поддержу.  
— А должен бы удержать. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы с ним снова что-то случилось.

Сквало вдруг побледнел, вцепился стальными пальцами в перила. Казалось, еще немного, и он попросту свалится в обморок. Брабантерс едва успел его поддержать.  
— Эй, малыш? Ну-ка сядь. С твоими ранами...  
— Я в порядке.  
— Я вижу.  
Ресницы у Сквало длинные будто у девушки. Белая челка свесилась на глаза. Брабантерс был так близко, что оставалось только поцеловаться.  
— Сядь, — сказал Брабантерс, и Сквало все-таки сел.  
Выражение лица у него было... Странное, в общем, было выражение. Будто он только что призрака увидел. Или, скажем, узнал, когда именно умрет.  
Но тут Сквало ухмыльнулся, и у Брабантерса отлегло от сердца.

— Я рад, что я тебя тогда не убил, — сказал вдруг Сквало.  
— А уж я-то как рад.  
Сквало засмеялся — спокойно, без прежней горечи. Что-то в нем изменилось. Будто переключателем щелкнули.  
Брабантерс уже и не помнил, когда последний раз видел Сквало таким.  
— Дурной ты был мальчишка, — сказал Брабантерс, привычно дотронувшись до шрамов на щеке.  
— Уж какой был.  
— Я рад, что ты жив. Без тебя Вонгола была бы куда скучнее.  
— Я ведь не совсем в Вонголе. Или, скорее, совсем не...  
— Занзас все еще часть семьи. А ты — часть его семьи. Главное — не делайте сейчас глупостей. Со временем все утрясется.  
— Со временем, — повторил Сквало. Снова засмеялся.  
Что-то с ним было не то. Брабантерсу казалось, перед ним совсем другой человек.  
Сквало выглядел так, словно будущее больше не сулило ему неприятных сюрпризов.

— Слушай, давай я тебя в Палермо подвезу. Не хватало тебе еще отключиться за рулем.  
— Я в порядке, сказал же.  
— Ничего, я тебе тоже сейчас много что скажу. Закрывай свой домишко, поехали.  
Сквало хмыкнул, но спорить больше не стал.

\---

Это обрушилось на Занзаса как большая волна, как чертово цунами. Привет из Японии, мать ее.  
Занзас привалился к стене. Перед глазами мелькали события: захват базы Миллефиоре, сотрудничество с Савадой, Сквало, уехавший тренировать вонгольского Хранителя Дождя, Италия, Япония, животные из коробочек, известия о смерти Сквало, оказавшиеся ложными, тринисетте, возрождение аркобалено, битва с Бьякураном...

Занзас кое-как добрался до кресла и свалился в него, тяжело дыша.  
Что это было? Что происходит?

Он оглядывался вокруг. Все осталось прежним, и в то же время — все изменилось. Мир изменился.  
Этот кабинет, который он толком так и не обжил, стал ему вдруг до боли знакомым.  
Солнечные блики на полу, тени от оконных рам, выщерблинки на столешнице...  
Занзас просто смотрел.  
В сознании все смешалось. Воспоминания о том, что, возможно, случится через десять лет, странным образом влияли на восприятие настоящего. Занзас чувствовал себя так, словно уже десять лет провел на месте главы Варии. Никаких сведений о своем пребывании на этом посту он не получил, но ощущения ему достались сполна.

Значит, вот оно какое, его будущее.  
Вария, а не Вонгола.

Странно, но это не вызывало ни злости, ни разочарования.  
Он вдруг осознал, что у него есть нечто, принадлежащее ему по праву, и ни кровь, ни кольца, ни приказы Девятого это у него не отнимут. А с теми, кто попробует отнять силой, он уж как-нибудь справится.  
Он все так же хотел получить Вонголу, но в этом желании уже не было отчаяния. Он больше не чувствовал себя никому не нужным ребенком, которого гонят из дома.  
Это восемь лет назад ему некуда было деваться, разве что обратно на улицу. Был наследником, стал никем. Теперь-то он был кем-то, теперь-то с ним в любом случае будут считаться.  
Девятый имел над ним власть — родители и воспитатели всегда имеют власть над своими детьми. Но сынок Савады такой власти иметь не будет.  
Да и на мнение старика теперь плевать.

Сила Вонголы не только в кольцах. Она в людях, в репутации, в делах и денежных потоках. Кольцам, может, и достаточно, что в чьих-то жилах течет кровь Вонголы, а вот с людьми уже не так просто.  
Влияние в семье — штука сложная, и Савада не получит ее вместе с кольцом.  
А может, и никогда не получит.

Занзас усмехнулся сам себе.  
На самом деле, он был бы полностью доволен тем, что узнал о будущем, если бы не одно "но".  
Сквало.

Снова чуть не сдохший, в очередной раз оставшийся без руки, бесконечно тупой Сквало. С которым они яростно целовались, отойдя лишь на пару метров в лес. Любой из детского сада Савады, любой из варийцев мог увидеть, но им, кажется, было все равно.  
Занзас помнил шершавые губы Сквало, его шальной взгляд. Собственный стояк помнил.  
Через десять лет у него будет стоять на эту чертову рыбину. Прекрасная новость, что уж там.  
И что с этим знанием теперь делать?  
Получил, называется, информацию о будущем.

\---

Сквало проснулся от пинка в бок. Несильного пинка, надо признать. Такого — почти деликатного.  
— Подвинься, — сказал Занзас недовольно, словно Сквало занял его постель.  
Сквало сдвинулся в сторону, освобождая место.  
В темноте звякнуло — бутылкой об стакан?  
— Все в порядке? — спросил Сквало.  
— У тебя тоже были эти... видения?  
— У всех были. Кроме Маммона.  
— Ну да, — сказал Занзас равнодушно, — он же к тому времени умер уже.  
Казалось, его занимает что-то другое, и Сквало примерно представлял, что.  
— Послушай, босс, это же не приговор. Будущее можно изменить, и мы его изменим. Мы его изменим, слышишь?  
— Заткнись.  
— Ладно, — сказал Сквало. Закинул руки за голову и уставился в темноту.  
Он прямо-таки кожей чувствовал, насколько Занзас взвинчен.

Сквало ненавидел быть ведомым и подчиняться чужим решениям. Ненавидел ждать.  
Но тут решение все равно оставалось за одним только Занзасом, и это приходилось принимать как данность. Только Занзас мог решить, хочет ли он и дальше бороться за место в Вонголе.  
Только Занзас мог решить, чего он вообще хочет.

Занзас пил, Сквало молчал.  
Хотелось прикоснуться — аж до зуда в пальцах. Близость Занзаса иногда была просто невыносимой. Запах его тела, звук его дыхания, то, как он сглатывал в темноте...  
Черт, вот черт.

— Ну и что ты лежишь, как бревно? — сказал Занзас недовольно.  
— Что?..  
Занзас дернул его на себя, будто бить собирался, и — неловко, резко — впился губами в губы.  
На поцелуй это походило меньше всего. Занзас так яростно трахал языком его рот, что Сквало не знал, что и думать.  
Похоже, проще было не думать вообще.  
Прижать к горячему телу, запустить пальцы живой руки в жесткие волосы Занзаса — и не думать. 

Рот Занзаса был полон вкусом виски, и Сквало почти опьянел, сцеловывая этот вкус с его губ, слизывая с языка. Голову вело. Горячие руки Занзаса неловко шарили по телу — будто Занзас толком не знал, что собирается сделать. И от этих прикосновений у Сквало окончательно сносило крышу.  
Он терся об Занзаса бездумно, гладил его спину. Наконец, начал расстегивать на нем брюки.  
Вот тут Занзас дернулся и отстранился.  
Перевел дыхание.  
Передумал?

Сквало замер. Облизал губы.  
— Занзас, ты...  
— Заткнись.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты можешь хоть пять минут молча полежать, мудила?  
— Могу, — сказал Сквало, чуть усмехнувшись.  
— Да замолчи ты!  
Занзас рявкнул, а потом вдруг заржал угрюмо:  
— Какое же ты трепло. Сдохнешь и то не замолчишь, наверное.  
И снова навалился всем телом, тяжелый, теплый, злой. Сунул руку в трусы Сквало, обхватил член рукой.  
Сквало выдохнул. Это было...  
Это было...  
Горячие, шершавые пальцы гладили его член, а языком Занзас снова полез Сквало в рот. Это было нелепо. Бессмысленно. Невозможно.  
И так хорошо.

Сквало дышал дыханием Занзаса, толкался в его руку и совсем терял голову. Лучше этой неловкой дрочки с ним, кажется, ничего не случалось.  
Он ласкал Занзаса сквозь ткань трусов, потом высвободил его полувставший член. Возбуждался Занзас очень легко, тело его все еще оставалось телом подростка. Несколько движений, и он уже выплеснулся – на пальцы Сквало, на собственные брюки, на все вокруг. Сквало кончил следом.

Наконец, Занзас сполз с него. Лег на спину, подгреб себе под голову подушку. Сквало так и не мог понять, что на него нашло.  
В воспоминаниях о будущем они были вместе, но Сквало готов был вторую руку отдать на отсечение, что все эти десять лет должны были уйти на преодоление предрассудков Занзаса.  
А впрочем…  
Инициативу из своих рук Занзас упускать не любил. Они оба не любили. Сквало потребовалось восемь лет без Занзаса, чтобы научится хоть иногда уступать.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Сквало в темноту.  
Сердце билось как у подростка. С чего понадобилось такое брякнуть? Вот черт.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Занзас недовольно. — Не можешь сказать что-то поновее, лучше заткнись.  
— В душ пойдем?  
— Отвали. Я спать хочу.

Октябрь на Сицилии совсем не то же самое, что в Японии. Ночь была такая теплая. Занзас спал, закинув руку на плечо Сквало.  
И казалось, что лед между ними, наконец, растаял.


End file.
